Mi hija es una mortifaga
by Nany26
Summary: Hermione y Severus Snape tiene un noviazgo luego de que esta le salva la vida en la casa de los gritos. Al final terminan felizmente casados y y como fruto de este amor tiene dos hermos hijos gemelos.. Sophie y Sebastian. Algo tragico ocurrira que obligara a Sophie a convertirse en mortifaga lo cual le cambiara la vida a todos.
1. Introduccion

Ya había transcurrido dos años después de la guerra. Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry y la amenaza mayor había desaparecido aunque todavía quedaban algunos mortífagos sin atrapar. Durante ese año un profesor de pociones y una alumna muy inteligente tenían una relación de pareja. ¿Cómo surge este noviazgo? Bueno les cuento…

Flash Back

El profesor Snape estaba tirado en la casa de los gritos. Voldemort le ordeno a Nagini que lo matara. La serpiente le clavo los colmillos en el cuello al profesor y desde ese mismo instante el veneno comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del profesor. Harry, Ron Y Hermione llegaron al mismo lugar que estaba el profesor de pociones.

-Profesor que le hicieron…- gritaba Harry mientras se acercaba al profesor

-Profesor Snape!- grito Hermione

-No pierdan el tiempo, tomen, tómalas Potter- decía Snape mientras le salían unas lagrimas.

-Hermione dame un frasco o lo que sea, rápido!- decía Harry desesperado. Ron miraba todo sin poder moverse, parecía petrificado. Harry echo las lágrimas en un frasco.

\- Profesor no lo puedo dejar así en su estado va a morir señor.

-No…. Seas …imbécil Potter … deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Ve, ve!- trataba de decir el moribundo profesor. Harry no lo pensó y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Profesor permítame ayudarle.-

-Ya es tarde Señorita Granger-

-No, nunca es tarde señor.- decía la joven mientras trataba de retener unas lagrimas. La vida del profesor dependía de ella. El profesor estaba realmente pálido, más de lo normal. Hermione se acerco al profesor mientras sacaba algunos frascos de pociones curativas.

-Tome esto señor- y le dio de beber cada una de las pociones.

Hermione se levantó, saco su varita y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo para cerrar la herida y cicatrizarla. Ya le había dado las pociones para el veneno y al parecer todo marchaba como ella esperaba. La herida se cerraba poco a poco mientras la chica pronunciaba el hechizo. Al terminar, el profesor estaba recuperando un poco de color pero estaba sin fuerzas y quedo inconsciente.

La chica reaccionó y se dirigió al pelirrojo - Ron ve con Harry yo voy a llevar al profesor a la enfermería.- el pelirrojo asintió y desapareció en menos de un pestañear de ojos. Hermione tomo la mano de su profesor y se pego a él tratando de no tropezar con su herida y desapareció reapareciendo en la enfermería. Hermione recorrió con la mirada el lugar y al ver que Poppy no estaba decidió actuar por su cuenta. La chica levito al profesor hasta una de las camillas de la enfermería y se quedo con su profesor. Hermione se quedo mirándolo un rato," se ve tan lindo dormido… su rostro por primera vez refleja paz, tranquilidad" pensó para sus adentros. Hermione que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la camilla donde yacía Snape, se quedo dormida colocando su cabeza en el borde de la camilla. Sería una noche bastante larga.

…

Los rayos de sol se colaron por las cortinas de la enfermería despertando a un desconcertado Snape. Al parecer la guerra había terminado, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de maleficio y las aves volvieron a cantar como lo hacían cada mañana antes de la guerra. Este abrió los ojos lentamente y poco a poco se acomodo quedando sentado. Estaba un poco soñoliento pero la escena que vio lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos. "Esta niña es realmente testadura, no se conforma con salvarme la vida sino que también se quedo a mi lado, vigilándome al parecer." pensó para sus adentros mientras sonreía de lado. Después de varios segundo Snape decide despertarla.

\- Señorita Granger despierte.- decía casi susurrando.

\- Granger despierte.- levanto su tono de voz.

\- Hermione despierta.- le decía mientras acariciaba su despeinado pero suave cabello.

\- Profesor- decía la chica mientras se estrujaba los ojos. Mientras se levantaba una mueca de dolor se posó en sus labios, definitivamente esa no fue la mejor postura que había escogido para dormir

\- Creo que no ha tenido la mejor postura para dormir Granger- soltó irónicamente Snape.

"Este no lo cambia ni la misma muerte" pensó la joven.

\- Sí, me duele el cuello. ¿Se siente mejor profesor? Recordó la chica lo de la noche anterior.

\- Si, Granger, debo admitir que hizo un gran trabajo con ese hechizo, no me esperaba menos de usted. Ya me había resignado y… pensé que moriría.

"Estoy soñando o Snape reconoció por primera vez que hice un buen trabajo…" pensó la chica.

\- Tomare eso como un 'gracias' profesor.

\- Severus. Creo que después de salvarme la vida y velar mi sueños…(lo segundo lo dijo sarcásticamente) la formalidad sobra Granger.

\- Hermione. Dígame Hermione Severus.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Snape rompió el contacto.

\- Gracias… Hermione.- vuelve a mirarla pero esta vez dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. La joven le devolvió la misma.

Fin Flash Back

Y de esta manera surge la relación de esta ordinaria pareja. Llevaban más de un año de noviazgo; se amaban hasta más no poder. Al principio muchos se desconcertaron con la relación de la pareja pero después de un largo tiempo terminaron por aceptarlos.

Snape estaba nervioso, hoy cenaría con Hermione pero no era una cena cualquiera... Hoy le pediría matrimonio a su amada

\- Compórtate Severus, estas actuando como un chiquillo adolescente.- se dijo a si mismo. - Bueno, aquí voy- y con un 'plop' desapareció para reaparecer frente a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione.

Mientras tanto media hora antes….

Hermione salía del baño envuelta en una toalla al igual que su cabello. "¿Que estará tramando Severus? Estaba muy tenso… No es la primera vez que me invita a cenar." Pensaba la chica. "Además me pidió que usara el vestido que me regalo en Navidad."

La chica se vistió, se maquillo y se arreglo el cabello como a su amado le gustaba que ella se peinara. Tenía un medio rabo y algunos rizos caían por sus hombros. El traje era negro y largo con una abertura que comenzaba a mitad de muslo de la chica. Este le quedaba entallado a todo su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus ya formado pechos. Se coloco una cadena plateada con varias piedritas verdes que formaban una serpiente alrededor de un león, se lo había regalado Severus. Se puso sus tacones altos y cuando se dirigía a recoger su bolso sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Es el, es el!- Se miro una última vez en el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba el esperándola ansioso y con la boca abierta del asombro.

\- Hermione te vez… te vez hermosa.

\- Y tú muy guapo Severus.

\- No más que tu amor- le extendió el brazo a la chica para que lo agarrase.

\- ¿Donde cenaremos?- Pregunto Hermione

\- Bueno, reserve una mesa en tu restaurante favorito…

\- Severus pero ahí solo vamos en ocasiones especiales…

\- Por lo mismo, iremos allí porque esto es una ocasión muy especial- y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Hermione solo sonrió y asintió.

\- Nos vamos.- y en un 'plop' aparecieron en la entrada del lujoso lugar.

Y allí estaban, comiendo, conversando, riendo. Severus no es hombre de mucha platica pero si que le encantaba escuchar a su Hermione hablar. Es tan inteligente, divertida, dulce; lo opuesto a mí. "pensó" excepto por lo de inteligente.

\- Severus casi no has dicho ni una palabra, solo te ríes o me asientes… me siento como cotorra parlanchina.- refunfuñó mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Bueno creo que entonces es mi turno de hablar.- La chica lo miro interrogante. El se paro mientras sacaba una pequeña caja color negra y plateada. Inclinó una rodilla en el piso mientras abría la cajita…

\- Hermione Jane Granger… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Los músicos dejaron de tocar y los pocos que se encontraban allí posaron sus miradas en la pareja. Hermione entre sorprendida y feliz se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Severus comenzaba a sudar más y mas, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso pues la chica no le contestaba y todos los miraban.

\- ¡SIIIIIIII! Si acepto Severus.- respondió mientras se levantaba del asiento y lo abrazaba. Severus le coloco el anillo y se besaron. Todos empezaron a aplaudir a tan conmovedora escena. Hermione estaba feliz y no podía dejar de mirar su mano y ver como de bien le lucia el anillo. Al terminar de cenar y brindar un par de veces por su compromiso, Severus la dejo en su apartamento para luego irse al suyo. Esa noche ningún de los dos dormiría.

…

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde el compromiso de Snape y Hermione; hoy era el gran día: 'la boda'.

Hermione lucía un largo y hermoso vestido blanco muchos cristales en la parte superior del mismo. Le quedaba entallado hasta sus caderas y de allí comenzaban a salir rizo dejando una larga cola. Su peinado eran un moño alto pero sencillo y alrededor de este una corona que dejaba caer un hermoso velo hasta su cintura. Toda una princesa.

El profesor no se quedaba atrás. A pesar de llevar una vestimenta negra como de costumbre, esta era muy elegante y con un poco de brillo. Se había recogido el pelo por primera vez con un pequeño moño hacia atrás. Se veía muy guapo. Eran los novios perfectos.

La boda fue al estilo muggle. Hermione caminaba hacia el altar, Severus la esperaba. Cuando por fin llego, tomo su mano y se arrodillaron frente al altar. Después de un colapso de tiempo emitieron sus votos para luego decir un 'acepto' y besarse. Los dos sonreían con mucha emoción por fin eran marido y mujer. Después de dar por terminada la ceremonia, la pareja y los invitados se dirigieron al gran comedor de Hogwarts, ahí seria la fiesta. Todos felicitaban a los novios, todos bailaron, comieron, rieron, en fin disfrutaron de la fiesta al máximo. Por fin la noche llegaba y ya los invitados habían sido despachados puesto que los novios querían tener su gran noche. ¡Y qué noche! Los dos por primera vez se unieron para ser solo uno. Los dos recorrieron sus cuerpos y entre besos y caricias unieron sus cuerpos mientras los dos suspiraban y gritaban el nombre del otro.


	2. Llegada a Hogwarts

12 años después….

-Sophie… Sebastián… se hace tarde bajen, ya! - decía Hermione a sus dos gemelos.

Si, Severus y Hermione tuvieron dos hermosos hijo. Sebastián era de piel pálida como su padre, pero su pelo era ondulado y castaño. Sus ojos eran como los de su madre, era muy inteligente y bastante alegre y travieso. Se parecía mucho a su madre aunque cuando se enojaba sacaba la mirada y el carácter de su padre. Sophie era la princesa de Severus. La chica era idéntica a él excepto por la nariz. (Gracias a Dios) Su pelo era lacio y negro como el de Snape y sus ojos y piel igual. Ni hablar del carácter de la joven era alegre y cariñosa como su madre pero también tenía ciertas malas mañas de Snape, incluso una día Hermione la tuvo que reprender fuertemente puesto que en una ocasión la joven estaba viendo su programa favorito en la TV y Sebastián cambio el canal, la chica se molesto y al ver que su hermano se burlaba de ella decidió coger la varita de su padre y levitar a su hermano, el chico estaba muy asustado y comenzó a gritar mientras Sophie se reía a carcajadas. Hermione al ver la escena le quito la varita a Sophie y la castigo por un mes sin poder ver Tv. Severus observaba todo detrás de la pared mientras una sonrisa sínica se posaba en sus labios. "Definitivamente será una Slytherin" pensó Snape.

A pesar de ser una familia con distintos genios eran muy unidos y los gemelos se querían y se cuidaban mucho a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones entre ellos. Hoy irán por primera vez a Hogwarts, estaban muy nerviosos y su madre igual. Snape estaba tranquilo aunque estaba ansioso por saber en cuales casas quedarían sus hijos. El rogaba a Merlín que por lo menos uno de ellos quedara en Slytherin porque tener tres leones en un mismo hogar no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Severus, amor ¿ya estás listo? Baja tú también.- Snape bajaba las escaleras.

-Hermione por favor tranquilízate, pareces que fueses tú la que irá a estudiar.- dicho esto la beso. Hermione sonrió y le correspondió el beso.

\- Buena manera de callarme Sev.- Los dos estaban abrazados mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

-Puuuuf…! Que romántico, Sebastián mira a estos tortolitos.- Se burlaba Sophie por la escena

-Ya, déjalos y madura ya.- Sophie lo miro de forma burlona y bajaron las escaleras.

\- Sophie, sabes que en la escuela no te puedes comportar de esta manera.

\- Lo sé, mama. Solo bromeaba.

-Por cierto porque no te pusiste la diadema que te compre?

\- Mama, es rosada, voy a parecer niña fresa.-se quejo Sophie

-Lástima porque te hubiese quedado hermosa.

-¿Ya tiene sus baúles y todo lo necesario? Saben que por ningún motivo pienso regresar. ¿Seguro que tiene todo listo?

-Sí, papa…- respondieron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno listo. Agárrense de las manos nos apareceremos.-ya?-todos asintieron.

Y en un 'plop' desaparecieron para reaparecer en la estación de trenes.

-Bueno chicos hay que cruzar el muro- Sebastián miro aterrado a su mama.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo hermanito? - dijo Sophie mientras se reía de su hermano.

-Bueno si tan lista y valiente te crees ¿porque mejor no lo cruzas tú primero tonta...- la desafio Seba

\- Claro porque no…- dijo un tanto nerviosa y esta miro a su padre.-

-Ya!, yo cruzare contigo y tu Sebastián cruzaras con tu mama. Ven Sophie.- tomo a la joven por la espalda y corrieron hasta el muro y lo traspasaron.

\- Ven amor no pasara nada.

-Pero mamá y si nos pasa como al tío Harry y al tío Ron que no lograron pasar el muro en su segundo año.- dijo el joven tragicamente.

-Cariño por Merlín eso fue hace años, ahora no tienes por qué temer, ven.- dicho esto lo tomo por el brazo y corrieron hasta el muro y lo traspasaron.

-Papa, mira la cara de Sebastián, parece que vio un dementor.- se burlo la joven.

-Sophie Eileen Snape compórtate.- reprendió Snape. Sophie decidió mejor no decir ni una palabra con la mirada que le dedico su padre. Caminaron hacia el tren y en eso se encontraron con Harry, su esposa Giny y sus dos hijos Albus Severus (el mayor) y James Sirius ( menor por un año).

-¿Harry como has estado?.- Saludo al chico mientras lo abrazaba

-Muy bien Mione... Hola Severus.- lo saludo con un apretón de mano.

\- Giny como has estado amiga, ya hace un mes que no nos vistan. Albus, James como están chicos?-

\- Bien tía Mione.- le respondieron con una sonrisa y se acercaron a los gemelos Snape mientras los adultos conversaban.

-Hola chicos como están?

-Yo bien. Aunque Sebastián casi vomita al pasar el muro.- dijo con tono de burla.

-Basta Sophie!.

-Ya chicos. No te preocupes Seba yo también estaba nervioso. Por cierto ¿no saben en qué casa los ubicaran?- Pregunto Albus. Los gemelos se miraron por un instante y Sophie decidió hablar.

-Bueno, yo quisiera Slytherin aunque mi mama dice que quiere que vaya en Gryffindor.-

-Yo quiero en Gryffindor.- interrumpió Sebastián.

-Bueno, chico no importa en la casa que nos toque yo solo espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos. Por mi parte mi papa dice que lo más probable yo vaya a Gryffindor porque él y mamá eran de esa casa.-

Albus, James vengas por sus cosas.- dictó Harry

-Adiós Herms espero poder vernos más seguidos.

-Claro Harry, adiós Giny!- Se despidieron y se fueron. Los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo. Los Snape se dirigían a la entrada del tren cuando un rubio se les acerco y saludo.

-Padrino, Hermione!

-Draco que sorpresa, que haces aquí? Tenía entendido que estabas viviendo en Paris.-

\- Si pero Astoria y yo decidimos mudarnos cuando Scorpius cumpliera once años para que pudiera estudiar en Hogwarts.

-¿Y donde esta Astoria y mi ahijado?- Pregunto Snape.

-Ahí viene…- Una mujer muy elegante y hermosa se dirigía hacia ellos un poco molesta.

-Draco tu hijo esta insoportable dice que de ninguna manera va a entrar al tren…- la mujer no se había percatado de quienes estaban delante de ellos.

-Oh! Severus querido perdona mi imprudencia no me fije. Como están?- pregunto la mujer.

-muy bien gracias.-contestaron.

-Draco tu hijo está allí parado y no quiere hacer caso a lo que le digo, ve y habla con él. - Draco con gesto de paciencia se dirigió al joven rubio que estaba recostado del muro.

\- Severus no sabes lo difícil que se ha puesto tu ahijado, desde que se entero que dejaríamos Paris se puso muy rebelde.

-Entiéndelo Astoria un cambio tan repentino no es fácil para un niño.- la consoló Hermione.

\- Esto trato Herms pero se nos hace tan difícil…- mientras su esposa hablaba con los Snape Draco trataba de convencer a su hijo y en cuanto lo tranquilizo un poco se dirigieron hacia los demás.

-Scorpius, saluda a tu padrino.- le ordeno Draco. El niño miro bien serio a la familia Snape y les dirigió un seco "Hola". Sebastián trato de buscarle conversación al joven rubio mientras los adultos platicaban.

-Ho..hola.- el rubio lo miro bien serio y no contesto.

-¿En que casa crees que te pondrán?- pregunto Seba

\- Y a ti que te importa… - contesto de mala manera.

-Oye no seas grosero, mi hermano solo trataba de ser amable contigo niño mimado.

-Tu cállate niña estúpida, nadie pidió tu opinión, entrometida.- contesto furioso el rubio.

Y sin más preámbulos Sophie saco su varita y apunto al rubio que la miro un poco asustado pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Snape como si tuviera ojos en la espalda se giro y al ver la escena grito…

\- Sophie Eileen Snape, baja la maldita varita en este mismo instante.-le ordeno su padre.

\- La bajaré cuando este imbécil aprenda a respetar a los demás.- y haciendo oídos sordo a su padre la chica le lanzó un 'desmayus' al joven rubio que cayó a dos metros de ellos.

\- Sophieeeeee.!- grito su madre. Todos parecían petrificado por lo ocurrido.

Snape se acerco a su hija y la tomo del brazo bruscamente y le quito su varita. Hermione se acerco al joven rubio que por suerte no se hizo nada. Todos los presente en la estación miraban la escena.

\- EL EMPEZO!- dijo Sophie. Y su hermano como en señal de apoyo se paro tras de ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No me importa quien empezó ahora mismo te disculpas.- ordenó Snape.

\- Como te atreves niña estúpida pudiste matarme.-dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su madre.

\- Astoria, Draco perdonen a mi hija es que es muy explosiva.- se disculpo Hermione.

\- No te preocupes Herms, creo que mejor nos vamos.- dijo Astoria.

\- Scorpius quiero que te disculpes.- ordeno Draco.

\- No lo hare.- dijo el chico. Su padre lo miro de una manera furiosa que el chico prefirió acceder.

\- Lo siento- dijo entre dientes.

\- Perdón no te escuché- dijo Sophie. Snape que la tenia agarrada por un brazo la apretó más y le dijo que se disculpara.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpo secamente la joven.

En ese mismo instante el tren aviso con un ' Chuuuuu" la hora de salida. Las familias se despidieron y cada una cogió por su lado. Al estar frente a la puerta del tren Hermione se agacho y se dirigió a sus dos hijos.

\- Chicos les pido que por favor se porten bien y no se metan en líos. Recuerden lo que les hable de su padre, el será su profesor y como tal no deben tratar. Además saben que él no tiene fama de ser el profesor más amable y quiero que ignoren todo comentario negativo que escuchen acerca de él.

\- Si mamaaaaa..- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

\- Sebastián nada de bromas en horas de clase y cuida a tu hermana.

\- Sophie, te pido que por favor te portes bien. Nada de duelos con ninguno de tus compañeros y haz caso a lo que te digan tus profesores. Sabes que sigo molesta contigo lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Sabes que estas castigada… -

\- Castigada? Pero si no voy a regresar a casa por dos o tres semana…-

\- Pues cuando estés de regreso, no habrá televisión ni computadora para ti.

\- Pero mama…-

\- Adiós-

Hermione los beso y de forma decepcionante miro a su hija. Luego se dirigió a su esposo.

\- Severus mi amor, los voy a extrañar.- La castaña beso y abrazo a su esposo mientras se le salían unas lagrimas.

\- Hermione, quedamos en que no ibas a llorar si dos fines de semanas al mes los chicos y yo dormimos en casa, además los días pasan rápido amor.

\- Lo sé, Severus pero me voy a quedar angustiada, ni siquiera ha entrado a la escuela y ya Sophie comenzó a comportarse mal.

\- Hermione no te preocupes yo me encargo de que no se meta en líos. Te amo Mione, Adiós amor. - se despidió besando por última vez a su esposa.

Los tres se montaron en el tren y por la ventana le decían adiós a su mama.

\- Adiós mis tesoros, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien!.- Decía una melancólica Hermione mientras le tiraba besos al aire.

\- Adiós mama, te queremos.- dijo Sebastián y el tren despego.

-Tengo que ir al vagón de profesores y dar algunas rondas, para nada quiero que salgan de aquí, y menos que se ponga a pelear, entendieron…-

\- Si papa.- dicho esto Severus salió.

Albus y Fred Wesley (el hijo mayor de Ron y Luna) se sentaron junto a los gemelos Snape. Pasaron todo el viaje hablando del Quidditch (un tema que a los cuatros les fascinaba aunque nunca lo habían jugado) y de lo sucedido con Sophie y Scorpius.

Luego de muchas horas de viajes por fin llegaron a Hogwarts. Todos bajaron del tren y Hagrid recibió a los de primer año muy amablemente. Acto seguido todos los nuevos se encontraban frente a las puertas del Gran comedor y estas se abrieron dejando pasar a los jóvenes sorprendidos y emocionados. La profesora Mcgonagall los llevo frente de todos y delante de una silla con el sombrero seleccionador. Luego de unas palabras de parte del director comenzó la elección.

-Albus Severus Potter.- dijo la profesora. El chico subió un poco nervioso y se sentó.

-Ummm… que tenemos aquí. Ah…Potter sabias que iba a colocar a tu padre en Slytherin y no lo hice porque él me lo pidió.- el niño se tenso completamente, para nada quería quedar en ese casa.

-En Slytherin no por favor en Slytherin no.- suplico el joven.

-Si así lo quieres… ¡GRYFFINDOR!- se escucharon gritos y aplausos por todo el salón.

-Scorpius Malfoy- llamo Mcgonagall. El chico con porte de superioridad e indiferencia subió y la profesora le coloco el sombrero.

-¿Es obvio no?... ¡SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero. Otra vez se escucharon aplausos pero esta vez de la mesa de las serpientes.

Y así fueron pasando cada uno de los estudiantes hasta que solo quedaron los gemelos Snape.

\- Sebastián Snape…- el chico miro a su padre que estaba en la mesa de profesores y este le dedico una mirada de apoyo. El chico realmente quería estar en Gryffindor. Subió y se sentó.

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí… Un Snape. Pero espera también eres un Granger. En donde te pondré? En Slytherin o…. en Gryffindor.- El chico trago saliva y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Gryffindor!- Snape se tenso un poco sin embargo su hijo estaba feliz. Solo esperaba que su hija fuera a Slytherin.

\- Sophie Eileen Snape…- la chica subió, estaba nerviosa pero no lo daría a demostrar. Miro a su padre y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Otro Snape… y de la misma edad. Hermanos gemelos supongo. Donde te ubicare… no me gustaría separarlos.- al escuchar esto la chica abrió los ojos como platos y giro a ver a su padre.

\- Pero creo que no te gusta la idea verdad?

\- Quiero que pongas en Slytherin.- todos hicieron silencio, era la primera vez que un estudiante pedía quedar en Slytherin. Snape sonrió y al director se le escucharon unas risillas.

\- Estas segura?

\- ¡SI! Muy segura. "Más le vale a este sombrero ponerme donde le digo si no voy a convertir en bufanda para la próxima Navidad." Se dijo la chica para sus adentros.

\- Bueno… ¡SLYTHERIN!- la mesa de las serpientes comenzó a gritar y a felicitar a la chica. Snape estaba feliz aunque trataba de no hacerlo mostrar.

Luego de cenar cada uno de los estudiantes junto con sus perfectos fueron a sus salas comunes y se acomodaron en sus habitaciones y camas. Todos estaban maravillados con el castillo. Ya comenzaba una nueva etapa para esto chicos, definitivamente seria un año fenomenal.


	3. El partido y el castigo

4 Años después

-Sophie a segunda hora tenemos 'Pociones' no puedes llegar tarde el profesor se va a molestar y nos quitara puntos.

-Tranquila Emma el partido termina 15 minutos antes de la clase me dará tiempo.- Emma se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Sophie.

-Sophie Eileen sabes que no te dejaran ir sin antes dar uno que otro autógrafo. Haz caso, te vas a meter en un lio con tu papa.

-No seas tan miedosa Emma ya verás volveré antes de la clase, solo te pido que si no me diese tiempo de llegar distraigas a papa.- dicho esto la chica se dirigió los más rápido que pudo junto con su escoba al campo de Quidditch.

\- Sophie…- tarde, ya la chica se había ido.- porque siempre me pones en aprietos…- susurro Emma- la joven castaña se fue hacia la biblioteca.

…..

En el campo de Quidditch

-Y aquí viene los jugadores de Gryffindor y su mejor buscador…. Albus!- Severus! -Potteeeeeer!- se escuchaba la voz chillona del altoparlante. Todos aplaudían al ver llegar a los jugadores haciendo maromas y piruetas.

-Y por el otro lado están los Slytherin! Y su mejor buscadora y jugadora…. Sophie!-Eileeeeeeeen!-Snape!- Otra vez se escucharon aplausos y gritos de todas la casa excepto por los leones.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie." Gritaban todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos los jugadores se colocaron en sus posiciones esperando el silbido del pito.

-Albus suerte!-

-Suerte Sophie, que gane el mejor.-

-Eso intentare Albus- y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese mismo instante sonó el pito y comenzó el juego.

Después de una hora de juego los dos equipos estaban empatados. Y como la mayoría de la veces Sophie atrapo la 'Snitch' y todos incluyendo profesores, comenzaron a gritar de la emoción. Al bajar al suelo todos los del equipo cargaban a su mejor jugadora con el trofeo en mano mientras le tomaban algunas fotos. Como era de esperarse muchos estudiantes comenzaron a pedirle autógrafos a Sophie. La mayoría la consideraban la mejor jugadora de Hogwarts y todos querían tomarse fotos con ellas. Después de varias firmas Sophie se acordó que tenía clase, para colmo de pociones. La chica se disculpo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se cambio la ropa con magia. Iba tarde otra vez…

Por otra parte, Emma estaba sentada en su mesa nerviosa y rogando a Merlín que el profesor tardase en llegar. Se escucho la puerta abrir fuertemente, Snape pasaba con su porte de elegancia y severidad y los mando a callar aunque todos ya lo habían hecho antes de que este se los pidiera.

-Hoy harán la poción "Crece Hueso".- dijo secamente. - Las instrucciones y procedimiento están en la pizarra. Tienen una hora y media.- Mientras decía esto Snape recorría todo el salón con sus ojos y se percato que cierta alumna no estaba en su clase. Miro hacia la mesa donde se supone que estuviese y miro a Emma de forma interrogante. Emma como si la cosa no fuera con ella desvió la mirada hacia su pergamino. El profesor se acerco a y le pregunto:

\- Donde está la señorita Snape?- Emma se tenso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Sophie….eh… bueno… ella, ella.- Snape alzo una ceja y la miro de una forma intimidante.

-Deje de balbucear y dígame donde está su amiguita. Oh! Debo adivinar - dijo Sarcásticamente. - Está en ese maldito juego?

-Señor yo… no… no se!- trataba de decir Emma. Snape la dedico una última mirada y se dirigió a su escritorio.

"Sophie donde estas"- se dijo en sus pensamientos la castaña.

Sophie corría lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Se paro frente a la puerta y respiro hondo. Abrió la puerta tratando de que su profesor no la oyera y al ver que estaba de espalda buscando algo en el almario, caminó en puntitas hacia su mesa. Emma la miraba angustiada. Algunos en el salón estaban tensos otros trataban de aguantar la ricitas.

Sophie se sentó en su mesa rogando que Snape no s diese cuenta. Pero una voz la hizo brincar en su asiento.

-Señorita Snape creo que en vez de entrar silenciosamente debería excusarse por su tardanza.- le dijo todavía de espalda. Sophie y Emma se miraron y cuando el profesor se volteo…

-Treinta puntos menos para su casa por su tardanza…

-Pero tenía juego de Quidditch y no había otro buscador en mi equipo que me reemplazara.- se excuso la chica

-No es mi problema y está castiga por la excusa tan mediocre que me dio, hay cosas primordiales como por ejemplo 'las clases'. Hoy después de la cena en mi despacho.- Ordeno Snape

-Si profesor.- dijo la joven entre dientes y enojada.

La tarde transcurrió como todo los días. Todos fueron a sus clases y la hora de la cena estaba cerca. Sophie caminaba con Emma hacia el gran comedor.

-Sophie porque el juego tardo tanto tiempo..? -

\- Es que quise que Albus sintiera que me la ponía difícil… tenías que ver su cara de emoción cuando vio la tabla de los puntos y vio que estábamos empates…

-El amor el amor….- se burlaba Emma.

-Ya Em…! Cuando se dará cuenta que estoy loca por él.- dijo Sophie mientras ponía cara de idiota enamorada.

-Hay Soph… El amor te pone tan idiota que haces que te castiguen.

-Ya! No me lo acuerdes. Yo que tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca a platicar con él. Ahora tendré que escuchar el sermón de mi amargado padre…- terminaron la conversación mientras entraban en el gran comedor. Se sentaron junto a los de su mesa y el directo comenzó hablar.

-Quiero felicitar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin por el gran partido de hoy.- Dicho esto todos aplaudieron y los de la mesa de la serpientes comenzaron a gritar…. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie". La chica se sonrojo y tímidamente miro hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba su padre que la miraba con la ceja alzada y negaba con la cabeza.

Luego de también felicitar al equipo perdedor comenzaron a cenar y al terminar Sophie se dirigió a cumplir su más injusto castigo. Sophie ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape y estas se abrieron sin darle tiempo a ella de dejar saber su presencia. La chica entro, sabía que el castigo se le haría eterno. Snape sin dejar de escribir en su escritorio la mando a tomar asiento. La chica obedeció y espero a que este le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Pasaron 15 minutos y Snape no decia ni ina palabra, solo coregia unos ensayos.

\- Papa me puedes decir que tengo que hacer…?- dijo decidida.

\- Quedarte quieta y callada , creo que es el peor castigo que puedes tener.

\- Eso… solo eso..?- refunfuñó la joven.

\- Si.- contesto secamente Snape.

Luego de una hora y media Snape se levanto y Sophie con gesto aburrido lo miro.

\- Sophia, (así la llamaba cuando estaba molesto con ella),espero que sea la última vez que llegas tarde a clases por irte a jugar …-

\- ¡Woow! papa al parecer a todos les agrada que juegue y me felicitan menos tu.- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- No es que no juegues Sophie, hay prioridades como por ejemplo TUS -ES-TU-DIOS. O acaso piensas vivir del Quidditch?- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Pues si es lo que me gusta no veo cual sea el problema papa.- Snape se quedo en shock jamás pensó que su hija siendo tan buena en las materias prefiera jugar.

\- Sophia eres muy inteligente y lista como para que pierdas el tiempo en tonterías.- dijo un poco alterado.

\- Papa, no son tonterías, soy la mejor jugadora de Hogwarts y amo el Quidditch, jugar es mi pasión.- los dos se quedaron en silencio dándose la espalda.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo papa, pensé que tu si me entenderías, de mama esperaba cualquier cosa pero de ti lo mínimo que esperaba era que me comprendieras.- decía esto mientras trataba de contener unas lagrimas aunque le fue en vano porque ya su cara estaba mojada.

\- Sophie sabes que te he apoyado en todo pero tienes que estudiar para que puedas ser toda una profesional. Tienes mucho potencial para ejercer cualquier profesión y no voy a permitir que eche tu futuro a la mierda.

\- Ja! - se rio sínicamente.- Sabes papa estoy a nada de ser una profesional… pero en el Quidditch. Lástima que tu no lo veas así.- dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No te he dicho que te vayas.-

\- Es tarde ya, necesito dormir para mañana no llegar tarde a mis clases.- dijo sarcásticamente y salió del despacho a pasos largos. Snape se limito a sentarse y respirar profundo.

Sophie se dirigía hasta su sala común, pero a mitad de camino se recostó de la pared llorando y pegándole a la misma. Un joven rubio vio a la chica allí pero no se percato del ánimo de la joven. El muchacho se acerco sin que ella se diese cuenta.

\- Snape!, se supone que estés en la sala común o nos quitaran puntos otra vez por tu culpa.- la chica se paralizo y disimuladamente se limpio la cara. Aunque de todas maneras se notaba que estuvo llorando. La chica se volteo y le dedico una mirada de furia al rubio.

Scorpius abrió los labios para decirle algo pero al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de la joven prefirió quedarse callado e intento disculparse.

\- Yo… eh… lo sien…-

\- Cállate Malfoy, no intestes disculparte. Vete y déjame en paz.- El joven se fue pero antes le dedico unas palabras a la chica.

\- No seas débil y no permitas que te vean así Snape, o perderás todo el respeto que te tienen- dicho esto se retiró. Sophie hizo oídos sordo aunque escucho perfectamente lo que Scorpius dijo.

Después de varios minutos tratando de tranquilizarse Sophie se fue a su sala común y para su suerte no había nadie en el recibidor. La joven avanzó hasta su habitación y se encerró. La chica se dio un baño de agua fría esto la relajaba y acto seguido se acostó en la cama y al cerrar los ojos se durmió.


	4. Salida a Hogsmeade y el ataque

Al día siguiente Emma toco a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga. Sophie por ser una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts como en lo académico y deportivo se había ganado unos privilegios y uno de ellos era tener una habitación solo para ella.

-Sophie si no despiertas pronto se te hará tarde… hoy tenemos historia de la magia a primera hora. Anda levántate ya!- Sophie al escuchar a su amiga con gesto de hastío se levanto y dirigió hacia el baño y se preparo. Al salir bajo junto a Emma y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. De camino Sophie le comento a su amiga lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Em, anoche fue horrible…! Al parecer no me basto con que mi papa estuviese reclamándome si no que al terminar mi "castigo" el idiota de Malfoy me encontró llorando…

-Oh! Sophie! ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Por qué no me levantaste y hablábamos?- dijo su amiga en tono amable pero preocupado.

-Estaba cansada y no quería molestar.- dijo mientras las dos se encontraban paradas frente a la puerta del gran comedor. Sophie bajo la cabeza.

-Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga eres como mi hermana, para nada seria molestia Sophia Eileen.- Dicho esto le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Em!- y la abrazo.-Yo solo espero que el idiota de Malfoy no se le ocurra abrir su boca.- Dicho esto entraron y se sentaron a desayunar. Sophie sabía que su padre estaba en la mesa de profesores pero la joven estaba tan molesta con él que prefirió no mirarlo. En ese instante Sebastián junto con Albus y Fred entraron y se acercaron a las jóvenes.

-Hermanita quedamos en que después del partido iríamos a la biblioteca pero tú no fuiste…- dijo interrogante.

-El profesor Snape me castigo por llegar tarde a su clase después del partido.- se disculpó

-Ah… lo siento.- y le coloco una mano en hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Sophie pensábamos ir a Hogsmeade después de clases, es viernes y luego también podíamos ir a la tienda de mis tíos en el callejón Diagon… quieren ir?

\- Pero es que este fin de semana nos toca a Seba y a mi dormir en casa y papa siempre quiere que nos vayamos después de la cena- dijo desanimadamente.

\- No te preocupes por eso Hermana.-dijo de forma traviesa.

\- Creo que una poción para dormir un par de horas más funcionara.- dijo Fred quiñándole un ojo.

\- Están locos?- casi gritaron la chicas. Todos voltearon a verlos por un momento.

\- Si papa se entera nos mata Sebastián Snape.- dijo casi en susurro.

\- No se dará cuenta porque Albus me prestará su capa de invisibilidad y le echaré la poción en la comida de la cena.

\- Sebastián no creo que…- decía dudosa Sophie.

\- Tú no harás nada, seré yo. Y Adiós que no quiero que sospechen. Esta será mi mejor jugada, Fred acuérdame anotarla.- dijo y todos rieron. Luego se fueron a su mesa. Ellos no contaban con que un rubio había escuchado toda la conversación, y este se moría de rabia. No por lo de la broma si no porque Albus y Sophie estarían junto y esto le hirvió la sangre a Malfoy. Si, Malfoy aunque no lo demostraba se había enamorado la chica que en primer año lo enfrento en la estación del tren.

\- Sophie Albus no te quitaba la mirada…- dijo Emma con un tono pícaro.

\- Cállate Em, te pueden oír.- dijo nerviosa. Su amiga se limito a reír y continuaron desayunando para después ir a sus clases.

Todo el día transcurrió normal y en las horas libres Sophie y Emma estaban en la biblioteca mientras los tres chicos organizaban mejor su plan sobre dormir a Snape. Se acercaba la cena y ya los chicos estaban preparados para realizar su plan. Las chicas estaban en la mesa del gran comedor rogando a Merlín que el profesor Snape no se diera cuenta de lo que iban a hacer.

-Toma la capa Seba- dijo Albus.

-¿Trajiste la poción Fred?- pregunto Sebastián.

-Sí, mis tíos dicen que con tan solo tres gotas será suficiente y que no nos excedamos porque puede ser peligroso. Ten.- dijo dándole el frasco.

-Ustedes vayan a la mesa y si pasa algo que haga que me descubran ustedes conjuren y quemen las cortinas del comedor, preferiblemente las de Slytherin, para que distraigan a todos, entendieron?-

-Si!

-Bueno, manos a la obra.- cada uno se dirigió al lugar que le correspondía y Sebastián se puso la capa. Ya todos los profesores, incluyendo a Snape, y los estudiantes se encontraban en el gran salón. Las miradas de los cuatro cómplices que estaban sentados se cruzaban de forma nerviosa. Sebastián se acerco lo más cauteloso que pudo a la mesa de profesores. Snape estaba en la esquina de la mesa lo cual se le hizo bastante fácil para poder añadir las tres gotas de la poción al plato del profesor. Cuando Snape se volteo a mirar a Dumbledore que le hablaba, Seba aprovechó y echo las gotas en el plato lo más rápido que pudo. Snape volteo bruscamente y Seba se paralizo por un momento pero luego camino hacia atrás poco a poco sin que sus pasos y respiración se escuchasen. Snape algo perturbado, levanto su brazo y lo extendió hacia el aire pero no toco nada. Sophie estaba súper tensada, a Emma le sudaban las manos y ni hablar de Fred y Albus. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al profesor de forma interrogante este se limito a ignorarlos haciendo una mueca de fastidio y comenzó a comer. Luego de varios minutos Sebastián entro lo más tranquilo y normal que pudo y se sentó al lado de sus amigos. Solo se limitaron a sonreír y continuaron comiendo.

Snape salió del gran comedor, Dumbledore le había dicho que iría a su despacho a platicarle algo muy importante y Snape se adelantó.

A los pocos minutos el director también salía y se dirigía al despacho de Snape. Al llegar Snape lo invitó de forma muy seca a tomar asiento.

-Severus hijo, no quiero alarmarte pero al parecer se han visto algunos mortífagos pasar por Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Quien los vio?- pregunto incrédulo

-Una pareja que andaba caminando y fue atacada aunque afortunadamente supieron defenderse. Además el ministerio también detecto la presencia de ellos Severus.- Snape se quedo un tanto pensativo.

-Severus tienes que poner hechizos protectores a tu casa sabes que ellos nunca perdonaron tu traición hacia su señor.- Snape se sentía cansado (la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto) y no podía concentrarse en lo que el anciano le decía. Snape se limito a asentir. Y el anciano un poco desconcertado se despidió y salió del despacho.

Luego de la cena Sophie y Seba se dirigían al despacho de su padre y al llegar se encontraron con el director saliendo del despacho.

-Jóvenes ¿cómo están?- pregunto el anciano

-Bien…- contestaron nerviosos.

-Oh!, que traman chicos los veo algo tensos..- le dijo y los miro sobre encima de los lentes.

\- Nada abuelo, es solo que verte por acá nos sorprendió, pasa algo?- disimulo Sophie.

-No, pero creo que a su padre sí. Vayan y anímenlo lo vi cansado y no es algo muy común en el.- le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

-Seba… cierra tu mente, papa no es idiota y sabe que algo anda mal.-dijo susurrando. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a su padre recostado encima de su escritorio.

-Papa!- llamo Sebastián. Snape no se movía. Sophie se quedo en la puerta. Sebastián se acerco y lo movió por el hombro pero Snape seguía sin contestar.

-Sophie creo que lo mate… maldición lo mate.- dijo angustiado.

-No seas imbécil Sebastián obviamente la poción que le diste funciono, él no va a despertar hasta que se le pase el efecto que son como por dos horas más o menos.- Sebastián se acerco para ver si lo sentía respirar y si, respiraba. Los gemelos salieron a encontrarse con Albus, Fred y Emma. Cuando ya estaban listos salieron. Solo tenían dos horas y las tenían que aprovechar al máximo. Ninguno se percato que Scorpius los seguía, fueron a Hogsmeade y entraron a un par de tiendas para luego dirigirse al callejón Diagon. Al llegar todos entraron a Sortilegios Wesley. Todos recorrieron la tienda, Sophie compró algunos dulces y al ver que sus amigos iban a tarda decidió esperarlos afuera, la tienda estaba repleta de gente. Sophie se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la tienda a ojear una de las revistas que compró. Un rubio la miraba desde lejos escondiese. De pronto una anciana con una capa que apenas dejaba ver su rostro, ropa sucia y con una gran joroba se le acerco a la joven casi arrastrando las piernas.

-Hola jovencita, tengo hambre y no he comido en varios días… tienes algún panecillo o algo de comer que me regales.- dijo con una voz entre cortante y suave. Sophie la miro tiernamente.

-¿No tienes familia?- cuestiono la joven.

-No, esta pobre mujer está sola y creo que así he de morir. ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

-Sophie…Sophie Snape.- dijo mientras buscaba entre las bolsas algunos dulces para la anciana. Cuando subió la mirada vio una varita apuntando hacia ella y la supuesta anciana se había convertido en una mujer de pelo riso y con cara de sicópata. Sophie hizo aguaje para coger su varita pero la mujer le acerco la varita de una forma amenazante.

-No te atrevas a moverte niña estúpida.- dijo la voz chillona.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- cuestionó decidida la joven

-Creo que la que hace aquí las preguntas soy yo maldita chiquilla.-grito la mujer. -Yo soy una vieja amiga de tu padre.- dijo más calmada. - me imagino que te ha hablado de mi… soy Bellatrix Lestrange.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Sophie se paralizó al escuchar su nombre. Su abuelo y su padre le habían relatado todo sobre la guerra y se acordaba muy bien de ese nombre.

-¡Maldita, tu deberías estar muerta!.- dijo entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella la escuchara.

-Cállate estúpida.- le dijo mientras la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la cara. Sophie cayó al suelo.

\- El traidor de tu padre pagará todo lo que ha hecho.- Bella apunto a Sophie con su varita. -Crucioooo!- grito. La chica esperaba el impacto pero este nunca llego. Bella la miro con furia y lo volvió a intentar pero este no tocaba a la joven. Bella no contaba con que Scorpius estuviese allí y le lanzará u hechizo protector a la joven.

-Aléjate de ella tía. Déjala en paz.- grito Scorpius saliendo de su escondite y apuntando a Bella con su varita.

-Oh! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… - dijo de forma sínica.

-Es mejor que te vayas asquerosa mortífaga.-

-¡Expelliarmus!.-grito Bella y la varita de Scorpius voló.

-Por entrometido tú también vas a morir. ¡Cruciooo!- dijo apuntando al rubio. Este cayó al piso gritando y revolcándose del dolor. Sophie reaccionó rápido y apuntó a Bella diciendo "desmaius" y Bella voló y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Scorpius se quejaba del dolor Sophie volteo y se arrodillo a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

-Malfoy eres un tonto, mira lo que te hizo esa desgraciada.- le dijo angustiada. En ese mismo instante salieron sus amigos de la tienda y corrieron hacia ellos al ver a Scorpius en el Suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto alterado Sebastián.

-Vayan por ayuda rápido, mándenle un mensaje a papa y al abuelo.- dijo desesperada. Fred y Emma entraron a la tienda para enviar una carta con la lechuza de los tíos de Fred. La camisa del rubio se comenzó a manchar de sangre.

-No puede ser esta sangrando.- Sophie comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-Pero qué demonios pasó Sophia…- dijo Sebastián.

-Bellatrix volvió e intentó matarme y Malfoy me defendió.- La chica le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido. Al terminar de desabotonar la camisa vio una herida al costado del rubio, no era grande pero sí bastante profunda. La chica rompió un pedazo de su capa y tapó y presionó la herida.

-Pero, ¿dónde está esa mujer?- pregunto Albus.

-Cayó por allá, vigilen que no se despierte y si lo hace hechícenla otra vez…- Los chicos se pararon a cada lado de la mortífaga. Scorpius estaba delirando y comenzaba a sudar y arder en fiebre. Fred y Emma volvían de la tienda.

\- Ya la envié. No es más rápido que tú te aparezcas con él en el castillo?- sugirió Fred.

-Puedo meter a mis padres en un lio es ilegal que los menores de 17 usen ese método.- dijo Sophie

-Pero es una emergencia.- dijo Emma

-No Emma no puedo tenemos que esperar- decía angustiada Sophie mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando Snape y Dumbledore aparecieron en el lugar. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente hacia el cuerpo del rubio.

-Qué demonios está pasando...-dijo Snape

-¿Que ha pasado jóvenes?- pregunto el director.

-Abuelo…el…ella… me quería matar…- intentaba decir Sophie, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ella le lanzo la maldición.- dijo Sebastián señalando a Bella.

-Bella.- susurró Snape.

La mujer se estaba despertando pero al escuchar aquellas voces se hizo la que seguía inconsciente y cuando todos estuvieron despistados con un 'plop' desapareció.

-Maldita bruja.- dijo Snape.

-Esto hay que anunciarlo a ministerio.- dijo el anciano.

-Severus ciérrale la herida al muchacho.- ordenó. Snape comenzó a recitar un hechizo y la herida de Scorpius comenzó a cerrar. El joven quedo inconsciente y lo llevarían a la enfermería. Severus desapareció con el rubio para reaparecer en la enfermería. El director hizo lo mismo con el resto de los jóvenes pero reapareciendo fuera de la enfermería.

-Muchachos el joven Malfoy ya está en buenas manos se pondrá bien, es mejor que ustedes se retiren a sus salas comunes.

-Pero abuelo yo quiero verlo quiero asegurarme que esté bien.- insistió Sophie.

-Queri Ya él está en buenas manos. Quien mejor que tu padre y Poppy para curarlo, anda ve y date un baño que tienes sangre por toda tu ropa y tus manos.- Sophie persuadida por sus amigos se fue con ellos hacia su sala; los chicos hacia Gryffindor y las dos chicas hacia Slytherin. Después de un gran baño Sophie tomo una poción para dormir sin soñar, fue una tarde muy tensa y necesitaría recobrar fuerzas. Hecho esto se acostó en su cama y se durmió.


	5. Castigado por un mes

A la mañana siguiente Sophie se despertó temprano, luego de tomar un ligero baño y lavarse la boca, se puso unos shorts blancos, una blusa de manguillos negra y su calzado casual. La joven bajo hacia la enfermería. Se encontraba frente a la puerta y no sabía si debía entrar o más bien no sabía cómo agradecerle a Scorpius lo que hizo por ella. Ya decidida entro y Scorpius dormía en una de las camillas casi al final de la enfermería. Sophie se dirigió hacia él tratando de no hacer ruido, se paró a su lado e inconscientemente tomo la mano del rubio. El joven se veía con mejor aspecto sus mejillas tenían un poco de color y al parecer dormía tranquilo. Sophie bajo la mirada y vio que el chico no llevaba camisa, estaba cubierto de vendas por el costado hacia el ombligo. Sophie sonrió de lado y le pareció un poco tierno verlo dormir. La joven negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y al darse cuenta lo que agarraba soltó la mano del rubio como si hubiese hecho algo malo y se sonrojó. Después de varios minutos observándolo Sophie se iba a ir pero una voz la detuvo.

-No te vayas.-Sophie volteo mirándolo entre feliz y nerviosa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

\- Eso creo.- contestó tímidamente

-Bien.- dijo Sophie.

-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

-No, no es necesario. Por cierto ¿capturaron a Bellatrix?

-No, por desgracia la muy infeliz escapó. Pero puedes estar tranquilo ya el abuelo puso hechizos protectores alrededor del castillo.

-¿Abuelo?- cuestiono el joven.

-Si es que le digo así al profesor Dumbledore porque desde pequeña me acostumbró a llamarlo así, es de cariño.- respondió la peli negra.

-Scorpius yo… eh… quería… quiero decir.- Balbuceaba la joven. Scorpius la miro incrédulo.

-Snape no me digas que te pongo nerviosa.- se burlo el joven.

-Gracias.- soltó Sophie. -Gracias por defenderme de Bella, el 'crucio' era para mí y si no fuera por ti quizás me hubiese matado. Lamento lo que te sucedio- Sophie miraba el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-No, es nada.- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Por cierto que hacías allí escondido?- El rubio se paralizo y se sonrojo.

-Yo… - Scorpius no sabía que decir. - Yo pensaba asustarte, quería hacerte una broma para molestarte.- mintió

\- Asustarme?- dijo incrédula.

-Pero tuviste suerte de que ella llegase porque te aseguro que no hubieses podido dormir en toda la noche del miedo.- se burló el rubio. Sophie se rio por el comentario. Sophie continúo platicando con él y contándole quien era esa mujer.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del director, Snape y Dumbledore hablaban sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Hay que tomar medidas drásticas Severus y no podemos dejar que ningún estudiante salga del castillo. Quiero que te encargues de cerrar todos los pasadizos del castillo y de la seguridad del castillo. ¿Ya hablaste con Hermione de lo ocurrido? Preferiría que se quedara a dormir en el castillo en lo que se calma todo.-

-Ya le envié un recado con una de las lechuzas.-

-Bien.- asintió el director.

-Albus, ayer me quede dormido en mi escritorio y sabes que yo no soy de esos que se duermen tan fácilmente, alguien tuvo que echarle algo para dormir en mi comida.- dijo seriamente

-¿Y quién crees que lo ha hecho hijo?

-No estoy seguro pero tengo la sensación que mis hijos y sus amiguitos tuvieron algo que ver. Ellos no me avisaron que irían al callejón.

-Los hare llamar Severus eso que han hecho pudo haber tenido graves consecuencias y hay que advertirles que no pueden fugarse del castillo. No podemos darnos el lujo de que les pase algo, debe haber mas mortífagos por el área.- Severus asintió y se dirigió a la puerta a buscar a los cinco jóvenes. Snape le aviso a los tres chicos de Gryffindor y cuando fue a la sala común de Slytherin Sophie no estaba y Emma le dijo que Sophie no estaba en su recamara. El profesor le dijo a la castaña que se reuniera con los demás en el despacho de Dumbledore. Snape supuso que su hija estaría en la enfermería y fuera del lugar se encontró a la enfermera.

-Poppy ¿Sophie está dentro?- le pregunto.

-Sí, ahora mismo le iba a decir que tiene que retirarse porque el joven Malfoy necesita seguir descansando.

-Bien. Dile que suba de inmediato al despacho del director.- dicho esto se retiro.

Poppy entro con el desayuno del joven en mano y le dijo a la chica que la estaban esperando en la oficina del director. La joven se despidió del joven y salió hacia donde le indico la enfermera. Sophie tocó y la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a su hermano y a sus amigos parados al lado del escritorio. Sophie entro dudosa y le miro a los otros de forma interrogante.

-Quería hablar conmigo director.- dijo mirando hacia el otro lado del lugar donde se encontraba Snape sentado. Entonces recordó que se habían fugado y se tensó.

-Si querida, tomen asiento.- dijo e hizo aparecer unas sillas. Los jóvenes se miraban nerviosos.

-Quiero que me respondan dos cosas…- dijo serio. - Porque se fueron sin el consentimiento de nosotros y… si saben quien le puso poción para dormir a la cena del profesor Snape.- Sebastián trago saliva,' hoy moriré' pensó el joven. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Dumbledore los miro y les hizo seña para que hablasen. Ellos se miraron y Sophie rompió el silencio.

-Fui yo señor, todo esto es mi culpa.- Sus compañeros se sorprendieron.

\- Que es tu culpa Sophie?-

-Yo, les dije a los chicos que quería ir a dar una vuelta y como mi papa no me iba a dar permiso pues le eche la poción en su comida y los convencí para que escaparan conmigo.- dijo decidida.

-No Sophie sabes que no es solo tu culpa y además la idea de la poción fue…- Sophie lo interrumpió.

-No Sebastián, no intentes defenderme yo planee todo yo hice la poción la culpa es mía y de nadie más.- Sus amigos empezaron a quejarse y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez.

-SILENCIO…- dijo Snape.

-Saben que lo que hicieron no es correcto y que tendrán un buen castigo..- les dijo el director.

-Si profesor Dumbledore.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Después de la cena todos los días durante una semana Sophie y Sebastián cumplirán su castigo con el profesor Snape. Y Ustedes tres cumplirán su castigo con la profesora Mcgonagall.- los chicos solo asintieron.

\- Creo que no es necesario recordarles que no pueden salir del castillo por ningún motivo o serán castigados o peor aun expulsados. Por cierto su castigo comienza el lunes puesto que a pesar de su error lo que ocurrió anoche no fue muy agradable.- dijo el director guiñándole un ojo. Snape lo miro con gesto de desacuerdo. El director los mando a salir amablemente.

\- Sophia y Sebastián me esperan afuera en lo que hablo con Dumbledore.- les dijo su padre.

\- Si señor.-dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los otros tres se fueron y se despidieron tímidamente. Los gemelos estaban nerviosos, sabían que su padre los reprendería y para colmo su mama venia en camino. Al salir Snape les dijo que lo siguieran. Ellos en silencio lo siguieron hasta su despacho. Snape conjuro la pared y en esta apareció otra puerta hacia sus aposentos. Snape la abrió y los mando a entrar primero, para luego cerrar la puerta. Los hermanos se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimene apenados sin mirar a su padre.

\- No le he dicho la historia completa a su mama pero tan pronto llegue se lo diré. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensand cuando pusieron la poción en la comida? Se imaginan lo que pudo haber pasado si yo no despertaba y no llegaba a tiempo con Dumbledore…- decía enojado Snape.

\- Papa solo queríamos dar una vuelta y distraernos y tu no no ibas a dejar.- dijo Sophie.

\- Y por eso tuviste la brillante idea de mandarme a dormir…- se acerco seriamente a la chic, que bajo la mirada ante la cercanía de su padre.

\- Fue mi idea papa, y fui yo quien hecho la poción.- interrumpió Sebastián. Sophie hizo aguaje de hablar pero sabía que su hermano no permitiría que ella se echase la culpa de todo. Snape lo miro entre severo y sorprendido y se alejo hacia la pared de la chimenea.

\- Además del castigo que Dumbledore les dio también estarán castigados por un mes sin jugar ni practicar Quidditch. Ya guarde sus escobas para que no se les ocurra desobedecerme- sentencio Snape. El sabía que ese deporte para sus hijos, especialmente para Sophie, era muy importante pero tenía que darles una lección.

\- Papa no, por favor si quieres me quedo el resto del semestre después de la cena en tu despacho pero el Quidditch no por favor.- suplico la joven mientras se le salían unas lágrimas. Su hermano la aguantaba por la espalda.

\- Ya lo decidí y no me voy a retractar. Ahora busquen ropa que esta noche dormirán aquí.- dicho esto se retiró dejando a Seba desanimado y a Sophie triste y enojada.

Luego de un par de minutos los hermanos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes para buscar sus cosas. Sophie entro enfadada a su recámara y salió con un bulto en mano sin mirar a los presente. Antes de ir al despacho Sophie decidió pasar por la enfermería a ver como seguía Scorpius. Y Cuando entro, su madre también estaba allí y la miro entre feliz y preocupada y corrió hacia donde ella.

-Mi vida me alegro que estés bien, cuando leí la carta de tu padre me angustie mucho.- dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba por toda la cara

-Estoy bien mama, ya no tienes que preocuparte.- dijo entre pequeñas risas.

-Sophie le decía a Scorpius que fue muy valiente de su parte lo que hizo por ti.- dijo mirando tiernamente al joven.

-No es nada señora Snape.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Scorpius, sigues mejor?- pregunto la chica.

-Sí, estoy mejor.- dijo sonrojándose.

-Sophie creo que es mejor dejarlo descansar. Adiós Scorpius que te recuperes pronto, sabes que si necesitas algo nos puedes decir.- le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al joven.

-Gracias señora. Solo quisiera pedirle que llame a mis padres.

-No te preocupes que tu padrino ya lo hizo y ya vienen para acá.- el chico asintió y las dos mujeres se retiraron. Al salir de la enfermería Hermione se detuvo.

-Sophie tu padre me dijo que tú y tu hermano tenían que decirme algo muy importante…- dijo mirando a su hija.

Mama, Seba y yo estamos castigados….- mientras caminaban Sophie le conto toda la verdad a su madre. Al principio se enojo mucho por que pudieron haber muertos y eso sería lo peor que le podía a pasar a Severus y Hermione, pero luego se alegro de que su hija fuera sincera y dijese la verdad. Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de Snape donde se encontraron a los dos hombres; uno sentado en el sillón leyendo y otro recostado en la cama mientras trataba de entretenerse levitando a un ratón de pruebas de pociones de su papa. Su madre lo saludo con un cálido beso y un gran abrazo. No hablaría del tema pues Hermione se imaginaba que ya su esposo los había reprendido. Hermione también saludo a su esposo con un tierno beso que este le correspondió. Después de una hora salieron en dirección al gran comedor a cenar los cuatros. Todos estaban cenando y al terminar volvieron al dormitorio de Snape y luego de una larga plática entre los cuatros se acostaron a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

En la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno el director anunció que ningún estudiante podía salir de los alrededores del castillo hasta nuevo aviso. La semana transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos cumplieron su castigo, aunque a los gemelos les quedaba tres semanas de su otro castigo. Sophie se la pasaba cerca del bosque prohíbo o en la biblioteca, un día estaba sentada debajo de un árbol frente al lago negro leyendo y Albus que la vio a lo lejos se le acerco.

\- Hola Soph ¿estás bien?-

\- Hola Albus, pues estoy un poco aburrida.- dijo desanimada.

\- Me imagino… se que el Quidditch es todo para ti, lamento lo de tu castigo.- la chica le sonrió y Albus se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Sophie te has enamorado alguna vez? -pregunto el chico.

\- ¿Porque me preguntas eso Albus?- la joven se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa." Sabrá que estoy enamorada de él" pensó.

\- Es que yo me he enamorado…- dijo tímidamente. "Será de mi… oh Dios mío se me va a declarar" se dijo la chica hacia sus adentros.

\- ¿Y quién es la afortunada Albus?- soltó la joven.

\- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…-

\- Te lo prometo Al- dijo y alzo la mano en señal de juramento.

\- Es… eh … es…- balbuceaba el chico. Sophie se comenzó a desesperar.

\- Ya dime Albus.-

\- Lorena Chon.- soltó el joven- Es ella y es de tu casa, no sé cómo empezar a hablarle y quería que me ayudaras.-

Sophie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a la joven se le paralizo el corazón para luego sentir como se le hacía pedacitos.

\- Sophie lo harás, me ayudaras con ella?-

\- NOOOO. - Dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas. La chica se levanto y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo dejando a un desconcertado Albus.

La joven comenzó a caminar sin rumbo tratando de que nadie la viera llorar. Fue al baño de las chicas pero para su desgracia habían algunas estudiantes de ravenclaw y salió. Sophie no quería ir a su sala común pues todos empezarían a preguntarle que le pasaba.

Entonces salió hacia el bosque prohibido. Scorpius que estaba frente a la ventana de su cuarto vio que Sophie corría hacia el bosque y sintió que algo andaba mal y salió tras ella. Sophie corrió hasta lo más profundo del bosque hasta que cayó rendida en llanto en el tronco de un árbol tirado en el suelo. La chica lloraba sin consuelo.

\- Soy una tonta y una estúpida al pensar que él se fijaría en mí.- se decía a sí misma entre sollozos. Scorpius después de estar buscándola la encontró sentada en el suelo y escucho lo que la joven se decía. - Eres fea Sophie por eso no se fijó en ti, quien se va a fijar en la chica de pelo grasoso. Al parecer soy buena más que para el Quidditch porque para el amor soy un fracaso- se insultaba y lloraba. Scorpius no aguanto más y se acerco a la chica quedando ella de espaldas a él.

\- Debe ser un gran idiota y bastante imbécil por no fijarse en ti. - dijo el rubio. La chica volteo y lo miro sorprendida

\- ¿Malfoy qué haces aquí?-

\- Te vi corriendo hacia acá y supuse que algo andaba mal. Ahora dime quien es el imbécil que te hizo llorar.

\- Scorpius, déjame sola… vete.- le dijo entre sollozos.

\- Dime.-

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

\- Es el tonto de Potter ¿verdad?- Sophie no dijo nada y volteo la cara. Scorpius se bajo quedando a la altura de ella y tomó su barbilla haciendo que esta lo mirase.

\- El no merece esas lágrimas, tú eres muy hermosa Sophie. Potter es un idiota que no puede ver mas allá de su nariz, no se da cuenta de la gran mujer que está perdiendo.

\- Lo dices para que me tranquilices pero no lo lograras, solo quiero… llorar.- dijo la chica mientras las lagrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

\- Sophie lo digo porque es la verdad.- se sinceró el joven. Sophie no pudo más y se hecho en los brazos del rubio a llorar. Scorpius la abrazó quedando ella en su pecho. Después de un largo rato Sophie se calmo pero seguía triste.

\- ¿Scorpius porque haces esto?- le pregunto mientras seguía recostada a él.

\- Sophie yo…- La chica se acomodo y lo miro extrañada. Scorpius enrojeció totalmente.

\- Sophie no se si deba y espero que después de lo que te voy a decir no te enfades ni te alejes de mi…- Sophie abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro incrédula. -Sophie yo estoy enamorado de ti.- soltó.

\- Scorpius no es momento para bromas.- dijo bien seria.

\- No es una broma Sophie yo llevo un año sintiendo esto por ti, te amo y cuando te veo con el imbécil de Potter reviento de los celos.- el silencio los invadió por un momento.

\- Scorpius… yo… eh… no sé qué… decir.- Balbuceaba la joven

\- No tienes que decir nada, pero el idiota de Potter me va oír. Quien se cree que es para hacerte llorar.- Sophie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y menos oír a Malfoy hablar así. El rubio se puso en pie.

\- ¿Scorpius para dónde vas?

\- Voy hablar con ese imbécil, no sé lo que te hizo pero me va a oír. Sophie se levanto y detuvo al joven por el brazo.

\- Scorpius no, el no me hizo nada. El no sabe que yo estoy enamorada de él.

\- ¿Entonces porque llorabas?

\- El me confesó que le gusta Lorena y como es de nuestra casa me pidió que lo ayudara con ella.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y entristecía nuevamente.

Scorpius volvió y la abrazó y la tomó por el rostro y sin que ella se lo esperara la besó. Sophie se paralizo un instante. Luego inconscientemente le correspondió el beso. Scorpius bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven y ella lo tomo por la nuca acercándolo más. Sophie no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Scorpius la besaba con delicadeza como si la chica se fuese a romper. "Que que estoy haciendo, esto no puede ser" pensó la joven. Y retiro su cara y se separo un poco de él.

\- Scorpius yo … no.. perdóname esto no puede ser.- Scorpius la calló con un dedo.

\- Sophie si me das una oportunidad yo te puedo hacer feliz. Sé que te he lastimado antes con mis comentarios y mis burlas, también sé que soy orgulloso e irritante pero yo puedo cambiar, por ti.- le dijo tiernamente el joven.

\- Scorpius, no sé ni que pensar, yo… lo siento pero creo que esto no puede ser.

\- Me correspondiste el beso, y créeme que no se me ha olvidado cuando tomaste mi mano en la enfermería.- Sophie se sorprendió, ella pensaba que él nunca se había percatado.

\- Scorpius… yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas y se alejaba del lugar. Scorpius se quedo mirándola hasta que ya no visualizaba por donde iba.

Scorpius entre feliz y triste se toco los labios y una sonrisa se le posó en su rostro. Se quedo pensativo un momento para luego salir hacia el castillo.

Sophie subió hacia su cuarto y se tiro en la cama entre feliz y triste para luego tocar sus labios y sonreír.

-Me besó, y me dijo que me ama.- se dijo a sí misma. - Pero no, esto no puede ser, yo amo a Albus y…

"Pero Albus no te ama a ti, sin embargo Scorpius si y recuerda que te salvo la vida una vez" le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. Sophie negó con la cabeza y tomo un libro para leer y despejar la mente.

La hora de la cena había llegado y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor. Scorpius y Sophie se dirigían algunas miradas y él le sonreía. Emma se percato del extraño comportamiento de su amiga ya después de la cena la preguntaría. Luego de cenar Sophie y Emma se dirigían a su sala común pero por el camino se encontraron a Fred y Sebastián que las detuvieron.

-Sophie necesito hablar contigo.- la chica miro a su amiga.

-¿Que quieres hablar Seba?

\- Albus me contó lo que paso en el lago y me estuvo preguntando porque te enfadaste.- le dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Seba no es momento para hablar de eso.- dijo enojada y comenzó a alejarse. Su hermano a veces era bastante imprudente.

-Pues entonces creo que es momento de que me explique qué hacían tu y Malfoy en el bosque prohibido.- dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto. Sophie se detuvo y palideció, luego volteo hacia donde su hermano.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?-

-Te vi salir del bosque prohibido y al poco rato Malfoy también salía… - dijo sínicamente su hermano. En ese momento algunos estudiantes pasaban y escuchaban la conversación entre ellos Scorpius y Albus.

-Que haces vigilándome… a caso papa de envió.- dijo enfadada.

-No, no lo hizo pero no me cambies de tema y dime que hacías tú con el estúpido de Malfoy.- ordenó su hermano. Sophie estaba hecha una furia fue a responderle a su hermano pero una voz la interrumpió.

\- No es obvio Snape, tu hermana y yo estamos saliendo.- dijo el rubio mientras se le acercaba a Sophie y la tomaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué? - gritaron incrédulos Sebastián y Albus que se acercaba. Emma miro a Sophie interrogante.

\- Sophie como puedes estar saliendo con esta basura, apuesto a que te hechizó o te obligo a beber una poción.- dijo Albus enfadado.

Sophie no sabía que decir, miraba a Scorpius interrogante y este la miraba con complicidad. Sophie al ver que Albus estaba 'celoso' o algo parecido le siguió el juego al rubio.

\- Pues sí, quiero que todos sepan que Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo y en el bosque prohibido el me preguntó que si quería ser su novia pero no le conteste.- Mintió descaradamente. Scorpius la miro incrédulo. Sophie se paro quedando frente a él.

\- Scorpius quiero que sepas que en estos momento acepto ser tu novia.- le dijo mientras le sonreía. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio que la tomo por las manos.

Muchos de los estudiantes presente comenzaron a gritar 'beso, beso, beso'. Sophie palideció y Scorpius al notar la tensión de la chica decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, se acerco a ella y la besó y la chica le correspondió el pequeño beso. Su hermano junto con sus amigos salieron del lugar pero el gemelo le dijo antes…- Papa se enterará del espectáculo que están haciendo.- y se fue hecho una furia.

La joven estaba hecha un mar de nervios y se preguntaba una y otra vez que demonios había hecho. Sophie junto a Emma y Scorpius se dirigieron a su sala común. Al entrar todos los miraban sorprendidos y con miradas pícaras. Scorpius acompaño a su "novia" a la habitación y al llegara a la puerta le beso la frente y con un "mañana hablaremos" se despidió.

Sophie entro rápidamente a su recamara y detrás entro Emma.

-Sophie Eileen Snape Granger ¿me puedes decir que está pasando? Sabes que yo no me como ese cuento de que tú y Scorpius son novios. - le dijo su amiga.

Sophie la mando a sentar con un gesto de cansancio y le conto todo lo sucedido y el por qué le siguió el juego a Malfoy. Emma no se lo podía creer.

\- Sophie todavía no me creo que Malfoy, el chico más orgulloso y vanidoso de la escuela, se halla enamorado de ti.- le decía su amiga mientras una risilla se posaba en sus labios.

\- Lo sé Emma, pero creo que fue un error hacer esto, mañana a primera hora le diré que esto no puede ser, no quiero lastimarlo.- dijo angustiada

\- Sophie porque no le das una oportunidad, es guapo y por lo que me dijiste te quiere de verdad.-

\- Emma no digas tonterías… y sal de mi habitación que es tarde- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

\- Con que me quieres evadir el tema… bueno solo te puedo decir que lo pienses… antes de que también lo pierdas a él.- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Sophie cerró la puerta y recostada de la misma se dejo caer al piso. Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido, luego de varios minutos decidió tomar un baño para luego acostarse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se vistió y se fue a desayunar. En el recibidor se encontraba Emma y un par de chicas leyendo el periódico de Hogwarts.

Emma vio bajar a Sophie y le dijo que se acercara y le mostro la portada del periódico.

\- ¿Pero quién demonios tomo la foto y escribió esto?

\- Esta anónimo.- dijo Emma

\- Papa me va a matar.- dijo Sophie entre nerviosa y enojada.

\- Y eso que nos has visto los carteles que hay por toda la escuela.- le dijo una de sus compañeras.

\- No no no, no me digan que hay fotos pegadas en las paredes.- dijo incrédula la peli negra.

\- Ve tu misma.- Las chicas salieron hacia el comedor y en todas la paredes había una foto de ella y Scorpius besándose.

\- Tenemos que quitarlas y es ya, papa no puede ver por ningún motivo estas fotos.

\- Sophie lo siento pero pegaron muchas frente a la mazmorras y tu papa ya está en el comedor; probablemente vio esas y muchas más.

\- Donde está Scorpius?

\- Esta desayunando.-contesto Emma.

\- Sophie salió a pasos largos al comedor, cuando entro todos se le quedaron mirando. Sophie miro a su mesa y Scorpius le hizo seña para que se sentara a su lado. Sophie se sentó y con una risa falsa miro a el rubio que comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Sophie al ver que todos la miraban le dedico una mirada asesina a todos y ellos continuaron comiendo.

\- Scorpius hay fotos de nosotros pegadas por todos lados.- le dijo en susurro.

\- Ya las vi.-

\- Tienes que hacer algo mi papa me va a matar, esta falsa tiene que terminar.- La chica iba a continuar hablando pero el director tocó una compa en señal de que diría algo.

\- Quiero felicitar a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts, Sophie y Scorpius, ya muchos hemos visto el periódico, esperemos que sean muy felices.- Dumbledore le dedico una mirada pícara.

Todo empezaron a aplaudir; Sebastián y Albus le dedicaban una mirada de furia a la pareja. Sophie no miraba hacia la mesa de profesores pero sentía la mirada de su padre hacia ella. Hoy para su mala suerte tendría pociones a primera hora, por lo menos no cogería la clase con Gryffindor y eso le alivio un poco. Al salir del gran comedor se dirigieron a las mazmorras, entraron y como de costumbre el profesor todavía no llegaba. Sophie tomó asiento donde siempre pero Emma con una sonrisa pícara tomo el lugar de Scorpius. Sophie la fulmino con la mirada.

\- Emma ven y siéntate aquí ahora.- le decía en susurro. Emma negó con la cabeza todavía sonriendo.

Scorpius que llegaba en ese momento miro a Emma interrogante y esta le guiñó un ojo, el rubio comprendió y se sentó al lado de Sophie.

\- Tu amiga me está empezando a caer bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba.

\- A mí me está empezando a caer bastante mal… Scorpius tenemos que terminar con esta falsa, hay que hacer algo y es ya.-

\- Sophie pero es muy rápido hay que hacerles creer que tuvimos problemas para después 'romper'. Aunque realmente me gustaría seguir con este juego.- Sophie lo miro incrédula

\- Estás loco. Tenemos que hacerles creer que yo te vi besando a otra chica y que por eso rompí contigo.

\- Ok pero no me vas a negar que no te gustaría seguir dándole celos a Albus… viste su reacción?-

\- Si lo vi, pero no quiero que por mi culpa salgas lastimado.

\- No te preocupes. Esto haremos, por dos semanas seremos la pareja más feliz y luego de esa semana rompes conmigo.

\- Dos semanas es mucho tiempo Scorpius.-

\- Pues en esas dos semanas puede que logres que Albus te haga caso.- trataba de persuadir el joven.

\- No se.- dijo dudosa. En esos momentos se escuchó la puerta abrir y a un profesor con muy mal humor entrar.

\- ¡SILENCIO!-grito el hombre. Todos enmudecieron.- Hoy harán 'Amortentia' para los ineptos que no saben esta poción es de amor.- dijo sínicamente y miro a la mesa de Sophie.

\- Vaya vaya, señorita Snape, tiene nuevo compañero de mesa que bien.- dijo sarcástico.- Solo espero señor Malfoy que no se haya sentado a su lado para que ella le sople el procedimiento… ¡A TRABAJAR!- dicho esto se sentó en su escritorio. Sophie quería que la tierra la tragara. La joven no dijo ni una sola palabra en la clase.

El resto de el día se la paso con su "novio" planeando el supuesto rompimiento, al llegar la noche Sophie decidió hablar con su padre y contarle toda la verdad, Sophie le contaba todo a su papa aunque últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo por todo. Sophie tocó la puerta del despacho de Snape y estas se abrieron dejando ver al profesor sentado corrigiendo exámenes.

\- Pasa.- Sophie tomo asiento y Snape la miro alzando una ceja.

\- Papa quería explicarte todo lo de las fotos y lo de mí supuesto noviazgo con Malfoy.- Snape se limito asentir, estaba un poco molesto pero le gustaba que su hija le tuviera esa confianza a pesar de su carácter. Sophie le conto todo y le pidió que no le dijese nada a su mama.

\- Sophie creo que no es necesario recordarte que no es bueno utilizar a las personas si no quieres a Scorpius no lo ilusiones.

\- Si papa, buenas noches.- se levanto pa salir pero su padre la llamo.

\- Sophie…

\- Si…

\- Sabes que no soy muy cariñoso pero nunca olvides que eres mi princesa y no me gusta verte triste y menos por un escuincle.

\- Gracias papa.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su padre y le dedico un abrazo.

\- Te quiero princesa.- le dijo en susurro.

\- Yo también te quiero papa.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Buenas noches- le dijo y salió del despacho. Snape sonrió de lado, le gustaba esos gestos espontáneos que tenía su hija hacia él, eso lo hacía sentir más calmado. Después de corregir varios exámenes más, Snape se dirigió a sus aposentos a esperar a que su esposa llegara de trabajar.

En otro lado del castillo se encontraban Sebastián y Albus hablando en su sala común.

\- Tu hermana está loca Seba como se le ocurre ser novia de ese imbécil de Malfoy.- decía Albus enfadado.- Si, no sé qué carajo le pasa a mi hermana.- dijo pensativo el gemelo. - yo solo espero que ese imbécil no la haga sufrir.-

\- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que él se salga con la suya?

\- Albus mi hermana ya tomo una decisión y aunque no esté de acuerdo tengo que respetarla.

\- No Sebastián no puedes permitir que ese imbécil juegue con ella.- dijo alterado Albus.

\- Oye tranquilo Al, pareces tu el hermano… ¡OH! no me días que estas celoso...-

\- No digas tonterías, a mi me gusta Lorena- Entonces porque insiste en que no permita que estén juntos?- pregunto pícaramente.

\- Sebastián al parecer todo lo que pasó afecto una parte de tu cerebro, Adiós.- dijo y se fue a la habitación. Sebastian sonrio traviesamente y se fue a su habitacion.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días pasaron rápido, Sophie y Scorpius se habían convertidos en muy buenos amigos, se la pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo estudiando y sentados frente al lago negro platicando (tenían que seguir aparentando ser novios). Por las noches a escondidas de Snape, Sophie practicaba un poco de Quidditch con la escoba de Scorpius mientras él desde el suelo la observaba. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y una mañana Emma despertó a Sophie con la terrible noticia de que Albus y Lorena se habían hecho novios. La joven se lo esperaba y no se sorprendió mucho, le dolía pero no tanto como para echarse a llorar. Al parecer aunque ella lo negara le estaba empezando a gustar Scorpius.

El joven rubio sabía que ya el tiempo del supuesto noviazgo terminaría hoy y estaba un poco desanimado, él tenia la esperanza de que en esas dos semanas Sophie se fijase en él. Solo lo consolaba que había varias chicas tras él pero lamentablemente su corazón ya tenía dueña. Ese mismo día antes de encontrarse con Sophie, una joven guapa y de muy mala fama se acerco al rubio coqueteándole, Scorpius trataba de evadirla pero sin que él se lo esperase lo beso bruscamente, el trataba de separarse pero la chica se agarraba a él con fuerza. Mientras sucedía esto Sophie y Emma caminaban hacia la biblioteca y se petrificaron al ver la escena. Scorpius por fin había logrado separarse de la joven pero ya era tarde Sophie había visto como se "besaban". Cuando el joven se percató de la presencia de su novia hizo aguaje de explicarle pero Sophie ya se había ido lo más rápido que pudo aparentemente llorando, Emma salió tras ella pero antes le dedico una mirada de desaprobación al rubio. Scorpius estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y con desprecio mando a la mierda a la zorra que lo besó.

-Maldita infeliz lárgate de mi vista, zorra asquerosa.

Después de un rato buscándola y sin hallarla Scorpius supuso que el último lugar que le faltaba por recorrer era el baño de niñas del segundo piso y salió hacia el lugar.

Mientras tanto en el baño de las chicas se encontraba una joven llorando y su amiga consolándola.

\- Sophie tranquilízate, porque te afecta tanto sin tu no lo quieres.- le decía Emma

\- Emma, yo no sé porque me puse así… cuando los vi sentí que clavaban un puñal en mi corazón.- decía entre sollozos. Emma sonrió sorprendida, Sophie la miro seria.

\- Porque sonríes Emma al parecer te alegra mi estado no seas sínica.- dijo mientras se volteaba para irse. Pero Emma la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

\- ¡Amiga te has enamorado!- dijo casi en un grito la castaña.

\- No digas tonterías Em, yo solo lo veo como un amigo.-

\- Entonces porque los celos?- dijo con obviedad.

\- Yo… no…- balbuceaba la peli negra. Y alguien la interrumpió.

\- Sophie… por fin te encuentro déjame explicarte te juro que todo es un mal entendido.- decía el joven mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- No me tienes que explicar nada Malfoy- dijo con indiferencia

\- Creo que me están llamando, adiós chicos.- dijo Emma y salió pero antes le dedico una sonrisa a la pareja.

\- Sophie, ella me besó y se aferro a mí, yo la empujaba pero ella volvía y se me pegaba como una lapa. Tienes que creerme, por favor.- decía un tanto desesperado.

\- Scorpius no tienes porque darme explicaciones sabes que todo esto de nuestro noviazgo es solo una mentira.- dijo tratando de simular indiferencia.

\- Entonces no entiendo tu reacción Sophia, porque saliste enfadada y llorando…-

\- Yo…eh… fue actuación. Tú te estabas besando con ella y reaccione así para hacerle creer que me afecto y así terminar con esta falsa ya pasaron las dos semanas recuerdas?.- mintió.

\- Sophie en el poco tiempo que llevamos de amigos te he conocido bastante y me he dado cuenta que no sabes mentir.- dijo serio el joven. Sophie no sabía que decir definitivamente no era muy buena mintiendo. Se quedo pensativa y quedaron en silencio un buen rato. El rubio se le acerco y ella se volteo a mirarlo queriendo decirle algo.

\- Scorpius yo…- él la atrajo hacia el con fuerza y la cayó con un beso. Un beso apasionada que por medio de este decía todo lo que él sentía por ella. Sophie trato se zafarse pero el rubio la aferro mas él y ella no resistió más y le correspondió el beso de la misma manera. Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello acariciando su rubio cabello. El puso sus manos en su cintura mientras la apretaba a él pero esta vez con delicadeza. Luego que recorrieran cada parte de sus bocas se separaron por falta de aire y su respiración era agitada.

\- Scorpius yo… no quería…- él la cayo con su dedo índice y le acaricio el cabello.

\- Sophie te amo con todo mi corazón y por la manera en que me besaste se que sientes algo por mí. No niegues lo que sientes.

\- Scorpius esto fue un error- dijo la chica evadiendo la mirada del joven.

\- Nada fue un erro, nada de esto fue un erro, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y date tú la oportunidad de ser feliz.- le decía mientras la miraba fijamente y con ternura a los ojos. Sophie con su mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla al joven y a este se le erizaron los pelos. Ella lo miro a los ojos con gesto de 'ok, tu ganas me rindo" y le dijo..

\- Scorpius no te voy a negar que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti pero necesito tiempo para asimilar este nuevo sentimiento.- dicho esto en casi un susurro se puso de puntitas y beso la frente del joven para luego retirarse. El rubio estaba en estado de 'shock' no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Sophie se había ido y Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se retiró quien sabe a dónde, no tenía cabeza para pensar más que en la chica.

Sophie subió hasta su la común y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Esta se quedo en la parada en la puerta con los ojos cerrado y se tocaba los labios mientras sonreía. Para su sorpresa ya su amiga se encontraba en la habitación y Sophie se sobresalto al escuchar su voz.

-¡Wooow! por como sonríes parece que les fue increíblemente bien.- dijo con tono de picardía.

-Emma ¿qué haces aquí?, me asustaste.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cama.-

-Sophie cuéntamelo todo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama al lado de Sophie.

\- No ha pasado nada Em ¿de qué hablas?- dijo tratando de ocultarlo, lo que fue imposible porque se hecho a reír.

-Sophie Eileen Snape no te hagas la rogona y dime si no quieres que te dé a beber veritaserum.- Las chicas rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno, aquí te va…- Sophie le conto todo a su amiga, mientras lo hacía Emma ponía caras de alegría y cursilería.

-Sophie y ¿qué vas a hacer?, después de todo sientes algo por él.- pregunto su amiga.

-Bueno, lo primero que hare es romper con él. - dijo decidida.

\- Pero Sophie si me acabas de decir que piensas darle una oportunidad.- dijo confundida.

-Si Emma y eso haré, recuerda que esto de nuestro noviazgo era una falsa y quiero empezar desde cero con él, sin mentiras.-

-Tienes razón y con eso de que lo vimos besándose con aquella zorra él se tiene que esforzar bastante para seguir enamorándote.-

Las chicas se la pasaron hablando toda la tarde en la habitación de Sophie sobre un pequeño plan de darle un susto a Scorpius, el no tuvo la culpa de que lo besaran pero aun así Sophie quería una pequeña y sana venganza. Luego de planear todo subieron al comedor. Allí estaba Scorpius esperando a Sophie con una gran sonrisa, Emma se adelanto y se sentó al lado del rubio. El la miro interrogante.

-Scorpius, Soph dice que quiere romper contigo.- dijo seria la chica. Scorpius abrió los ojos como plato.

-Pero si hace menos de 3 horas me dijo que sentía algo por mí, ahora ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?-cuestionó seriamente.

Sophie se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa sin mirar a Scorpius.

-Lo siento, Scorp si quieres le digo que hable contigo y te explique.-le sugirió la chica.

-Sí, ve y dile que después de cenar la espero frente al lago negro.- dijo entre enfadado y triste y salió sin probar su cena a lo que Emma sonrió traviesamente.

Después de cenar Sophie se dirigía hacia el lago negro tratando de que no la viesen. Al llegar Scorpius la miro serio y triste.

\- Scorpius ¿qué te pasa?- dijo amablemente.

\- Que tú crees que me pasa Sophie, primero me dices que lo intentaremos y luego mandas a tu amiguita a que me digas que quieres romper conmigo… ¿a qué juegas?- soltó el muchacho. Sophie sonrió y esto puso a Malfoy furioso.

\- Si te causa tanta risa y solo quieres jugar conmigo mejor dímelo de una buena vez.- dijo con la mejor compostura que pudo.

\- Scorpius al parecer la tonta de mi amiga no te dijo el mensaje completo…- hizo una pausa mientras lo tomaba por un brazo e hizo que se sentara.

\- Si, es cierto que quiero romper contigo pero esto lo quiero hacer para empezar desde cero contigo, sin mentira y como toda pareja.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y se salieron unas risitas.

\- Sophie ¿de qué te ríes ahora?- dijo incrédulo - porque siento que todo esto lo hicieron para ponerme en apuros…- dijo con gesto de obviedad. La chica rompió a reír más fuerte.

\- Pues, estaba un poco molesta, sé que no tuviste la culpa de que ella te besara pero te hubieras esforzado por alejarla más fuerte de ti.

\- Ah con que una venganza…- dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

\- Algo así, yo le llamaría broma pero fue sana y sin maldad.

\- ¿Sin maldad? Por poco infarto Sophie.- dijo exagerando. -Pensé que te perdía… otra vez.- Sophie lo miro con ternura y lo besó en la mejilla.

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato hablando frente al lago, y minutos antes del toque de queda se retiraron a su sala común. Dos sombras negras observaban con mucha atención a los chicos para luego deslizarse y desaparecer en el aire, lo cual ellos no se percataron. Los meses pasaban con mucha tranquilidad aunque nadie bajaba la guardia, mucha tranquilidad les preocupaba. Por fin llego el invierno y con él el día del baile de Navidad. Scorpius estaba decidido a pedirle a Sophie que fuera su novia en el baile, llevaba meses cortejándola y el momento había llegado. Sophie y su amiga fueron por la mañana a comprar sus trajes en un centro comercial muggle, obviamente acompañadas de sus padres. Emma se compró un traje largo entallado a su cintura, de una sola manga y color violeta. Sophie se compro un traje negro muy provocador según Snape, era entallado a todo su cuerpo con un corte princesa en la parte superior sobre saltando sus pechos y con un escote por toda la espalda. Tenía una abertura que salía desde la mitad de su muslo haciéndola ver sensual y por la parte de atrás una pequeña cola. Era un traje espectacular. Después de comprar todo lo necesario se fueron a comer algo ligero para después ir al castillo a preparase.

Ya la noche había llegado y todos los estudiantes se encontraban listos para desfilar con sus parejas. Emma iría con Sebastián y Sophie obviamente con Scorpius. Albus no tenia pareja al parecer él y Lorena habían cortado días antes del baile. Comenzó el desfile terminando con el baile tradicional. El castillo estaba siendo vigilado por muchos Aurores y todos se sentían seguros.

Después de una pieza de baile, Scorpius y Sophie se dirigía al invernadero que estaba decorado de manera hermosa y romántica.

\- Scorpius que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir, no podemos estar aquí solos.

\- Sophie, yo… quería saber si tu…- hizo una pausa. Sophie lo miró divertida.

\- ¿Si?

\- Quería saber si queriasserminovia.- soltó. Sophie sonrió de lado y el chico se sonrojo.

\- Scorpius no entendí, habla un poco más claro-

\- Que si quieres ser mi no-via.- Sophie se sonrojo y una sonrisa de alegría se posó en su rostro. Scorpius miraba al suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante.

\- Scorpius…- el levanto la mirada. - Si quiero ser tu no-via.- El chico sonrió y la tomo por las manos para besarlas. Sophie se acerco a él y tomándolo por la nuca suavemente lo beso. El joven se sorprendió y le correspondió el beso, un beso que al principio era tímido y tierno y después se torno brusco y pasional. Se separaron por la falta de aire para después seguir besándose como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Y la felicidad no duro mucho, se escucho un estruendo en la entrada del castillo, y afuera en lo alto se veían varias sombras flotando hacia el castillo. Scorpius y Sophie entraron para encontrarse con unos 15 mortífagos dentro del comedor, los profesores despachaban a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes y hechizaron las áreas con hechizos de invisibilidad. Pero como siempre 6 estudiantes no se encontraban en sus salas. Emma y Sebastián estaban buscando como locos a Sophie y, Albus y Fred torpemente trataban de combatir.

\- Sophie por fin te encontramos, hay que escondernos.- dijo Seba.

\- Pero Albus y Fred están en el comedor peleando ahí que ayudarlos o los van a matar.- dijo histérica Emma.

\- Serán torpes, esa gente no tiene compasión, Albus es el hijo de Potter lo van a matar en cuanto se den cuenta.- dijo Scorpius.

\- No los insultes, imbécil.- dijo Sebastián.

\- Esto no es momento de discutir, vengan hay que ayudarlos.- Después de una mirada de furia entre los dos jóvenes salieron hacia el comedor, miraron por un hueco de la puerta y vieron a mortífagos apuntando Aurores y viceversa. Algunos profesores estaban en posición de ataque otros protegiendo a Fred y Albus. Y de momento se escucho llegar a Bella.

\- Queridos por que tanto alboroto. Director tenían una fiesta y no nos invitó que maleducado.- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieren bastarda?- soltó Snape.

\- Sencillo… VENGANZA.- decía mientras se reía de manera sicópata.

\- Ya tu Lord esta muerto Bella, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, que ganarías con vengarte?- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Y quien le asegura que mi Señor murió.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Todos palidecieron y el director abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Yo lo puedo asegurar mi padre lo mato maldita mortífaga.- se escucho decir detrás de una de las mesas.

\- Oh, pero si tenemos al hijo de Potter y a su lado un pelirrojo me imagino que hijo de Wesley pero esta vez no se ve tan pobretón.- Todos los de su bando comenzaron a reír.

\- Cállate maldita.- grito Fred mientras apuntaba con su varita.

\- Apuesto a que eres igual de torpe que tu padre.- dijo, pero Fred no les dio tiempo a reír pues atacó a Bella pero esta esquivo el hechizo. La mujer enfureció.

\- Maldito infeliz vas a ser el primer en morir.- dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección a los jóvenes. Los chicos que estaban detrás de la puerta retrocedieron y Sophie decidió entrar para lanzarle un hechizo de desarmar a Bella. Snape palideció al instante.

\- Tu otra vez maldita, pero a ti andaba buscando.- dijo mientras recuperaba la varita. - A ti es quien vengo a buscar- dijo apuntándole. Seba, Emma y Scorp entraron rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Bella y su novio se puso delante de ella.

\- No le tocaras ni un solo pelo asquerosa zorra.- dijo Scorpius mientras apuntaba a la mujer.

\- Tú no te metas otra vez o el sacrificio de tus abuelo será en vano- dijo furiosa.

\- De que hablas?- pregunto el rubio

\- Sabes porque hace tiempo no los ves… ellos se unieron a nosotros para salvarles la vida al cobarde de tu padre y a ti mocoso entrometido.- Scorpius quedo en shock.

\- Bella si lo que quieres es vengarte yo me entrego pero a mis hijos déjalos en paz.- dijo Snape.

\- Quiero que sufras Snape, por traidor tu adorada hija las pagará.- Bella hizo una señal y los mortífagos empezaron a lanzar maleficios y comenzó la batalla. Snape desesperado comenzó a lanzarle crucios y avadas a Bella pero esta los esquivabas. Los jóvenes también se unieron y combatieron contra ellos. Un mortífago le lanzó un maleficio a Emma y esta cayó inconsciente al suelo con sangre en la cabeza, Sophie corrió hacia su amiga pero Bella fue más rápida y tomo a Emma apuntándola por el cuello, Sophie se detuvo apuntando a la mujer.

\- Si quieres tanto a tu amiguita, tira tu varita a lo lejos.- Sophie así lo hizo.

\- Déjala, llévame a mí, pero no le hagas daño por favor.- dijo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas.

\- Buena chica, ven lentamente de espalda.- Sophie obedeció y Bella de un alón la trajo apuntando su cuello. La mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Todos la miraron y al ver la escena se paralizaron. Snape corrió hacia ellas pero Bella apunto amenazante a la joven y él, se detuvo.

\- Ni te atrevas Severus o la mato.- grito la mujer.

\- Bellatrix deja a la joven haremos lo que tú quiera.- decía Dumbledore

\- Ya es tarde viejo decrépito.- decía riéndose. Y desapareció junto con Sophie. Todos los mortífagos hicieron lo mismo.

\- Sophiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Snape mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Sebastián corrió hacia el desesperado.

\- Papa, tienes que salvarla la van a matar.- decía un angustiado y alterado Seba.

\- No, puede ser, maldita sea no puede ser…. Sophie mi amor.- decía Scorpius mientras se le salían unas lagrimas.

\- Severus tienes que calmarte tenemos que hacer un plan para rescatar a tu hija.

\- Albus Dumbledore la van a matar, que le voy a decir a mi mujer. ¡Díganme que le digo a Hermione!.- Grito lo último.

\- Aurores vamos a mi despacho y tú también Severus. Profesores vigilen a los estudiantes y profesora Mcgonagall avísale a Hermione de lo sucedido. Señor Potter y Señor Wesley lleven a la señorita Gordils a la enfermería. Ustedes jóvenes vayan con los profesores a su sala común.

\- Yo no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, quiero ayudar.- dijo Scorpius.

\- Yo también- dijo Sebastián.

\- Muchachos, esto puede ser peligroso para ustedes.- dijo el director pero los jóvenes no se movieron de su lugar y negaron con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, creo que pueden ayudarnos pero me tienen que obedecer y primero van a esperar fuera de mi despacho mientras hablo con los aurores.- Los jóvenes asintieron.

Todos se dirigían al despacho del director y los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron en unos bancos en el pasillo.

Scorpius estaba con los codos sobre las rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos. Sebastián estaba de espaldas a él. De momento se escucharon unos sollozos.

-Malfoy…- dijo interrogante Seba

-Porque a ella, porque hoy, Merlín porque- decía entres los sollozos. Seba no sabía porque pero se sintió conmovido al escuchar al rubio.

-Tranquilo, mi papa y el abuelo harán todo lo posible para salvarla.- dijo mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro. El rubio alzo la mirada triste.

-Justo hoy le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto y minutos después pasa todo esto… - dijo mientras se le corrió una lágrima.- Malditos mortífagos, maldita Bellatix.- grito.

En ese momento salían los aurores y los dos profesores del despacho. El director hizo pasar a los jóvenes y contarles que tenían planeado hacer, y una de las cosas era buscar a los abuelos de Scorpius; Lucius y Narcisa, para averiguar dónde estaban escondidos los mortífagos y su Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

Contactaron a Draco, a los Potter, a los Wesley y algunos de los que eran parte de la orden. Todos estaban preocupados pues la noticia de que Voldemort estuviese vivo les causaba pavor por el simple hecho de volver a pasar por lo que habían pasado hace años. Hermione había llegado y no podía creer que su hija haya sido secuestrada, Severus no paraba de caminar de lado a lado esperando el momento de salir a la búsqueda de Sophie.

Draco había dicho que sus padres hacía varios meses que no se comunicaban con él y que pensaba que se habían ido de viajes porque tampoco estaban en la mansión. No sabían por donde comenzar la búsqueda y eso desesperaba a Hermione y a Severus.

Mientras tanto en una mansión abandonada y oculta a la vista de los magos se encontraba en una habitación sucia Sophie, preocupada, no tanto por lo que le pasara a ella si no por lo que le pasara a sus padre, amigo y a su recién novio. Sophie se sentía inútil sin su varita, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperada pero su única opción era ser fuerte y no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Paso una semana y Sophie seguía encerrada sin saber donde estaba. Solo le hacían aparecer comida por la mañana y por la noche, pero ni rastro de Bella y los mortífagos.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Sophie dormía para pasar el tiempo rápido y sintió el abrir de la puerta, la joven cayó sentada en la vieja cama. Un mortífago se encontraba en la puerta haciéndole seña a la joven que saliera de la habitación. Sophie estaba atemorizada pero trataba de no mostrarlo. La chica se levanto dudosa y camino hacia la puerta, el hombre la tomo del brazo y de un tirón hizo que caminara y bajara las escalera. Al bajar la llevo a la sala donde se encontraba Bella enfadada y la miraba con furia y cinco mortífagos dos de ellos con mascaras y uno de ellos estaba de espalda y sin calzado. El hombre tiro a Sophie contra el suelo en medio de todos.

\- Auuuuch! Porque me tiras imbécil.- dijo Sophie mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio. (estilo Snape)

\- Niñita impertinente es mejor que cierres la boca si quieres por lo menos vivir.- ordenó uno de los enmascarados. Sophie lo miro extrañada no sabía porque pero esa forma tan particular de hablar le recordaba a alguien.

\- No perdamos tiempo y vamos al grano.- dijo la voz suave y escalofriante del que estaba de espalda.

\- Mi señor yo digo que hay que matarla, eso hará sufrir mucho más al traidor de su padre.- dijo la voz chillona de Bella.

\- Calla Bella.- gritó. -Es mejor que la chica decida.- dijo mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa macabra.

Sophie palideció, sus pelos se erizaron y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

\- Tú eres… Voldemort- dijo en susurro.

\- Como te atreves a decir su nombre, estúpida.- dijo Bella mientras la tomaba bruscamente por el pelo, para luego tirarla.

\- Que quieres de mi.- decía casi gritando la joven.

\- Sencillo, te quiero a ti …- dijo el Lord mientras se desplazaba a su alrededor. -O te unes a mi y trabajas para mi o mueres a fuerza de 'crucios'- dijo sonriendo

\- Prefiero morir antes de ser parte de una banda de malditos como ustedes.- soltó la joven. Voldemort le hizo una seña a Bella y esta comenzó a reír como loca.

\- Crucioooo.- grito Bella apuntando hacia Sophie, quien al recibir el impacto comenzó a gritar y a revolcarse de dolor.

\- Para, no sigas. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito la joven. Voldemort con un movimiento de mano indico a Bella que se detuviese y se acerco a la joven peligrosamente y la tomo por el cabello.

\- Dime insolente, prefiere morir de esta manera…- dijo en susurro al oído de la joven. - Es mejor que te unas a mi tus padres ya te dieron por muerta.- La chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Te voy a dar una oportunidad, vamos a ver si otra semana más te hace recapacitar.- dijo Lord mientras se alejaba. ENCIERRENLA.- ordenó. El mismo hombre que la bajo, la subió nuevamente a la oscura habitación.

\- Lucius, Narcisa los hare llamar en un semana y tiene que convencer a la mugrosa hija de Severus para que sea parte de nuestro clan.- les dijo a los enmascarados mientras se desasía de sus mascaras.

\- Si mi Señor.- dijeron a la vez.

\- Si no lo hacen… no les va a dar tiempo de despedirse del cobarde de su hijo y su mugroso nieto.- la pareja trago saliva y asintieron.

\- Pueden retirarse, todos lárguense.- ordenó su amo. Le dedicaron una reverencia y salieron.

\- Mi señor su poción se la deje en la mesa de su habitación.- dijo Bella tímidamente.

\- Bien Bella, ya puedes irte.- dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello. La mujer obedeció.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts se encontraba Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Albus no puedo más, necesitamos empezar a buscar ya.-

\- Hijo se que no es fácil ni para ti ni tu familia lo que está sucediendo pero tenemos que tener paciencia, los aurores están investigando y han encontrado pistas pero no las suficientes para saber el paradero de tu hija. - dijo mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro.

\- Llevamos una semana esperando, la paciencia la perdí hace tiempo, necesito saber cómo esta Sophia, donde la tiene, que ha comido. Necesito saber si… está viva.- lo último lo dijo en sollozos con la cabeza abajo.

\- Severus, hijo la vamos a encontrar, no podemos perder las esperanzas. Tienes que ser fuerte por tu esposa y tus hijos.

Snape se dejo caer en el asiento y asintió con la cabeza.

Había pasado otra semana y Sophie estaba más débil, esta vez solo le daban de comer una vez al día. Su ropa estaba sucia, tenía un mal aspecto. Al menos podía pasar el tiempo y el aburrimiento peinando su largo cabello con un peine viejo que había encontrado debajo de la cama de la triste habitación.

Era como las 6:30 de la mañana, la puerta se abrió, la joven se levanto rápidamente, dos figuras negras se pararon frente a la puerta.

\- Quienes son, porque no dejan ver sus rostros.- pregunto sin rodeos.

\- Querida, aunque que te parezca extraño queremos ayudarte, somos amigos de tu papa y tienes que confiar en nosotros y hacer lo que te digamos si quieres vivir y que vivan tus padres.- le dijo la mujer.

\- Como quieres que confíe en ustedes, son mortífagos, le sirven a ese ser tan despreciable, que quien sabe como sigue vivo.- soltó enfadada.

La pareja se miro, y de un movimiento de varita dejaron ver sus rostros. Sophie quedo sorprendida. La mujer era de estatura media, piel clara y su pelo era rubio con mechones grises por las canas. El hombre era alto, rubio con alguna que otra cana, tenían un aspecto demacrado y traía con él un bastón.

\- Ustedes… son….-

\- Somos los abuelos de Scorpius.- dijo el hombre. Al escuchar el nombre de su novio a la chica se le salieron unas lágrimas.

\- Scorpius… como está él, como esta papa y mama.-dijo desesperada.

\- Ellos están bien pero por ahora tenemos que apurarnos.- dijo el hombre.

\- Tienes que formar parte de los mortífagos si no quieres que los maten.- dijo Narcisa

\- Tienes que aceptar lo que te propone el señor tenebroso, si no los matara de una manera que no te quieras imaginar.- dijo Lucius mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no quiero, tiene que haber otra manera de escapar y matarlo… y-

\- No se puede hacer nada niña, si no aceptas ser mortífaga van a matar a mi hijo y a mi nieto.- dijo desesperado el hombre mientras estremecía por los hombros.

\- Lucius, suéltala, ella no tiene la culpa. Querida piénsalo bien en una hora van a pasar por ti. Piensa en tus padres, tus amigos y en Scorpius. Nos tenemos que ir.- Dicho esto salieron de la habitación.

Sophie se quedo pensativa, no sabía qué hacer. Después de una hora meditando todo lo que le habían dicho los Malfoy la chica tomo una decisión. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, el mismo hombre la tomo por el brazo bruscamente y casi la arrastro por las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala se encontraban los mismo mortífagos de la última vez.

\- Suéltala.- le ordeno su amo. El hombre obedeció.

\- Ojala y pidas morir porque seré yo quien te mate estúpida.- dijo con su voz sicópata.

\- Y bien… ¿qué has decidido?- pregunto Voldemort mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor.

\- Yo… Señor… eh.-

\- ¿Si?

\- Formare parte de ustedes. Acepto ser mortífaga.- a Voldemort se le poso una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

\- Muy bien. Creo que has tomado la mejor decisión. Sabes que para ser parte de nosotros tienes que tener la marca.- Sophie trago saliva.

\- Sí, …mi señor.

\- Levanta tu brazo izquierdo querida. Lucius, Narcisa agárrenla porque puede ser que le duela un poco.- dijo mientras sonreía. La pareja se paró detrás de la chica tomándola por el hombro y la cintura.

\- Duele mucho, tienes que ser fuerte querida.- le dijo Narcisa.

\- Tienes que ser muy fuerte porque después de la marca tienes que lanzar un Avada al aire.- La chica asintió atemorizada.

\- ¿Lista?-dijo el Lord, la joven asintió.

Voldemort apunto al brazo de la joven y comenzó a recitar algo en pársel. Sophie empezó a gritar cuando unas marcas negras comenzaban a aparecer en su brazo formando una carabela atravesada por una serpiente. La joven se dejo caer en los brazos de Lucius y Narcisa. Sophie gritaba y se revolcaba, Bella se reía a carcajadas como una sicópata. Al terminar Sophie cayó casi inconsciente, su brazo sangraba. Lucius la fue a levantar pero Voldemort lo detuvo.

\- Espera Lucius, primero quiero ver que tan fuerte es.- Dicho esto Voldemort miro a Bella y asintió con la cabeza. Bella comenzó a dar brincos y apunto a la joven. Narcisa y Lucius se miraron temerosos.

\- ¡CRUCIO!- dijo Bella mientras reía fuerte. Sophie saco un grito que hasta Merlín la escuchó. Una herida comenzó a abrirse en su abdomen y empezó a brotar sangre. Voldemort detuvo a Bella y los Malfoy tomaron a la joven y llevaron fuera de la casa para que esta pronunciara el maleficio.

\- Tienes que decirlo querida, anda, toma mi varita y dilo.- le decía la mujer.

\- Av… va..da- trataba de pronunciar.

\- Dilo, tu puedes.- le decía la mujer.

\- Avada Kedavra- dijo con voz débil y se desmayo.

Voldemort les dejo a cargo la joven a los Malfoy y estos se las llevaron a su casa. Allí le curaron las heridas a causa del crucio y la recostaron en la cama de una de las recamaras. Esta casa tenia hechizos de invisibilidad, estaba oculta a la vista de los magos.

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia, se encontraban aurores ministro, Snape y Dumbledore.

\- Dígame ministro porque nos hizo llamar.- dijo amablemente el director.

\- Señor director el hechizo imperdonable Avada Kedavra fue pronunciado hoy a las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente, la marca apareció en el cielo y fue vista por muchos magos. El hechizo fue lanzado al aire y no queremos alarmarlos pero es posible que haya un nuevo miembro de los mortífagos.- Snape abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

\- Y que quieres decir con esto.- pregunto Dumbledore.

\- Señor pensamos que a la joven Sophie E. Snape la hayan convertido en una mortífaga. Esto es algo muy serio porque quizás la joven este del otro bando.

\- No sea imbécil, como cree que mi hija se haya convertido en mortífaga voluntariamente. Además no hay pruebas de eso.

\- Señor Snape le suplicaría que se dirija a mí con respeto.- Dumbledore lo miro a los ojos y Snape hizo gesto de hastió.

\- Es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora, cuando tengamos nuevas noticias les avisaremos.- dijo uno de los aurores.

\- Se los agradecería, Buen día.- se despidió amablemente luego junto a Snape desaparecieron.

Snape apareció en su despacho donde se encontraba Hermione, esta se acerco a él y lo miro interrogante.

\- Averiguaron algo Severus, la encontraron.- dijo ansiosa. Snape se quedo mirándola, no sabía si hacia bien en decirle que quizás su hija era una mortífaga por lo tanto se limitó a responderle lo necesario.

\- No Hermione, pero muy pronto tendremos noticias te lo aseguro amor.- Hermione se hecho en su pecho a sollozar, Snape la abrazo y le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Le dio a beber una poción para relajarse y la llevo a sus aposentos para descansar.

Sophie seguía dormida, un elfo domestico de la familia Malfoy la limpió y le colocó ropa limpia por medio de magia. La chica tenía mejor aspecto aunque su brazo seguía inflamado por la marca. Le dieron una poción para dormir lo cual la chica no despertaría hasta el otro día.

Dumbledore hizo subir a Snape a su despacho. Al llegar le indico que tomara asiento.

\- Severus tú tienes las marca y debe haber una manera que te puedas comunicar con Sophie por medio de esta.

\- Albus, MI HIJA NO PUEDE SER UNA MORTIFAGA.- grito Severus.

\- Severus cabe la posibilidad de que lo sea, tal vez la obligaron.

\- Albus, esa marca duele más que 10 crucios juntos. Sophie no soportaría el dolor. Si se la hicieron tiene que estar a punto de morir.- dijo mientras se le salía una lagrima.

\- Mi nieta es fuerte Severus.- Snape se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- Mañana tu, algunos de la orden y yo comenzaremos la búsqueda.- Snape levanto alzo la cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

\- Así que descansa hijo mañana será un día bastante intenso.

Snape obedeció y se retiro a su habitación donde ya se encontraba Hermione y para su sorpresa su hijo también estaba recostado dormido en la cama echándole el brazo a su mama por la espalda. Snape le conmovió la escena y se hecho al lado de su hijo y su mujer. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya era de día y la poca luz que entraba por un hueco entre la cortina y la ventana despertó a Sophie. La chica se sobre salto al sentir la comodidad de la cama, pero al abrir completamente los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa pero tampoco estaba en la sucia y oscura habitación donde la tenía Voldemort. Sophie se acomodo hasta quedar sentada y contemplo el lugar, era oscuro pero elegante; tenía toques verdes y platas en las cortinas y paredes. La cama era grande con sabanas negras y verdes. "Muy a mi gusto" pensó ella. Después de recorrer el lugar con la mirada la joven decidió levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana; no se atrevía a salir por miedo a que Voldemort o algún mortífago le hiciera daño. Cuando fue a ponerse en pie una hincada en el abdomen hizo que la chica se doblase de un poco de dolor; se alzo la blusa y observo una pequeña herida recién cicatrizada. Observo su antebrazo y toco con cuidado la marca, ya no sangraba; recordó las historias que le hacia su papa acerca de la marca y de lo mucho que dolía cuando el señor tenebroso los hacía llamar. A la chica se le salieron un par de lágrimas al recordar que no estaba con su familia, ¡como los extrañaba!

Se puso nuevamente en pie pero esta vez con más cuidado, dio dos pasos pero se detuvo al aparecer una elfina domestica frente a ella y retrocedió. La elfina la miro temerosa y tímida.

\- Señorita, Winky está aquí para servirle, Winky está al servicio de la familia Malfoy y al servicio de usted.

\- Estoy en casa de Scorpius….?- gritó emocionada.

\- No Señorita, esta es la casa de sus abuelos.- Sophie bajo la mirada triste. Había olvidado por un momento que los abuelos de su novio obviamente era Malfoys.

\- Winky no quiso hacer sentir triste a la señorita, Winky pide mil disculpas.

\- No te preocupes Winky, estoy bien.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Desea bajar a desayunar, señorita… los amos me pidieron que rápido que usted despertara la llevara a desayunar.

\- Claro, pero habrá algo de ropa que me puedas dar, no quisiera salir en pijamas.- Con un chasquido de dedos la elfina hizo aparecer un traje negro largo de una sola manga.

\- Mi ama me dijo que le diera esta ropa, dice que tiene que vestir así de ahora en adelante señorita.

\- Gracias Winky, puedes llamarme Sophie. Me visto y bajo enseguida.

\- Es muy amable señorita Sophie pero mis amos me exigen que trate a sus amigos con respeto.-

\- Como quieras Winky.- La elfina desapareció y Sophie se coloco el vestido. Era negro con muchos risos de tela larga, le llegaba a los tobillos, tenía solo una manga la cual le cubría el brazo izquierdo.

La chica se recogió el cabello y salió de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras a su lado derecho estaba la mesa de comedor, estaba el desayuno servido pero los dueños no estaban. La elfina volvió aparecer y le indico a la joven su silla. Sophie se sentó pero le daba pena desayunar sin que los dueños de la casa estuviesen. En lo que ellos llegaban la chica contemplo el lugar; era una casa solo con lo necesario pero elegante. Estaba decorado muy Slytherin, esto la hacía sentir más cómoda. Se escucharon unos pasos y unas voces.

\- Querida debes tener hambre, porque no has probado tu desayuno…?- cuestiono Narcisa mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y tomaba asiento.

\- Buenos Días Sophia.- dijo amablemente Lucius mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposa.

\- Buenos Días señor Malfoy, mejor díganme Sophie.

\- Bien Sophie, porque no has comido, quieres otra cosa?- pregunto el hombre

\- No despreocúpese, solo los esperaba, no me gusta desayunar sola. Por cierto quería agradeceré su trato, son muy amables.

\- Querida es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, además de pensar en tu familia también le salvaste la vida a mi Draco y a Scorpius, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites..- agradeció la mujer.

\- Gracias, Señora.

\- Y cuéntanos ¿tú y Scorpius son amigos?, por lo que he escuchado estas en la misma casa de él. - pregunto el rubio y la joven se sonrojo.

\- Bueno, amigos no exactamente, él es mi novio. Justo minutos después de él pedirme ser su novia sucedió lo del ataque en Hogwarts.- dijo tímidamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh Lucius!, es la novia de mi tesoro. Querida con más razón te vamos a proteger.- Sophie sonrió

\- Pobre Scorpius me imagino la mirada que le dio Snape al pobre.- dijo Lucius bromeando y rieron por el comentario.

Continuaron desayunando mientras platicaban de los deberes de Sophie como Mortífaga. La pareja le explicó a la joven que siempre tenía que dirigirse a Voldemort como 'mi señor o amo'. También le explicó de la forma que tenía que aparecer al ser llamada por el Lord, como era mortífaga físicamente podía flotar y aparecer sin llamar mucho la atención. Sophie sabía que tenía que obedecer a Voldemort para salvar a los suyos, pero también quería acabar de una vez por toda con él; "Si el papa de Albus no lo mato yo lo hare" pensaba la joven.

Pasaron semanas y no había rastro de Sophie ni de mortífagos. Dumbledore no perdía las esperanzas pero la familia Snape estaba destruida, Hermione trataba de ser fuerte pero los días pasaban y no tener noticias de su hija la desesperaba. Por otra parte, Scorpius no dejaba de investigar acerca de los mortífagos y de la guerra donde supuestamente había muerto Voldemort. El joven quería encontrar a su novia y no se daba por vencido.

Un día fue a la mansión Malfoy en busca de pistas que le dieran con el paradero de sus abuelos. El joven recorrió todo el lugar y no encontró nada. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta para salir una lechuza negra con las plumas de las patas blancas voló hacia dentro de la casa y se paro en una de las mesas del recibidor dejando caer una carta frente al rubio. Scorpius la abrió rápidamente iba dirigida a él.

Mi tesoro, Sophie está con Lucius y conmigo. Por nuestra seguridad y la de ustedes no les podemos decir nuestra ubicación. Por desgracias Voldemort obligo a Sophie a unirse a los mortífagos ya que la amenazaron con matar a su familia si no lo hacía. Llegara un momento en que Voldemort nos ordenara a atacar a todos los que se opongan a él, no sabemos cuándo será pero tienen que prepararse e idear un plan para contra atacarlo. Voldemort está débil solo una poción que invento Bella lo mantiene vivo. No intentes buscar la dirección de dónde provino el ave pues esta se hará ceniza cuando termines de leer esto. Te queremos mucho a ti y a tu papa. Dile a Severus que estamos cuidando de su hija, ella está en buen estado aunque un poco asustada; ella es una joven muy fuerte y valiente. Cuídense mucho.

Te aman tus abuelos:

 **Narcisa y Lucius**

Scorpius quedo sin palabras, miro al ave y esta se incendio y se hizo ceniza. El joven sin pensarlos dos veces se dirigió al castillo a mostrarles la carta al director y a su profesor.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, Sophie está con mis abuelo, ellos me enviaron una carta.- dijo entrando al despacho del director entre desesperado y feliz.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Scorpius?- pregunto Hermione que se encontraba en una esquina del despacho.

\- Señora Snape tome, lea esto.- dijo dándole el pedazo de pergamino.

Hermione y el director se miraron y ella tomo la carta y la leyó. El rostro de Hermione cambio por completo, su cara era de felicidad y lloraba por la misma. El director hizo llamar a Snape para darle la noticia, este llego y el joven rubio le explicó todo y le mostro la carta. Snape estaba feliz porque según la carta su hija estaba viva aunque lamentablemente había seguido sus pasos y era una mortífaga, no por voluntad propia pero lo era y sabía lo doloroso que debió ser. Llevaron rápido la carta al ministerio y los aurores comenzaron a investigar sobre posibles lugares donde los Malfoy's podían estar. La esperanza había vuelto y todos estaban dispuestos a seguir buscando e investigando hasta encontrar a Sophie.

Mientras tanto en la casa oculta de los Malfoy se encontraba Sophie leyendo, la chica para no desesperarse entre aquellas cuatro paredes, leía para pasar el tiempo. De momento la joven sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, dejo caer el libro y agarro su brazo con fuerza mientras se quejaba del dolor. Al parcer Voldemort los hizo llamar. Narcisa subió a buscar a Sophie en su habitación y le aviso que el momento había llegado. Voldemort los hizo llamar y Sophie tendría que obedecer cualquier orden de su amo. Las dos mujeres bajaron y Lucius estaba en la puerta esperándolas.

\- Muy bien querida ahora tienes que aparecerte como te enseñamos.- Sophie asintió nerviosa para luego despegar sus pies del suelo y flotar un metro del suelo, la pareja hizo lo mismo y cuando ya estaban listo desaparecieron entre nubes negras.

Reaparecieron en el comedor de la oscura y vieja mansión donde se encontraba una mesa enorme con más de 20 asiento a cada lado de la mesa. Los tres tomaron asiento y otros mortífagos siguieron apareciendo y sin apenas mirarlos se sentaron. Pronto el comedor estaba lleno de mortífago solo faltaba su líder. Se escucho la voz chillona de Bella gritar cosas sin sentido, muchos rodaron los ojos en forma de hastió. Sophie estaba realmente nerviosa pero no quería demostrarlo. De pronto apareció en una nube entre negra y gris su amo, todos se pusieron en pie para dedicarle una reverencia, Voldemort les hizo seña para que tomaran asiento.

\- Mis fieles seguidores los hice llamar para informarles que ya es hora de advertirle a todo el mundo mago que su Lord esta devuelta.- dijo la voz escalofriante de Voldemort.

\- Necesito que ustedes - dijo señalando a todos los de su lado derecho - le envíen un pequeño regalo de mi parte al ministerio de magia. Quiero que rapten por lo menos 20 sangre sucias, los maten y se los dejen en la entrada de ese asqueroso lugar.

\- Nooo…- grito Sophie. Voldemort la miro con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Por qué no querida? Acaso les estás diciendo que me desobedezcan- gritó. Sophie trago saliva.

\- No, mi señor es que… mi madre es una…sangre sucia y usted me dijo que si yo formaba parte de su clan no le haría daño a mis padres.

\- Y soy un mago de palabra.- dijo sonriendo. - Quiero que maten a 30 sangre sucias- ordenó -ya que a la señora Hermione Granger no la pueden tocar y por lo tanto 10 personas más pagaran las consecuencias.

Sophie miro a Narcisa preocupada, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros. Voldemort continuó dando órdenes a los mortífagos, todos se habían ido a cumplirlas y solo quedaban Sophie, Lucius y Narcisa y Bella.

\- Tu eres mi seguidora más joven y por lo tanto quiero estrenarte.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- Lo que harás no es tan malo, solo quiero que tu querido padre sufra.- al escuchar las palabras del hombre a la joven se le erizó la piel.

\- Si si siii, que sufra por traidor.- dijo Bella. Sophie le dedico una mirada de odio lo cual Bella le respondió la misma.

\- Vas a ir a Hogwarts sin que nadie te vea y cuando todos los estudiantes y profesores estén reunido en el maldito comedor tú les dirá que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto y que es mejor que estén de nuestra parte o si no todos los malditos sangre sucias morirán.- le ordenó su amo. Sophie no dijo ni una palabra solo se limito a asentir.

\- Mi señor creo que es una tarea my fácil… además podía escapar, si usted me lo permite yo la puedo vigilar.

\- Muy amable de tu parte Bella iras con los tres, Lucius y Narcisa se encargaran que nuestra nueva seguidora cumpla con su deber.- la pareja asintió. - Además no he terminado, también tendrás que lanzarle un crucio a tu amado padre para que sepan que lo que envié a decir es enserio y antes de irte lanzaras un morsmordre al aire para que nuestra marca la vean todos.- concluyó.

\- Jaaaa jajaja, me encanta, me encanta. Vamos a ver si logras hacerlo si no la inmunda de tu madre morirá.- dijo burlándose Bella.

A Sophie se le salieron unas lágrimas y Narcisa la abrazo en forma de apoyo. Con una reverencia se despidieron de su señor, pero antes la voz de Voldemort los detuvo.

\- Por cierto, tendrás que hacer eso hoy a las 7 de la noche cariño. Buena Suerte.- dicho esto desapareció junto con Bella.

Sophie y los Malfoy se retiraron a su casa, la joven estaba nerviosa, no quería lastimar a su papa, si lanzaba el crucio y hacia ver la marca todos pensarían que ella era una traidora; pero si no lo hacia la vida de su madre y de muchos estudiantes corría peligro.

Llego la hora de la cena y todos los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Después de un pequeño discurso de parte del director, todos comenzaron a cenar, de pronto se escucho la puerta del comedor abrirse fuertemente dejando ver a tres sombras flotando por el comedor. Los profesores se pusieron en guardia tratando de apuntar a las sombras que iban por todo el lugar de lado a lado muy rápido. Cuando por fin se quedaron en un solo lugar una de ellas bajo al suelo y todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Sophie y bajaron las varitas.

\- Sophie mi amor, pudiste escapar.- decía Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla en dirección a Sophie. Pero la mujer se detuvo cuando su hija la apunto con la varita.

\- No te acerques, solo vine a informarles a todos en este lugar que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto y es mejor que estén de su lado si no quieren que todos los sangre sucias de este mundo mágico y los malditos muggles mueran.- dijo lo más fría que pudo. Snape palideció y a Hermione se le salieron unas lágrimas.

\- Sophie, no tienes por qué hacer esto, aquí estarás a salvo, no tienes que fingir, nosotros te ayudaremos querida.- dijo el director. Sophie lo miro insegura pero al ver la sombra de Bella por la ventana continúo.

\- Cállate viejo parlanchín ya yo encontré mi lugar, es hora de que todos encuentren el suyo que es estar departe de nuestro Señor. - dijo en un tono de voz más fuerte. Snape se levanto y Sophie lo miro con tristeza y prosiguió.

\- Para que vean que lo que digo es cierto…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente quedando un par de metros de Snape. Snape la miro incrédulo y Sophie apunto hacia él.

\- Lo siento papa- dijo en susurro. - ¡Crucio!- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Snape cayó de inmediato al suelo revolcándose del dolor pero este se mordía los labios para no sacar un grito.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y las dos sombras que acompañaban a Sophie flotaron hacia ella para indicarles que era hora de irse. Los profesores comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos a la joven que esta esquivaba. Sophie se acerco a su padre y tomo su varita que este la tenia junto a la de él en el bolsillo de su túnica. Snape seguía revolcándose del dolor, Sophie le acaricio el cabello y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y se levantó. La joven prosiguió y le lanzo un hechizo a la ventana y esta estalló. Sophie se paro frente al marco de la venta y…

-!Morsmodre!- dijo y la marca tenebrosa se hizo notar y floto en el cielo.

La chica junto a las tres sombras desparecieron dejando a todos desconcertados. En menos de cinco minutos la escuela estaba inundada de aurores cuestionando quien pronuncio el hechizo. Los estudiantes fueron despachado a sus salas comúnes, definitivamente no podían salir de Hogwarts porque la vida de muchos corría peligro. Snape fue llevado a la enfermería donde le curaron par de heridas a causa del crucio. Hermione estaba llorando desconsolada, su hija era una mortífaga y atacó a su propio padre. Scorpius no podía creer lo que había visto y decía que Sophie tuvo que haber sido hechizada u obligada para hacer lo que hizo. La noche cayó y el cielo parecía estar furioso por tanto truenos y relámpagos. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente dándole un toque triste a la situación.

Al llegar a la casa oculta Sophie sin decir ni una palabra subió a su habitación y se echo a llorar por un largo rato. Lloro tanto que se le hicieron ojeras enormes y se le hincharon sus ojos. Después de un baño de agua fría la chica se tiro en la cama y en menos de un minuto quedo totalmente dormida. Narcisa y Lucius también hicieron lo mismo, fue una noche bastante agotadora.


	10. Chapter 10

_Snape estaba tirado en el suelo débil y lleno de sangre, Voldemort lo había atacado y lo había torturado hasta más no poder, Hermione, Sebastián y Scorpius estaban atados alrededor de un muro._

\- _No le hagas más daño, por favor. Hare lo que quieras, seré tu esclava si es necesario, pero no lo mates. Te lo suplico.- decía Sophie de rodillas y llorando._

\- _Yo no lo matare… lo harás tu querida.- decía Voldemort_

\- _NO, no lo hare él es mi padre. Noooo!- gritaba la joven._

\- _Si no lo haces mataré a la sangre sucia de tu madre, al mugroso de tu hermano y a tu amado novio a fuerza de crucios.- decía enfadado._

\- _Jaaaaaajajaja… y yo tendré el honor de torturarlos hasta que me supliquen que los mate jaaaajajajaja!- decía Bella como una desquiciada._

 _Sophie miro a su padre luego a su madre, se limpio las lágrimas se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su padre apuntándolo con la varita. Snape la miro triste y decepcionado._

\- _Lo siento… papa…yo te amo, pero lo siento.- dijo llorando sin consuelo._

\- _¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo con voz débil. Salió un destello verde de la varita de la joven y Severus cayo completamente al suelo con la mirada perdida. Sophie cayó de rodillas llorando y gritando._

\- _PAPAAAA! PERDONAME PAPA, PERDONAME! PAPAAAA!_

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito y cayo sentada en la cama. Estaba sudada y su respiración era agitada. La chica miro hacia todas partes de la habitación - Fue solo una pesadilla, Merlín que horrible pesadilla.- decía en sollozos. Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta de la joven se abrió.

\- Esta todo bien?, porque gritabas querida.- decía una preocupada Narcisa mientras encendía la luz.

\- Tuve una pesadilla horrible.- decía con gesto de cansancio.

\- Me imagino que se trataba de tu padre verdad…- pregunto Lucius.

\- Sí señor. Disculpen que los haya despertado.- dijo avergonzada la joven.

\- No te preocupes cariño estas cosas pasan, además ya casi amanece y Lucius y yo saldremos temprano hacer unas diligencias. - dijo la mujer. Sophie asintió con la cabeza.

Después de desayunar la pareja se dirigía a salir pero antes advirtieron a Sophie que por ningún motivo podía salir de la casa. Sophie les asintió amablemente y ambos desaparecieron. Sophie se paso toda la mañana leyendo. Cuando se canso de leer decidió recorrer la casa, no era ni tan grande ni pequeña pero tenía varias habitaciones. Sophie no entraría a la recamara donde dormían Lucius y Narcisa pero entró a la que le seguía que quedaba en medio de la suya y la de ellos. Al entrar vio muchos objetos antiguos y fotos de la familia Malfoy. Una de la fotos era de Draco cuando era niño, otra era de Draco con su esposa y un bebe en mano y la ultima era de Scorpius montado en su escoba. Sophie sonrío y tomo la foto en sus manos.

\- No sabes cuánto te extraño Scorpius.- dijo y beso la foto para luego ponerla en su lugar.

La chica continúo husmeando y en un rincón de la habitación había un objeto que le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente y sonreír.

\- ¡Una escoba!- dijo mientras la tomaba. - Wooow… una Nimbus 2001, debió ser la primera escoba de Draco.-

Sophie la contemplo por un momento y a su mente vino una idea bastante arriesgada que además haría que desobedeciera a Narcisa y a Lucius. "Solo será un momento… solo iré a ver como esta papa y me regreso" pensó. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajo las escaleras con la escoba y salió al patio de la casa, se montó en la escoba y se empujo contra el suelo para elevarse. Se elevó un par de metros y le dio una vuelta a la casa para comprobar que funcionara bien.

\- ¡Es perfecta!- dijo emocionada y salió en dirección hacia el castillo. Voló por una hora y no veía rastros de Hogwarts. Se estaba dando por vencida cuando entre unas montañas vio la escuela y voló rápidamente hacia la misma. Con mucha cautela para que no la viesen voló hacia la torre de la enfermería supuso que su padre estaría allí. Sophie se asomó lentamente a la ventana y, exactamente, Snape yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería al parecer tenía una herida en el brazo y otra en su costado; parecía estar bien aunque su rostro reflejaba tristeza. En ese momento entró Hermione. Sophie se oculto un poco más para que no la viera.

\- Cariño, como te sientes?- dijo Hermione.

\- Me siento fatal mujer.- respondió sin mirarla.

\- Lo siento mucho Severus jamás pensé que Sophie fuera capaz de traicionarnos de esta manera.- a Sophie se le salieron unas lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

\- No Hermione, estoy seguro que la obligaron, seguramente le dijeron que si no lo hacía me mataban o te mataban a ti.- defendió Snape.- Sophie sonrió entre lágrimas.

\- Yo solo espero que no le hagan daño Severus tu más que nadie sabes que Voldemort tortura a sus seguidores cuando algo no le sale bien.- Snape le acaricio el rostro a su mujer y la abrazó. Hermione se echo a llorar.

Sophie se sentía de lo peor sus padres estaban sufriendo por su culpa. Sophie bajo con cautela hasta el suelo. Quería hacerle saber a sus padres que ella los amaba y que no era su intención traicionarlos pero… ¿Cómo? Pensaba ella. Voló sin que ningún estudiante la viera y para su suerte vio a Emma que se dirigía hacia el lago y como no había nadie cerca, Sophie decidió ir tras ella. Camino con escoba en mano escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos, Emma se sentó en la grama ojeando un álbum de fotos al parecer.

\- Tssss, tsss, tsssss Emma aqui.- Emma miró desconcertada hacia el arbusto y se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amiga. Sophie le hizo seña para que se acercase y Emma dudo en ir pero la mirada de súplica que le dedico su amiga la convenció.

\- Emma, amiga que gusto me da verte.- decía mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Emma le correspondió el mismo.

\- Sophie estamos preocupados por ti, lo que sucedió ayer fue espantoso amiga, te veías diferente y tu ropa… lucias como una de ellos, dime que te obligaron hacer lo que hiciste.- dijo la castaña.

\- Si, Emma, si no lo hacía iban a matar a mama y a muchos "sangre sucias" como le dicen ellos.- explicó Sophie con gesto de desaprobación.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que tú no nos traicionarías.- dijo con una sonrisa Emma.

\- Pero bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero que les digas a mis padres que estoy bien y que tratare de comunicarme con ellos.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Te vas a ir? Sophie ya estás aquí Dumbledore te puede ayudar, no te puedes ir.-

\- Me tengo que ir Emma, si no regreso mataran a mi familia e incluso te mataran a ti, recuerda que tú mama es muggle y tu eres mestiza.- Emma bajo la cabeza triste.

\- Sophie júrame que te cuidaras.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te lo juro amiga. Dile a mi papa que me perdone y que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que es el mejor padre del mundo y que no lo voy a defraudar.- decía entre lágrimas. Emma asintió mientras lloraba igual.

Sophie tomo la escoba y se montó en ella, Emma la observo y se despedía con la mano.

\- Dile a Scorpius que lo amo, que todas las noches me acuesto pensando en él y que sus abuelos son muy buenos conmigo.- decía la joven en el aire mientras se alejaba.- Emma asintió y Sophie se dirigió hasta quedar fuera de los alrededores de Hogwarts y desapareció.

Emma corrió a buscar a Snape y lo encontró saliendo de la enfermería con Hermione. La joven se paró frente a él pero antes de decirle tomo aire. Emma estaba entre feliz, nerviosa y triste, les dijo que mejor tomaran sus recuerdos y los vieran en un pensadero. Todos corrieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y se lo comunicaron. Snape fue el primero en ver los recuerdos y al salir del pensadero las lágrimas le bajaban solas. Hermione también vio los recuerdos también se echo a llorar. Su hija se estaba sacrificando por todos, eso le recordaba a él en sus tiempos. Le entregaron los recuerdos a los aurores para ver si conseguían alguna pista de algo que hubiese dicho Sophie. Emma fue a buscar a Scorpius para que viera lo que Sophie le mandaba a decir. El joven pidió permiso para verlos y Snape acepto sin ningún inconveniente. Scorpius estuvo un buen rato con la cabeza dentro del agua al terminar de ver los recuerdos salió un poco alterado lo cual desconcertó a los presentes.

\- La escoba que Sophie estaba usando era la Nimbus 2001 de mi papa.- soltó el chico.

\- Supongo que la tomo prestada…- dijo pensativo Severus.

\- Si pero, mis abuelos tiene una casa de verano y la última vez que fuimos mi papa me mostró una de sus mejores escoba y era esa, la que Sophie está usando.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que Sophie y tus abuelos están ocultos allí. - dijo Severus. El rubio asintió.

\- ¿Y dónde queda la casa muchacho?- pregunto Dumbledore.

\- A dos horas en escoba pero probablemente estará hechizada para que nadie la vea… aunque podemos aparecernos por polvos flu.- dijo el rubio

\- Perfecto. Dumbledore yo iré con Scorpius, iré a verificar si hay mortífagos con ella, tenemos que ser cuidadoso porque si nos ven pueden hacerle daño.-

\- Severus tengan mucho cuidado hijo.- dijo Dumbledore. Snape asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea del despacho del director. Scorpius y él entraron juntos.

\- Casa de verano de la familia Malfoy.- pronuncio claramente el rubio y una llama verde los cubrió y los hizo desaparecer.

Dumbledore le pidió a Emma que llamara a Hermione para explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras tanto Sophie hacia su aparición frente a la casa, se adentro y por suerte Lucius y Narcisa no habían llegado. La joven subió las escaleras y devolvió la escoba a la habitación. Luego se fue a su habitación a darse un baño.

Severus y Scorpius aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de los Malfoy, salieron rápidamente y recorrieron con la mirada el lugar. De pronto la elfina domestica apareció frente a ellos.

\- Joven Malfoy, usted no debería estar aquí, en cualquier momento puede aparecer los hombres malos.- dijo apenada.

\- Winky, ¿donde están los abuelos?- pregunto Scorp

\- Ello salieron señor, y no dijeron para donde.-

\- ¿Y Sophie donde está?- pregunto Snape.

\- La joven llego hace algunos minutos y subió a su habitación. Winky lamenta tener que decirle a los amos que la señorita Sophie desobedeció y salió de la casa.- Snape arqueo una ceja por el comentario. Típico de su hija en no seguir reglas.

\- Winky vigila que nadie se acerque a la casa.- ordenó Scorpius, la elfina asintió y desapareció.

Snape y Scorpius se miraron y luego subieron las escaleras.

Sophie salía del baño en vuelta en una toalla al igual que su pelo, tomo su varita y se apunto a sí misma y con un toque quedo seca. Se vistió con su traje negro y salió de su habitación pero retrocedió al escuchar unos pasos y voces. Sophie alzó su varita y salió lentamente, miró hacia ambos lados y vio que la puerta de la habitación de al lado estaba abierta. La joven se acercó y de un paso que más bien pareció un brinco, se posó frente al marco de la puerta con su varita en mano apuntando hacia dentro de la habitación y …

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Los dos hombres se sobre saltaron y se voltearon bruscamente apuntando a Sophie.-

\- Sophieee!- dijo Scorpius mientras sonreía y bajaba la varita.

\- ¿Scorpius? ¿Papa? Como me encontraron- dijo un poco perturbada.

\- Sophia, hija, por fin te encuentro.- dijo Snape mientras abrazaba a su hija. Sophie le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente. Al separarse Scorpius le explicó a Sophie que gracias a la escoba que ella uso pudo saber que ella estaba en esta casa. Sophie lo miró tierna y un poco dudosa lo abrazo. Snape se hizo de la vista larga.

\- Sophie tienes que venir con nosotros.- dijo Severus mientras la tomaba del brazo lo cual Sophie delicadamente se zafó.

\- Papa no puedo, si lo hago mataran a mama y a todas la persona que quiero. Lo siento, pero tiene que irse, Lucius y Narcisa pueden llegar en cualquier momento o peor otro mortífago.- dijo preocupada. Snape se quedo pensativo y callado un buen rato mientras Scorpius trataba de persuadir a su novia de que regresara. La voz de Snape los interrumpió.

\- Sophie, tengo un plan es un poco arriesgado y quizás tu madre me lance miles de hechizo pero creo que puede funcionar.- dijo Snape.

Scorpius y Sophie lo miraron incrédulos. Snape les explicó el plan y le advirtió a Sophie que ni Lucius ni Narcisa se podían enterar porque podían echarlo a perder. Después de discutir cada parte del plan, Snape y Scorp se dirigían a la salida cuando de pronto escucharon un gemido de dolor de Sophie. La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. La chica se mordía los labios para no gritar pero le fue imposible.

\- Sophie que te ocurre?- pregunto el joven preocupado mientras se le acercaba.

\- Es Voldemort, me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Snape se acerco, la tomo por el brazo y le subió la manga. Al ver la marca moverse este cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor y unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Sophie lo miro tierna y le acaricio la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes papa, lo peor ya paso.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura. Scorpius se quedo en shock.

\- Sophie cuídate mucho, si necesitaras ayuda no dudes en enviarnos un patronus.- la chica asintió y Snape le dio un beso en la frente y Sophie lo abrazó. Antes de irse se dirigió a su novio.

\- Scorpius, tu abuelos son increíbles y dicen que te aman mucho.- el chico le dedicó una mirada de amor y se acerco a ella quedando a centímetros de su boca. Snape prefirió mirar al suelo, al parecer este lucía increíblemente interesante.

\- Te amo Sophie, no lo olvides.- dijo casi en susurro.

\- Yo te amo mas.- respondió y se unieron en un tierno beso que duro varios segundos.

Snape carraspeo y estos se separaron un poco avergonzados.

\- Nos veremos pronto.- dijo la chica y salió elevándose entre nubes negras y desapareció.

\- Scorpius y Snape después de un par de minutos, desaparecieron para reaparecer en Hogwarts.

Severus estaba más tranquilo y esperaba que su plan funcionara. Se sentía muy conmovido por el sacrificio de Sophie aunque no lo hacía notar. Solo quedaba esperar el momento indicado para realizar su plan. Snape solo se lo comentaria a Dumbledore, Harry, Draco y algunos de máxima confianza de la orden. Ningún Auror, ni nadie del ministerio de magia se podían enterar o lo echarían a perder y la vida de Sophie correría peligro.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie hizo su aparición en el comedor de la mansión y allí ya se encontraban otros mortífagos. Ella ignoro las miradas de odio que le dedicaron y se sentó al lado de Narcisa que también había llegado. Sophie notó que el ambiente estaba tenso, más de lo normal. Y decido preguntarle a Narcisa el porqué.

\- Que ocurre, porque todos me miran como si quisieran matarme.- le pregunto al oído a Narcisa. La mujer la miro seria y Sophie notó que esta tenía sangre en su labio y en una de sus cejas. Sophie la miro interrogante.

\- Aparentemente uno de nosotros tuvo contacto con gente de Hogwarts.- le dijo sin mirarla.- Sophie abrió los ojos como platos, jamás pensó que la fueran a descubrir tan pronto.

\- ¿Saben quien lo hizo?- pregunto nerviosa.

\- No, pero el Amo nos está haciendo llamar uno a uno obligándonos a decir quien fue… ya te imaginaras como lo hace está furioso.- dijo mientras se tocaba la herida del labio.

\- ¿Y Lucius..- trato de decir pero Narcisa no la dejo terminar.

\- Esta adentro- dijo señalando una puerta al final del lugar. Sophie tragó saliva, Narcisa realmente estaba enfadada con ella.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Lucius salió tosiendo sangre y con algunos golpes en la cara. Este se acerco cojeando y se sentó al lado de su esposa que al verlo se le salieron unas lagrimas, lo ayudo a sentarse y lo miraba preocupada. Voldemort salió después al ver a Sophie la miro con furia y de un grito le dijo que entrara. Sophie palideció. Su corazón latía rápido y sus piernas le temblaban al caminar. Al quedar frente a Voldemort le dedico una reverencia y este la tomo por el brazo y de un tirón la entró al otro lado de la puerta. Lucius y Narcisa se miraron preocupados.

\- La va a matar…- dijo Lucius y Narcisa lo miro triste.

Sophie cayó contra el suelo, el lugar era obscuro apenas podía ver. Habían dos hombres más y uno de ellos le quito su varita mientras el otro la sujetaba por su largo cabello y la obligaba a arrodillarse.

\- Sabes porque los hice llamar…- dijo con su voz de serpiente.

\- Si mi señor, es mi culpa, yo… fui a Hogwarts.- dijo pero no la dejo terminar porque este le lanzó un crucio y se escuchó un grito de la joven.

\- Como te atreviste a traicionarme maldita, que hablaste con ellos- Grito y le pegó en la cara. El labio inferior de la joven comenzó a sangrar.

\- Mi señor ruego que me perdone, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi padre.- trataba de decir pero otro golpe recibió.

\- Eres una insolente, dime que le dijiste.- le dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente por el mentón.

\- No pude hablar con el porqué cuando me acerque a él me atacó y me dijo que me fuera y que no me quería ver más nunca en su vida por traidora.- dijo Sophie e inmediatamente cerro su mente e imagino a su padre diciéndole todas esas cosas. Voldemort ordenó que la soltaran y esta cayó al piso.

\- Mi señor le pido que me perdone, mis padres me odian y me han dado la espalda, le pido que me dé una última oportunidad y no le fallaré.- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

\- Como se que no estás mintiendo…- dijo tomándola por el brazo.-

\- Mi señor póngame a prueba, le aseguro que no quiero saber de ninguno de ellos, de ahora en adelante le demostrare que seré su mejor seguidora.- Voldemort la miro dudoso.

\- Te daré la oportunidad, pero para asegurarme que no lo volverás a hacer…- dijo apuntando hacia ella.

\- CRUCIO…CRUCIOO…CRUCIOOOOOO- le lanzo tres de este maleficio uno más fuerte que el anterior. Sophie cayó al piso gritando y revolcándose del dolor. Estaba repleta de heridas en su rostro, sus piernas y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre lo cual daba a entender que tenía heridas bajo su vestimenta. Después de un rato se dejo de escuchar los grito de Sophie de pronto se escucho la puerta abrir y uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación cargaba a Sophie entre sus brazos, Voldemort le ordenó que la acostara en la mesa. Sophie estaba inconsciente el dolor era tanto que no lo pudo aguantar. Narcisa y Lucius estaban preocupados, al ver a Sophie en su estado hizo que a la mujer se le salieron un par de lágrimas.

\- Espero que antes de traicionarme o conspirar contra mí lo piensen una y mil veces porque sufrirán igual o peor que ella.- dijo Voldemort de una manera amenazante.

\- Ahora lárguense.- les dijo a todos. - Ustedes dos…- dijo señalando a los Malfoys.- se la van a llevar y curen sus heridas, esta chica será uno de mis instrumentos para derrotar a Dumbledore y a todos los que estén en mi contra y necesito que ella este en buen estado.- dijo retirándose.

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron interrogante, acto seguido el hombre rubio cargo a la joven y junto con su esposa desaparecieron y reaparecieron en su casa. Rápidamente llamaron a la elfina para que curase las heridas de Sophie lo que le tomo mucho tiempo. La Elfina le untó unos ungüentos y le dio a beber pociones para sanar las heridas y aliviar su dolor. Además cerro sus heridas con un hechizo y le dio a bebe la poción para dormir sin soñar. Sophie tenía vendas por casi todo su cuerpo, en su espalda quedo una enorme cicatriz un poco más pálida que su piel, también tenía un ojo morado por el golpe que le dio Voldemort en la cara. Al terminar la elfina la dejo en la cama y se retiró. Lucius y Narcisa iban a verla de vez en cuando para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Sophie no despertó hasta el otro día, se sentía adolorida y se le hacía doloroso acomodarse. Con voz débil llamo a la elfina y esta en menos de un segundo apareció. La elfina le dijo que tenía que reposar por lo menos un día más, además le cambio las vendas y limpió los rastros de sangre. Tambien le dio a beber una poción para dormir. Sophie durmió hasta el otro día. Al despertar se sintió mucho mejor. Realmente Winky hizo un buen trabajo. La chica se decidió ir a tomar un baño para luego bajar al comedor donde se encontraba Lucius.

\- Sophie, me alegro que te hayas recuperado tan pronto.- dijo amablemente mientras le hacia seña para que tomara asiento.

\- Gracias Señor.- respondió amablemente.

\- Sophie, Narcisa y yo nos preguntábamos porque el señor tenebroso no te mato, el jamás ha perdonado una traición.- dijo con un poco de asombro.

\- Señor, el me dio una oportunidad porque le explique que cuando fui a ver a mis padres ellos me rechazaron incluso trataron de atacarme y he decido cambiar de bando y seré fiel seguidora de nuestro amo.- dijo seriamente.

\- Oh! ¿Te quieres vengar? - dijo sarcástico. - Sophie tienes que entender que es normal su reacción pero no puedes tomar represarías contra ellos.- le dijo un poco enojado. Narcisa estaba bajando las escaleras y decidió no dejar saber su presencia para escuchar.

\- Señor, ellos me dieron la espalda, son unos cobardes que no hicieron nada para salvarme, prefirieron dejarme a manos del señor tenebroso. Ahora yo me vengare y todos me las pagaran.- dijo lo más seria que pudo.- Narcisa bajo rápidamente y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

\- Querida, no puedes hacerles esto, de seguro debe ser una confusión, no puedes traicionarlos.-

\- Ellos lo hicieron y si lo que le preocupa es que le haga daño a Scorpius o a su hijo, puede estar tranquila, ustedes me han ayudado mucho y creo que son los únicas personas en quien puedo confiar.- dijo tomándoles las manos.-

\- Lamento que mi decisión no sea de su agrado, pero no voy a retractarme. Si me permiten, se me quito el hambre, iré a descansar.- La paraje se miro interrogante y confusos. Sophie subió a su habitación, abrió un libro y se echo a leer. Su mente no aguantaba más, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esta falsa. "Esto es mucha carga para mi" se dijo a sí misma.

Pasaron los días y Sophie permanecía encerrada en su habitación, practicando algunos hechizos nuevos que leyó de un libro de la biblioteca de la casa. Algunos hechizos eran peligrosos para quien los recibiera, otros eran para atacar sin que la persona sufriera daños físicos o la muerte. Todas las tardes salía al patio a practicar con Lucius que algunas veces se impresionaba de lo buena bruja que era esa joven, definitivamente su padre le enseñó a defenderse bastante bien. Un día que estaba volando la Nimbus de Draco la marca le comenzó a doler. Casi se cae de la escoba, con mucha dificultad logro aterrizar y entró a guardar la escoba. Lucius y Narcisa bajaban las escaleras de forma rápida, Sophie supuso que también los hizo llamar a ellos. Al guardar la escoba bajo junto a la pareja y desaparecieron. Al llegar a la mansión tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Voldemort no había llegado sin embargo Bellatrix acababa de llagar con sumo de superioridad, muchos mortífagos la ignoraban (en realidad la daban por loca) pero Sophie no podía evitar mirarla de mala gana y dejarle saber con gestos que su presencia no era de su agrado. Bella se acerco a ella furiosa lo cual Sophie reacciono con indiferencia y esto a Bella le hirvió la sangre.

\- Con que te sientes con la confianza de desafiarme eh… no sé como lograste que nuestro Señor te perdonara y no te matara, yo no confió en ti, eres igual que tu padre maldita bastarda- dijo furiosa.

\- Bella no me digas que estas celosa.- dijo burlona. Todos rieron para sus adentros y algunos se les escucho una risilla.

\- No te hagas la chistosita conmigo, voy a estar vigilándote muy pero muy de cerca.- dijo amenazante.

\- No te hará falta. Yo no busco ser tu amiga en realidad no te soporto y te advierto, no aguantare ni un solo insulto tuyo no tengo porque soportarte así que mejor no me provoques. Si no fuera porque eres la 'Favorita' de nuestro señor te mataría ahora mismo, porque no te soporto tu voz me irrita maldita loca de psiquiatría.- soltó con todo el odio que sentía.

Bella sacó su varita, se trepo en la mesa y apunto a Sophie, la joven sonrió maliciosamente, "Por fin estrenare los hechizos nuevos contigo maldita" pensó. Sophie también hizo lo mismo y sacó su varita y se puso en guardia.

\- !Envertestatil!- dijo Sophie y Bella cayo contra la pared. Todos se levantaron y retrocedieron. Algunos emocionados otros con hastío. Bella se levanto furiosa.

\- ¡Expulsooo!- grito la mujer. Sophie pronuncio un 'protego' y el hechizo reboto.

\- Sectum- pronunció Bella y apareció un corte en la cara de Sophie. Sophie se llevo la mano a la cara y miro su mano llena de sangre. Bella rio malévola.

\- Me las vas a pagar Maldita vamos a ver qué puedes hacer con esto… SECTUMSEMPRA- grito lo último. Y Bella trató de esquivarlo pero fue en vano. Esta cayó al suelo desangrándose por el vientre, y con algunos tajos por todo el cuerpo. El silencio se hizo presente, todos se miraban con asombro. Sophie camino hacia la mujer.

\- Te advertí que no me provocaras maldita perra.- dijo y las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver la figura de su Lord.

\- Que está pasando aquí.- dijo secamente mirando la escena.

\- Mi señor- dijo haciéndole una reverencia. - Permítame explicarle, esta perra comenzó el duelo sin saber con quién se topaba- decía mientras la miraba con odio. Bella había quedado inconsciente había sangre por todo su alrededor.

\- Estoy realmente impresionado… Bella es una de mis mejores hechicera y tu… veo que eres buena con esa varita.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Bella.

\- Bella creo que tienes competencia- decía mientras le apuntaba e intentaba cerrar la herida con uno de sus hechizos. La herida no cerro y Voldemort miro a Sophie interrogante.

\- Dime, ¿qué maleficio le lanzaste?- preguntó.

\- Es uno que creo mi padre mi Señor, Sectumsempra.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Me imagino que sabes el contra hechizo…- dijo haciéndole seña para que curara a Bella. Sophie asintió.

Se bajo y apunto a la mujer con la varita, todos estaba realmente impresionados. Lucius y Narcisa se dedicaban miradas de preocupación y asombro.

\- Vulnera Sanentum…- dijo cantado.

De pronto las heridas de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse y toda la sangre comenzó a devolverse a su cuerpo. Al terminar Bella abrió los ojos desconcertada y al sentir que estaba tirada en la mesa se quiso levantar rápido pero un dolor en su vientre se lo impidió. La mujer miro a la joven y fue a decirle algo pero la voz de su amo se lo impidió.

\- Quiero que sea la última vez que peleen en mi casa si no quieren que las tortures por más de cinco horas.- dijo con voz fuerte.

Las dos asintieron y este les ordenó a todos que tomaran asiento. Bella con un poco de dificultad se levanto y obedeció.

\- Los hice llamar porque en cuatro días atacaremos cerca de Hogsmeade, allí van muchos estudiantes y quiero darles un pequeño regalo.-dijo sínicamente.

\- Mi señor, si me permite sugerirle…- habló Sophie y Voldemort la incitó a que continuara.

\- Por lo que escuche la última vez que fui creo que han prohibido que los estudiantes salgan del castillo por su seguridad. Si me permite yo podría ir con algunos de mis compañeros y entrar por un pasadizo secreto, no es muy conocido, el director me lo mostró en casos de emergencia…- sugirió la chica.

\- Eres realmente idiota estúpida, es obvio que el viejo decrepito tuvo que cerrar todos los pasadizo del castillo.- dijo Bella.

\- Ay, Bella tú crees que lo hubiese sugerido si no pudiéramos pasar. Se el encantamiento que lo abre..- dijo con superioridad. Bella la miro desafiante.

\- De todas forma no confío en ti.-

\- Ni me interesa que lo hagas, me da igual. No es a ti a quien sirvo.-

\- Muy bien. Esta será tu oportunidad de demostrarme cuan fiel eres a mi.- le dijo a la joven.

\- Si mi señor, no lo defraudare.-

\- Mas te vale, y para asegurarme iras con ellos,- dijo señalando a dos de sus hombres. - con Narcisa y Lucius, y Bella también irá.- Sophie pensó en decirle que en vez de Bella fuera otro pero sospecharían, así que asintió amablemente.

\- Es todo por hoy pueden retirarse.- dijo y se levanto para retirarse, Bella hizo lo mismo después de él pero antes le dedico una mirada de odio a Sophie y desapareció junto a su Lord.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Sophie junto a los Malfoys aparecieron en su casa, Winky ya les tenia la cena servida y después de cenar la joven subió a su habitación para asearse. Al caer el agua en su rostro sintió un ardor en unas de sus mejillas. Había olvidado por completo la herida que le hizo Bella. Al salir se miró al espejo y vio un tajo que le llegaba desde la altura de su boca hasta más abajo de su sien por toda su mejilla derecha. Se unto un ungüento y esta se fue curando poco a poco, al final solo se quedo la cicatriz más pálida que su piel en la cara. Decidió no darle importancia después averiguaría como hacerla desaparecer. Llamo a la elfina y le pidió que trajese un poco de té de limón. La elfina obedeció e hizo a parecer una pequeña bandeja con una taza, Sophie le agradeció y le dijo que se podía retirar. Sophie estuvo meditando como le haría para que no la descubrieran sin tener que matar a los estudiantes. Tenía que buscar la forma de comunicarse con su padre para advertirle pero sería muy arriesgado. Después de estar una hora pensando decidió que era hora de dormir y se acostó, cerró los ojos y en pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Mientras tanto, Snape estaba recostado en su cama pensando cuando seria día en que llevarían a cabo su plan. Estaba un poco desesperado, tenía un presentimiento de que muy pronto atacarían y esto no le permitía dormir. Hermione se encontraba dormida al lado de Snape, pero al sentir el movimiento de su esposo abrió los ojos y se acomodó y lo miró seria.

\- Severus Snape tienes que descansar.- le dijo seria pero preocupada.

\- No tengo sueno Hermione, iré a dar algunas rondas por los pasillos, voy asegurarme que ningún mocoso este fuera de su sala.- dijo y con un toque de varita se vistió. Salió de sus aposentos y recorrió todo el castillo. Como era de esperarse quito puntos a algunas parejitas de novios. Al llegar cerca de los pasillos de Gryffindor sintió la presencia de otro estudiante.

\- Lumos- dijo y de su varita salió una luz dejando ver a Sebastián y este se sobre salto.

\- Papa.. que haces aquí?-

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… que haces a estas horas fuera de tu habitación?- preguntó.

\- Es que no puedo dormir. - Snape no hablo por algunos segundos.

\- Yo igual.- dijo mientras se sentaba en un escalón y su hijo lo imitó.

\- Papa, ¿crees que mi hermana este bien?- preguntó.

\- No se Sebastián, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que la voy a salvar.- dijo mientras la apoyaba una mano en el hombro.

\- Nunca pensé que la fuese a extrañar tanto- dijo triste.

\- Sebastián te juro que la traeré de vuelta, así tenga que matar yo mismo a Voldemort.- el chico lo miro y se hecho a llorar en el hombro de Snape.

Snape lo abrazo y lo consoló. Luego le dijo que se fuera a dormir, y los dos hicieron lo mismo. Snape llego a su habitación y allí se encontraba Hermione cabeceando con un libro en sus manos. Ella lo miro y le sonrió levemente. Snape se acomodo a su lado y después de algunos besos se durmieron abrazados.


	12. Chapter 12

Ya habían pasado los cuatro días y hoy Sophie con los cinco mortífagos que escogió su Lord irían a Hogwarts y atacarían. Los tres días antes Sophie estuvo inventando un hechizo con ayuda de algunos libros, lo llamo Ada Cadabra. Lo llamo parecido al Avada para confundir a los mortífagos, este hechizo no causaba dolor solo dormía a la persona y hacia que pareciera muerta.

El momento había llegado, por desgracia Sophie no pudo dar aviso a su padre de que irían al castillo. Los mortífagos seguían a Sophie, al llegar al pasadizo Sophie rogo al Merlín que su abuelo no haya cambiado el hechizo para abrirlo. Sophie pronuncio unas palabras y en la pared de piedra apareció una puerta que se contrastaba con la pared. Entraron al castillo y todos seguían los pasos de Sophie, Narcisa y Lucius se miraban preocupados y Bella miraba a la joven incrédula. Al llegar a unos de los pasillos del Castillo Sophie se detuvo y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- Saldremos todos juntos pero yo seré quien mate a algunos sangre sucia.-

\- ¿Y porque nosotros no podemos atacar?- pregunto Bella un tanto molesta.

\- Bella creo que tu pequeño cerebro no es suficiente para ti, obviamente conozco a cada uno de los impuros de esta escuela y quiero demostrarle a nuestro Señor que le soy fiel.- disimuló la joven.

\- Te estaré vigilando, espero que esto no sea una trampa porque juro que mato a toda tu familia.- Sophie la miro seria para luego darle la espalda.

\- Síganme.- dijo de manera seca. Todos obedecieron.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos al parecer todos se encontraban en el comedor. El grupo de mortífagos se dirigían al gran comedor, al llegar frente a las dos grandes puertas si pensarlo dos veces Sophie abrió las abrió y todas las miradas se posaron en el grupo de mortífagos. Sophie hizo una seña y los mortífagos volaron rápido y cada uno cogió al azar un estudiante como rehén. Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar, los profesores se pusieron en posición de ataque. Snape le dedicaba miradas al director y miraban a Sophie interrogante. La chica los miro y levito quedando bastante alto para que todos la vieran y escucharan.

\- Buenas Noche director, quería hacerles una agradable visita pero como siempre… ustedes tan descorteces… - dijo irónica.

\- Señorita a que ha venido.- dijo serio el directo.

\- No se preocupen solo vine a dejarles otro recado de mi Señor.- dijo mientras volaba por el lugar. - El nuevamente les quiere advertir que se unan a nosotros.- dijo alto y seria.

\- Dile a Voldemort que ninguno de nosotros se unirá a él.- contesto el director.

\- Creo que es mejor que accedan.- dijo mientras sacaba su varita. Snape la miro incrédulo, Scorpius que estaba sentado en su mesa miraba a Sophie confundido.

Sophie voló de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, apenas la podían seguir con la mirada, luego apareció al lado de un estudiante de Hufflepuff, lo tomo y le apunto con su varita por el cuello. El niño era de primer año y estaba atemorizado.

\- ¡Adacadabra!- dijo bien rápido y el niño cayó en el suelo aparentemente "muerto".

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y a salir corriendo del comedor. Sebastián, Scorpius y Emma no podían creer lo que acababan de ver. Los prefectos ordenaron a los estudiantes que se fueran a sus salas. Scorpius intento quedarse pero fue imposible, el prefecto de su casa lo haló y se lo llevo casi arrastrando. Dumbledore ordeno a los maestros que atacaran a los mortífagos y comenzó una pequeña batalla. Snape no sabía que pensar, Sophie había matado a un estudiante eso no estaba en el plan. Mcgonagall atacó a Sophie con hechizo un de desarmar, pero Sophie lo esquivo. Sophie hizo seña como que era hora de irse. Los mortífagos la siguieron y se dirigieron hacia el pasadizo, estos llegaron pero faltaba uno.

\- ¿Dónde demonios esta Bella?- pregunto Sophie enojada en susurros .

\- Ella estaba en duelo con tu madre.- dijo Narcisa.

\- Tenemos que ir por ella porque son muchos contra una y la pueden atrapar y esto nos metería en líos con nuestro Señor.- dijo uno de los mortífagos enfadado.

\- Yo iré por ella ustedes salgan del castillo espérennos en el bosque prohibido.- dijo la joven. Todos un poco dudosos obedecieron.

Sophie volvió hacia el comedor y exactamente su padre había desarmado a Bella y tomo su varita; esta estaba rodeada por todos los profesores. Su padre le iba a lanzar un Avada pero Sophie lo impidió.

\- Expelliarmus- grito y la varita de Snape voló junto con la de Bella hacia la joven.

Snape la miro enfadado y todos apuntaron a las dos mortífagas. Sophie le lanzo a Bella la varita y esta se acerco a la joven con gesto de sorpresa y apuntando a los presentes.

\- Es mejor que se entreguen, o saldrán lastimadas- dijo la voz suave de Dumbledore.

\- Jaaaaajajaja primero muertas.- dijo la voz chillona de Bella.

\- Sophie has matado a un niño… ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo seco y con enfado su padre.

\- Snape tú has matado más gente no quieras hacerte un santo.- dijo Bella.

\- Desmaius.- se escucho decir pero Sophie como siempre fue más rápido con un 'protego'.

Todos miraron y Hermione estaba detrás de las dos mujeres oscuras. Bella sonrió malévola y voló rápido hacia Hermione, la golpeo y la apunto amenazante. Sophie se paralizo, sabía que Bella le haría daño.

\- Es mejor que bajen sus varitas si no quieren que esta maldita sangre sucia muera.- grito Bella.

Dumbledore les hizo seña para que bajasen las varitas y los maestros obedecieron. Sophie se acerco nerviosa a las dos mujeres.

\- Anda Sophia vamos a ver si eres leal a mi señor, mátala de una vez.-

\- Llevémosla al bosque prohibido- dijo en susurro, Hermione la miro asustada.

Sophie la tomo con delicadeza por el brazo y desaparecieron. Snape grito y salió corriendo hacia la marca de humo que habían dejado y desapareció también siguiéndoles el rastro. Las tres mujeres reaparecieron en el bosque junto con los otros mortífagos. Bella tiro a Hermione al piso y Sophie apunto hacia ella.

\- Sophie no lo hagas cariño, soy tu madre.- dijo con tristeza.

\- Lo siento pero tú no eres mi madre.- dijo sin mirarla.

\- Adacadabra.- Hermione cayó al suelo. A Sophie se le salieron varias lágrimas.

\- Vámonos- dijo Bella triunfante, todos esperaban por Sophie pero esta les hizo seña de que se fueran sin ella.

Narcisa y Lucius la miraban triste. Todos se fueron y Sophie quedo sola con el cuerpo de su madre. Sophie se arrodillo y abrazo a su madre mientras lloraba.

\- Mama perdóname.- decía entre sollozo. Snape acaba de aparecer y ver la escena hizo que retrocediera algunos pasos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Sophia que hiciste?- dijo entre serio y triste. Sophie se sobre salto y lo miro entre lagrimas.

\- Papa, no es lo que parece… solo está durmiendo. Yo… invente un hechizo para dormir y lo llame parecido al Avada para despistar a los mortífagos.-

Snape se acerco hacia su hija y esta se hecho en su pecho a llorar.

\- Tranquila, todo va a pasar, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda y abrazaba.

\- Papa, no puedo más… esto es mucha carga para mí. Tengo miedo a que me descubran. - dijo y Snape se separo y la miro a los ojos

\- Sophie lamento haberte puesto en riesgo. No tienes que seguir fingiendo, quédate con nosotros, tu abuelo y yo…- Sophie lo interrumpió.

\- Papa, lo tengo que hacer… la vida de muchos está en mis manos incluso la de mi familia.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

\- Me tengo que ir o sospecharan. - dijo y lo abrazo.

\- Sophie, no tienes que hacerlo…- Sophie lo miro tiernamente y luego miro a su madre.

\- ¿Crees que me perdone?-

\- Sophie, no la mataste.

\- Pero, vi en sus ojos la angustia y el temor que me tenía.

\- Yo le explicaré.- Sophie se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama, luego antes de irse se dirigió a su padre.

\- Papa, creo que Voldemort esperara unos seis meses para volver atacar. Tienen que estar preparados.- dijo, su padre asintió. Sophie se elevo y antes de desaparecer le dijo…

\- Los voy a extrañar.- y desapareció. Snape se quedo mirando al aire uno segundo y luego levanto a Hermione y la cargo en sus brazos. Al llegar al castillos, todos lo miraron asustados e interrogantes creyendo lo peor. Se acercaron a la pareja y Snape miro a Dumbledore triste y cansado. Snape les explico lo que había sucedido, llevaron a Hermione y al estudiante a la enfermería a esperar que despertaran. Snape subió al despacho de Dumbledore y se sentó en una de las sillas.

\- Albus, nadie excepto los profesores de esta escuela deben saber que Hermione y el joven Duran están vivos. La vida de mi hija está en riesgo.- dijo decidido.

\- Severus, sabes que la única forma que los podemos ocultar es durmiéndolos hasta que nosotros decidamos despertarlos.- le dijo mientras lo miraba por encima de los lentes.

\- Si, ya lo había pensado. Y donde los ocultaremos?- pregunto Snape.

\- Yo me encargo de eso Severus, ve con tu hijo y despídanse de Hermione, no sabemos cuánto tiempo permanecerá dormida.- Snape se quedo en silencio unos minutos y salió del despacho hacia la sala común de su hijo.

Allí le explicó que su madre no estaba muerta, que tan solo dormía. Esto tranquilizo un poco al muchacho pero seguía triste porque presentía que su madre permanecería en ese estado por mucho tiempo.

Sophie había llegado a encontrarse con sus compañeros en la mansión y allí también se encontraba su amo. Que la miro y le dedico una sonrisa escalofriante.

\- Es cierto que has matado a dos sangre sucias?- pregunto aunque era obvio que sabia la respuesta. Sophie tenía ganas de lanzarle todos los maleficios que existían, esta controlo sus emociones y con una sonrisa fingida le asintió.

\- Sí, mi señor.- dijo mientras le dedicaba una reverencia. - Mate a un estudiante y a Hermione.- dijo tratando de no mostrar enojo alguno.

\- Escuchen todos…- dijo la voz serpentina. - Esta joven me ha demostrado verdadera lealtad en menos tiempo que ustedes. Y desde hoy ella al igual que mi querida Bella será de mi confianza.- Sophie sonrió triunfante y pidió amablemente retirarse y Voldemort asintió. Muchos la miraban con odio otros como Lucius y Narcisa sonrían de lado. Antes de retirarse por completo Bella a tomo por el brazo e hizo que se detuviese. Sophie la miro seria pero luego hablando su gesto cuando noto que Bella estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Yo quería darte las gracias por impedir que tu padre me matara.- dijo en un tono no muy común en Bella.

\- No es nada Bella.- dijo restándole importancia y se dio la vuelta para irse.

\- Solo espero que realmente seas leal a mi señor…- Sophie se detuvo y sin mirarla le contesto.

\- No te basto con que matara a mi propia madre y te salvara la vida.- soltó con indiferencia y desapareció.

Bella se quedo un tanto pensativa, si que a chica había demostrado estar del lado oscuro pero Bella no bajaría la guardia y seguiría vigilándola.

Sophie reapareció en la casa de los Malfoy, necesitaba descansar, tomo un baño de pociones relajantes y al salir llamo a Winky para que le trajera té. Después de unos largos minutos decidió escribir una carta a Scorpius para enviársela al día siguiente al igual que lo había hecho Narcisa; ya mañana le preguntaría que hechizo utilizo con el ave que había usado. Al terminar de escribir la carta la coloco debajo de su almohada. Se recostó pero no tenia sueno así que se puso a pensar en cómo haría caer a Voldemort, pero primero tenía que ganar toda su confianza para saber cuál era su debilidad. Ya pasada la media noche le entro el sueno y sin que se diese cuanta se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó más tranquilo y antes de desayunar le pidió a Narcisa que le ayudar a enviarle la carta a Scorpius, luego de que se la enviaran tomaron el desayuno mientras platicaban de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sophie trataba de cambiar el tema, eso de aparentar ser mala la ponía nerviosa y temía a que la descubriesen. Luego de una larga plática cada cual cogió por su lado, realmente se aburría estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Sophie estaba sentada en una butaca de su habitación, se sobre salto cuando vio una lechuza posada fuera de la venta que picoteaba el cristal de la misma para que la dejasen pasar. Sophie se levanto y dejo entrar al ave que llevaba una carta, antes de abrirla le dio unas migajas de pan y acaricio su nuca, el ave se acurrucaba en la mano tiernamente y luego se retiro. Abrió la carta y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al ver quien la enviaba.

Sophie, mi amor:

No sabes cuánto te extraño. Tu papa nos conto a Seba y a mí lo que realmente hiciste anoche; siempre supe que eras una de las mejores brujas de Hogwarts, estoy orgulloso de ti amor. Creo que sabes que tu mama esta oculta y permanecerá dormida hasta que todo acabe. Todas las noches me acuesto pensando en ti, no aguanto estar lejos de ti. Quiero verte, sé que es un poco arriesgado pero tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas y podemos hacer una excepción y vernos. Te enviare otra carta en una semana para acordar el lugar y la hora para encontrarnos. No acepto un 'No' por respuesta. Te mando un abrazo y miles de besos. Te amo, no lo olvides.

Tu novio: Scorpius Malfoy

Sophie sonrió entre lágrimas al terminar de leer la carta. "Scorpius es un poco terco a veces", pensó. "Yo también quiero verlo, lo extraño mucho y realmente me sorprendió que se acordase de mi cumpleaños" se dijo para sus adentros. Después de varios minutos Sophie destruyó la carta pues sería fatal si cayese en manos equivocada. Solo faltaba esperar una semana para recibir la otra carta que Scorpius. Lo cual le parecía que la semana pasaría bastante lenta.


	13. Chapter 13

Los días pasaban lentamente y Sophie esperaba ansiosamente la carta de su novio. Narcisa de vez en cuando le preguntaba si le pasaba algo pero Sophie negaba y sonreía falsamente. El día acordado había llegado, Sophie miraba hacia afuera de la casa pero no veía ave alguna. Pasaron otros dos días y ni rastro del ave de Scorpius. "Se habrá arrepentido o se habrá olvidado de mi'' pensaba triste la joven. La chica ya se había dado por vencida, tal vez era mejor que no se viesen por sus seguridades. Un día que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la butaca de su cuarto apareció el ave parada frente a la ventana. Sophie se levanto de un brinco del asiento y corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió dejándole paso a la lechuza. Sophie tomo la carta y la abrió. Mientras sonreía la leyó.

Sophie:

Perdona mi demora, es que últimamente los exámenes de pociones son extremadamente difíciles y me estuve horas y horas estudiando; mi padrino si sabe como desquitarse tanta tension. Pero bueno, solo faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños y lo pensé bien y será mejor que yo vaya a buscarte a eso del atardecer. No te diré para donde te llevaré pero es bastante cerca de la casa de mis abuelos. No sabes lo ansioso que estoy de verte. Sophie eres mi vida y si te pasara algo no se qué sería de mi. Cuídate mucho y es mejor que mis abuelos no se enteren.

Te amo.

Att:Scorpius Malfoy

Sophie cerró la carta y antes de despedir al ave le dio de comer. Después de verla partir se tiro en la cama mirando hacia el techo con la carta en sus manos abrazándola contra su pecho. La joven no paraba de sonreír '' solo faltan dos días, dos días y lo voy a ver'' se decía para sí misma con mucha emoción. Luego de leer una y mil veces la carta su estomago le aviso que ya era hora de la cena, bajo la escaleras muy feliz. Ya el matrimonio se encontraba en el comedor sentado esperándola y al verla tan feliz se miraron confundidos. Sophie tomó asiento y los saludo amablemente.

\- Querida a que se debe tanta felicidad, tu rostro resplandece.- le dijo Narcisa. Sophie enrojeció.

\- Bueno, es que en dos días es mi cumpleaños.- dijo emocionada.

\- ¡OH! ¿Mi niña y cuantos cumples?- le preguntó Narcisa intrigada pero sabiendo la repuesta.

\- Cumplo dieciséis.- contesto decidida y feliz.

\- Vaya ya pronto serás toda una mujer.- dijo amablemente Lucius.

\- Gracias señor.-

La cena transcurrió rápido, al terminar de cenar cada cual se dirigió a su habitación. Sophie tomo un baño y se recostó en la cama pensando a donde Scorpius la llevaría. Después de un rato le entro el sueño y en menos de un minuto se quedo dormida. Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal, si estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidió ir a practicar unos hechizos de magia negra que leyó en libro de Lucius. Y así se paso todo el día hasta que llego la noche y se durmió.

El día esperado llegó, Sophie se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se levanto y abrió las cortinas de la ventana de un tirón dejando que la luz del sol iluminara su rostro. Se fue a dar un gran baño de espumas. Lleno el yacusi y después de echar liquido de jabón en el agua para hacer espuma se introdujo solo dejando fuera su cabeza. Después de un largo tiempo el agua se torno fría y Sophie decidió que ya era hora de desayunar. Se salió del agua y cuando se seco por completo se detuvo frente al gran espejo del baño. Contemplo todo su desnudo cuerpo; sus piernas eran largas pero bien formadas, su cintura era pequeña pero sus caderas hacían que sus curvas se notaran más. Sus senos habían crecido considerablemente lo cual se sonrojo al verlos. Luego miro su rostro, era pálido con una cicatriz apunto de desaparecer, todo su cuerpo en si era pálido pero este tenía algunas cicatrices que resaltaban un poco por los golpes y crucio que le había lanzado Voldemort. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que la ponían triste y enojada ya habría tiempo de pensar en cómo borrarlas, hoy era su día tenía que estar feliz. Al terminar de contemplarse se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Al bajar notó que al final de las escaleras colgaban dos globos a cada extremo, se acerco y vio que en ellos estaba escrito 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. Sophie sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Allí se encontró con un suculento desayuno y un gran pergamino que flotaba y en él estaba escrito 'Feliz cumpleaños Sophie'. Había globos verdes, grises y blancos por todo el comedor. Sophie se tapó la boca con las manos y miraba todo sorprendida. De momento escuchó unas voces.

\- Feliz cumpleaños! - dijeron al unísono Narcisa y Lucius mientras cargaban un pastel con algunas velas; dieciséis para ser especifica. Sophie se le acerco y tomo el pastel.

\- Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas.- dijo la mujer.

\- Si yo fuera tu pediría tener el poder de todo el mundo mágico- dijo con aire soñador el hombre.

\- ¡Lucius!- regano Narcisa mientras le daba un codazo. Sophie rió al comentario del hombre.

\- Solo bromeaba… que poco sentido de humor.- decía Lucius fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Anda querida pide lo que quieras.- dijo la rubia, Sophie cerró los ojos y sopló las velas.

\- Gracias por hacerme sentir como en casa.- dijo la joven.

\- Te has convertido en una hija para nosotros mi niña.- dijo Narcisa mientras le dedicaba una mirada maternal. Sophie le agradeció con la cabeza.

Todos tomaron asiento y desayunaron entre risas por los comentarios y ocurrencias de Lucius. Al terminar, Lucius se levanto primero y Narcisa lo imitó mientras lo miraba con complicidad. Sophie se les quedo mirando interrogante.

\- Tenemos algo para ti- dijo Narcisa y con un chasquido el hombre hizo aparecer una escoba flotando con un lazo de regalo. Sophie se llevo las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Es para mí?- pregunto incrédula aunque sabia la respuesta solo quería confirmarlo.

\- Por supuesto eres la única en esta casa que cumpleaños hoy.- dijo el hombre. Sophie tomo la escoba y la miro maravillada y sus ojos e abrieron mas al ver que no era cualquier escoba.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Es una Nimbus 2001 esto es una reliquia. Esto debió costarles un dineral. No tenían porque molestarse.- decía aunque seguía mirando su nueva escoba emocionada.

\- Ya te dije que te has convertido en la hija que nunca tuvimos.- dijo la mujer.

\- Espero que lo disfrutes.- dijo el hombre.

\- ¡Gracias!- dijo Sophie y los abrazo.

Luego de la entrega del regalo el matrimonio se disculpó con Sophie por no poder estar con ella el resto del día pues tenían algunos pendientes y probablemente volverían al anochecer. Sophie los despidió en la puerta. Luego con mucho entusiasmo se decidió a escoger la ropa que se pondría hoy al salir con su novio. No tenía mucha, la mayoría eran distintos trajes de mortífaga y no le parecían apropiados para la ocasión. Llamo a la elfina para que le ayudase.

\- Señorita Sophie ¿me hizo llamar? Winky está a sus órdenes.- decía la elfina mientras le dedicaba una reverencia.

\- Si Winky, necesito tu ayuda hoy es mi cumpleaños y lo celebrare con un amigo y no tengo ropa para ponerme.-

\- Señorita Winky le podría coser algún traje pero tomaría un poco de tiempo.-

\- No Winky, creo que es mejor que vayas y lo compres- Sophie le describió la vestimenta y la elfina desapareció.

La joven tenía toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde libre y decidió estrenar su escoba. Salió de la casa y se monto, la probó y voló por todos los alrededores. Era bastante rápida y fácil de controlar, ya había volado la de Draco pero al parecer con el tiempo y el poco uso que se le dio por un largo tiempo hizo que se deteriorada. Y la que tenía entre sus piernas era realmente extraordinaria. Luego de un par de vueltas entro a la casa. Y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con su padre y su hermano esperándola en el recibidor.

\- ¡Papa, Sebastián!- grito emocionada. El gemelo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Sophie, hermanita, feliz cumpleaños. No sabes cómo te he extrañado.- dijo el castaño. Sophie no podía hablar de la emoción y ya comenzaba a sollozar en el pecho de su hermano. El la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

\- No me digas que pensaste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños.- dijo el joven haciéndola reír.

\- No, pero, pensé que no vendrían- dijo mirando a su padre. Este se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de las manos.

\- Ya eres toda una mujer. Aunque aquí entre nosotros tú seguirás siendo mi niña y mi princesa… lo sabes.- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. A Sophie se le salió una lágrima y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias papa, verlos ha sido el mejor regalo.- le dijo en susurro.

\- Sophia mira tenemos un regalo para ti.- dijo el gemelo.

Sophie volteo hacia su hermano y vio que este traía una caja mediana envuelta en papel de regalo. Este se la extendió y Sophie la tomó mientras le sonreía.

\- Espero que te guste, podrás bajar cualquier música que te guste.- dijo con picardía. Sophie lo miro sorprendida pero incrédula.

\- ¡No te pases! ¡Un iPad! - dijo casi gritando al abrirlo

\- Mi papa al principio no quería que te lo comprara, sabes que no le gusta mucho los artefactos muggle pero lo convencí. Te gusta?- le dijo sonriendo.

\- No me gusta, me encanta gracias.- dijo mientras deba saltitos de alegría.

\- Hay algo mas.- dijo Snape mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo. La abrió y pudo dejar ver un hermoso collar. Era plateado y al final colgando tenía una serpiente plateada, los ojos del animal eran hechos de esmeraldas. También traía unos hermosos aretes verdes también hechos de esmeraldas.

\- Papa, es hermoso.- dijo la joven. Snape le hizo seña para que se volteara y le puso el collar. Sophie tomo los aretes y lo imitó.

\- Gracias.- dijo y lo abrazó. Snape no quería soltarla pero no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo o los podían cachar.

\- Waaaoow! Al parecer se nos adelantaron papa, hay globos por doquier.- interrumpió el gemelo que se había dirigido al comedor.

\- Si, Narcisa y Lucius son muy buenos conmigo. Además me regalaron esto.- dijo mostrándoles la escoba.

\- Vaya una Nimbus 2001, espero que me la prestes hermanita.- le dijo bromeando. Snape rodo los ojos, a pesar de todo seguía odiando el Quidditch, pero eso no lo discutiría por el momento.

\- Sophie nos tenemos que ir.- Sophie bajo la cabeza y entristeció.

Snape no era un hombre de hacer mostrar muchos sus sentimientos y no le dio más rodeos al asunto.

\- Sophie tienes que tener siempre puesto el collar, atreves de el podrás llamarme, es más rápido que un patronus, además podre saber tu ubicación siempre y cuando tú quieras que yo sepa.- Sophie asintió.

\- Bueno, nos veremos pronto, Sebastián despídete de tu hermana.-

Sebastián se dirigió a su hermana y la abrazó fuerte.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte Sophie, todo esto acabara muy pronto. Te quiero mucho.- dijo sin soltarla. Sophie se limito a asentir para poder contener las lágrimas. Se separaron luego Snape la abrazó y besó su frente.

\- Cuídate mucho.-

\- Te amo papa.- dijo con voz débil.

\- Y yo a ti mi princesa.- le dijo en susurro.

Luego de despedirse se dirigieron a la chimenea y los dos hombres se entraron en ella y entre llamas verdes desaparecieron. Sophie miro los rastros de ceniza y después de algunos segundos subió a su habitación. No quería seguir llorando y recordando a sus padres pues eso la deprimía más. Tomo su nuevo regalo y lo encendió y se entretuvo un buen rato bajando aplicaciones, películas, libros y música.

Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando justo la elfina apareció.

\- Winky, por fin llegas.- dijo la joven

\- Perdone la demora señorita, Winky recorrió muchas tiendas para poder encontrar la ropa a su gusto. Tenga.- dijo la elfina.

Sophie tomo la bolsa y saco un vestido verde hermoso. Le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era corte princesa dejando ver sus hombros y las mangas le llegaban a la mitad del brazo. Era pegado desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, luego era suelto; como estilo gitana.

\- Winky es… es hermoso.-

\- Me alegro señorita, en la otra bolsa están sus zapatos. Si me disculpa.- dijo y desapareció. Sophie saco los zapatos negros, eran cerrado de tacón alto y fino. Luego de colocar toda su vestimenta en la cama se dirigió rápidamente a tomar un baño. Luego de unos veinte minutos salió envuelta en toalla. Con un toque de su varita se seco por completo. Se coloco primero el vestido para luego maquillarse; nada de muchos colores, se maquillo sencilla. Luego miro su pelo, si que era largo u bastante lacio. La joven tomo su varita y con un toque su pelo anteriormente lacio ahora era ondulado en las puntas y con pollina de lado. Sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo. Luego de ponerse los zapatos se dirigió al baño algo confundida. "Juraría que lo puse aquí junto con los aretes… donde rayos lo puse.'' Se decía a si misma mientras buscaba por el baño sus prendas pero volvió hacia la cama al no encontrarlos. Pero no se percato que la figura de un hombre rubio al otro lado de la habitación la miraba detenidamente.

\- Esto es lo que busca.- dijo el rubio. Sophie se sobre salto y volteo a mirar al rubio.

\- Scorpius. - dijo mientras retrocedía por la sorpresa.

\- Así me vas a recibir… después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, ni un abrazo.- dijo bromeando pero con ternura. Sophie camino hacia él y sin más rodeo lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. Scorpius sonreía mientras la besaba y le correspondía el acto. La tomo por la cintura y la apretó más hacia él, besándola con pasión pero con delicadeza, se separaron para tomar aire y el joven aprovecho para felicitarla.

\- Felicidades mi amor.- le dijo sin soltarla.

\- Gracias- le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sophie le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza para confirmar que todo era real. Scorpius cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de la joven.

\- No sabes cuánto necesitaba sentirte cerca de mi.- dijo mientras un par de lagrima se le escaparon lo cual Scorpius con su mano las limpio.

\- Y yo a ti. Todos los días, en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche pensaba en ti, en poder besarte y abrazarte. No ha pasado ni un solo día que no haya penado en ti.- dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero no las dejaba salir.

Esta vez fue el que la beso, pero este beso era suave, lento y se mordían con delicadeza los labios del otro. Se separaron y Scorpius le hizo seña para que se volteara. Sophie se agarro el pelo para que el pudiese ponerle el collar. Al terminar el joven la beso por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Sophie cerró los ojos y sonrió. El la tomo de espalda por la cintura y poso su barbilla en el hombro de su novia.

\- Ya te dije que te vez hermosa.- le dijo cerca del oído.

\- Mjm.- fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Ven es hora de irnos- dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano, Sophie se limito a dejarse llevar.

En un 'plop' desaparecieron, luego de sentir un pequeño mareo Sophie sintió como sus pies tocaron el suelo. Para ese entonces ya Scorpius le tenías las manos en los ojos para que no pudiese ver la sorpresa hasta llegar. La llevo hacia el lugar y a la cuenta de tres le destapo los ojos. Sophie recorrió el lugar con la mirada sorprendida. Ya había caminado anteriormente cerca de ese lugar pero ahora estaba totalmente cambiado habían velas flotando alrededor de una mesa redonda había un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas. Había antorchas en las esquinas que formaban un cuadrado dejando a la mesa en el medio. Habían globos que decían Te amo, otros feliz cumpleaños. Scorpius miraba cada gesto de la chica y se sentía satisfecho con él mismo.

Después de dejar que la joven contemplara el lugar el chico la dirigió finalmente hasta la mesa y le halo la silla para que tomara asiento, luego el hizo lo mismo. Con un chasquido hizo aparecer la comida, exquisita para el gusto de Sophie. Luego de charlar mientras comían Scorpius hizo desaparecer la mesa para aparecer una sabana con muchos cojines. Scorpius la tomo de la mano y se sentaron. Sophie decido que se quitaría los zapatos y con la ayuda de su novio así lo hizo.

\- Scorpius realmente me has sorprendido.- le dijo feliz.

\- Acaso no me creías capaz de hacer algo así.- dijo fingiendo enojo.

\- No tonto, es solo que no pensé que fueses tan romántico, pero veo que me equivoque.

\- Sophie, es que yo no era así, tú me has cambiado, tu me has hecho sacar mi lado romántico.-

\- Entonces eso está perfecto- dijo y le beso la nariz.

\- Pero ni creas que se me ha olvidado el postre- dijo mientras hacía aparecer flotando un platillo con un delicioso hershey pie con una velita.

\- Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de apagar la vela…- Sophie cerró los ojos y luego la soplo. Scorpius tomo una de las cucharas y le empezó a dar de comer el postre, Sophie lo imito tomado la otra cuchara. Después de dejar que su paladar disfrutara del postre. Sophie se acomodo entre las piernas de Scorpius quedando de espalda a él.

\- Scorp este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- dijo mientras miraba las estrellas. -Gracias.-

\- Si pero todavía falta tu regalo.- dijo mientras hacía que ella se voltease.

\- Scorpius ya me has regalado mucho… esta cena fue increíble amor.- el la cayo con un dedo y antes de dejar ver su regalos la tomo por la manos.

\- Sophie se que somos jóvenes y además apenas hemos compartidos momentos como este en el cual podemos conocernos mejor y tener más confianza pero yo estoy completamente seguro de que te amo y quiero que seas la mujer para el resto de mi vida…- hizo una pausa y saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo y al abrirla le dijo- Te casarías conmigo.- Sophie se llevo las manos a la boca y quedo en Shock.

\- Obviamente si aceptas nos casaríamos después que terminemos de estudiar, si no estás de acuerdo yo entiendo perfectamente y …-

\- Si- interrumpió Sophie.

\- Si quieres toma el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo…-

\- Scorpius dije que sí, que acepto, no necesito más tiempo para pensarlo.- le dijo decidida y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Que! Aceptaste? Por Merlín Sophie yo…- pero la chica no lo dejo terminar si no que se abalanzó sobre y lo besó. Scorpius no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, él le correspondió el beso y se separo para mirarla a los ojos…

\- Te amo…- le susurro el joven.

\- Yo te amo mas- le respondió la chica. Y él le coloco el anillo.

Luego siguieron besándose como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Sophie lo tomo por la nuca mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio. Este, con mucha delicadeza la reposo sobre los cojines sin dejar de besarla. Sophie lo atrajo más hacia ella y este la apretó por la cintura. Sophie después de estar en su boca paso hacia el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho, este se estremeció al sentir los labios y la lengua de la chica. Sin pensarlos el chico la tomo por la espalda y la sentó y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sophie con los ojos cerrados acariciaba los hombros y la espalda del muchacho. Sophie dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la mano del muchacho en uno de sus muslos. La chica se sonrojo rápido.

\- Perdóname, me deje llevar. Yo… -Sophie lo cayó con el dedo índice.

\- No tienes que disculparte, sigue.- dijo decidida. Scorpius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres mi novia por lo cual te tengo que respetar y solo haremos el amor cuando nos casemos.-

\- Scorpius pero yo quiero… no tienes porque…- pero él la interrumpió.

\- No mi amor, ni tu estas preparada y me atrevería decir que ni yo estoy preparado. No eres cualquier chica, eres la mujer que amo y quiero que cuando ese momento llegue podamos estar tranquilo sin remordimientos ni arrepentimientos. - le dijo decidido. Sophie lo tomo por el rostro y lo besó.

\- Tienes razón, hacer el amor es algo muy especial y quiero que el momento sea perfecto.- El la miro tierno y la volvió a besar. Luego de besarse y charlar sobre su futuro entro la media noche y el momento de despedirse había llegado. Se dirigieron hacia la casa e hicieron aparición en la habitación de la chica.

\- Gracias nuevamente por esta noche. Ha sido el mejor regalo.- dijo la chica nostálgica.

\- Te seguiré enviando cartas. Por favor prométeme que te seguirás cuidando, no soportaría perderte.- le dijo y bajo la cabeza. Sophie le tomo por el mentón e hizo que la mirara.

\- Te lo prometo, nunca dejare que nos separen y ahora más que nunca luchare para poder estar juntos para siempre.- le dijo y le beso la nariz. El la imito y rieron.

\- Me tengo que ir… Buenas noches.- dijo el muchacho.

\- Buenas Noche- le susurro en el oído.

Nuevamente la tomo por la cintura y la beso con amor, pasión y ternura. Se separaron para luego abrazarse.

\- Te amo!- dijo el rubio y desapareció.

\- Yo te amo mas.- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente su novio. Se cambio de ropa, se lavó la cara para después dirigirse a su cama, se acostó y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sophie caminaba junto a su padre hacia Scorpius, todos estaban felices. Sophie parecía una princesa con su traje de novia. Al llegar Snape se la entregó al novio pero antes Sophie le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla lo cual Snape sonrió nostálgico. Luego se paro al lado de Scorpius escuchando lo que el líder de la ceremonia decía. Estaba totalmente nerviosa, Scorpius la miraba fascinado y de vez en cuando le apretaba suavemente la mano en señal de apoyo._

\- _Señor Scorpius Malfoy, acepta usted a la señorita Snape como su esposa.- Scorpius sonrió y decidido contestó._

\- _Si, Acepto._

\- _Señorita Sophie Snape acepta usted al señor Malfoy como su esposo.- Sophie sonrió nerviosamente y asintió._

\- _Si, Acepto._

\- _Muy bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle pera siempre.- todos miraban a su alrededor. El líder iba a proseguir cuando se escucho estallar la gran puerta del lugar. Entre los escombros y humo salió Voldemort y sus seguidores._

\- _Eres igual que el traidor de tu padre y como castigo las personas que mas amas van a morir. De la varita del Lord salió una luz verde impactando a Snape. Sophie grito desconsolada y corrió hacia el cuerpo de su padre que ya había caído en el piso. Todos gritaban y corrían fuera del lugar. Otro rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort pero esta vez impacto a Scorpius. Sophie se detuvo quedando en medio de su padre y su novio cada uno a un extremo. Sophie se dejo caer en el suelo llorando y gritando sin consuelo._

 _Voldemort y sus seguidores se reían, Sophie se quedo en estado de shock cuando sintió que unas frías manos la tomaron por el brazo y…_

Sophie cayó sentada en la cama mirando hacia todas partes. Llevo su mano a su cien haciendo círculos en ella. Otra maldita pesadilla, se dijo. Casi todas las noches tenía pesadillas como esta. Esto la iba a volver loca. Habían pasado tres largos meses desde el día de su cumpleaños y su amo no los hacía llamar. Scorpius había cumplido y le escribía cartas dos y tres veces a la semana. Sophie las escondía en su ropero dentro de un bolsillo de uno de sus vestidos.

Hoy como todos los viernes Lucius ayudaba a Sophie a practicar algunos hechizos de artes oscuras en duelo. Sophie era realmente buena pero…

\- Lucius te encuentras bien?- decía mientras se acercaba rápido al cuerpo del hombre en el suelo. Al parecer Sophie lo noqueo con uno de los encantamientos.- Lucius por favor ¡Responde!- decía casi en un grito. El hombre no se movía. Sophie se llevo las manos a la cara y antes de sacársela ya estaba tirada al otro lado.

\- Auuuch! Eso no es justo Señor Malfoy - dijo enojada mientras se ponía de pie. El la miro con gesto de burla y desaprobación y se acerco a ella.

\- Eres muy buen Sophie pero… ¿sabes cuál es tu debilidad? tus sentimientos. Me viste indefenso, te asustaste y bajaste la guardia. - Sophie rodo los ojos en blanco.

\- Tienes que mejorar en eso. si estuvieras en un duelo a muerte ya hubieses muerto querida. Lo mismo hiciste con Bella, a pesar de que la odias te dejaste llevar por los sentimientos y la salvaste. - Sophie asintió secamente, esta odiaba que la corrigieran lo cual Lucius rio por el gesto de la chica, le recordaba a su papa cuando se molestaba con el por las pequeñas bromas que le hacia.

\- No te molestes, para tu edad eres realmente buena y además ya has ma…- el hombre hizo una pausa.

\- Si, lo sé ya he matado a dos personas a mi corta edad.- dijo melancólica. Aunque no era cierto Sophie se entristecía al recordar que muchos piensaban que ella era una asesina.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpo el hombre.

Los dos se dirigían hacia dentro de la casa pero antes el hombre la detuvo.

\- Sophie no comprendo porque te entristeces el recordar que mataste a tu mama si tú dijiste que te querías vengar…- Sophie se quedo pensativa y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy un poco sentimental.- dijo casi en susurro.

\- ¿Estás arrepentida?- le dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba suavemente por los hombros haciendo que esta lo mirase, realmente quería escuchar que sí, que realmente estaba arrepentida. Sophie lo miro y dudo un segundo en contestar pero… que más da.

\- Si.- dijo. El hombre le sonrió de lado y le abrazo en forma de apoyo. La chica se aferro a su cintura intentado aguantar las lágrimas. Definitivamente estos meses los Malfoy se habían encariñado con la joven. Se separaron y entraron, en la mesa de comedor los esperaba Narcisa para cenar. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, a pesar que cenaron en silencio no era un silencio incómodo sino más bien se sentía un ambiente de paz. Sophie se estaba dando su último sorbo de zumo de calabaza cuando dejo caer el vaso de cristal al piso y este se hizo pedazo. Sophie se aguantaba su brazo izquierdo fuertemente, este le comenzó a arder lo cual quería decir que su amo los estaba haciendo llamar. Narcisa y Lucius tenían el mismo gesto de dolor en su cara; los tres se miraron y sin decir una palabra desaparecieron juntos.

Reaparecieron y se sentaron en sus lugares a esperar que su Lord llegase. Ya habían bastantes mortífagos y entre ellos se murmuraban cosas, algunos con disgustos otros con gesto sorprendido. Sophie los miraba interrogante pero decidió no darle importancia, por lo menos ya no le dedicaban miradas asesinas y al parecer la respetaban. Bella acaba de llegar lo cual se suponía que Voldemort entraría después de ella. La mujer miro a Sophie pero para sorpresa de la joven Bella le guiño un ojo y le sonrió de lado. Sophie hizo la que no la vio. Como era de esperar llego su amo y todos se levantaron y le dedicaron una reverencia. Todos tomaron asiento y Voldemort comenzó a hablar.

\- Mis fieles seguidores los hice llamar porque les tengo una sorpresa, bueno realmente la sorpresa es para nuestra querida Sophie.- dijo sonriendo. Sophie sonrió falsamente y asintió con la cabeza. "Y ahora qué demonios trama este psicópata '' se dijo para sus adentro hastiada.

\- Pero antes de la sorpresa quiero decirles que muy pronto atacaremos, pero esta vez será para apoderarme totalmente del mundo mágico y todos los idiotas que se nos opongan los mataremos sin piedad. Los hare llamar por grupo cada cual atacara distintas partes. Conmigo vendrán los de siempre: mi malvada viborita Bella, los Malfoy, Francisco Carrow (hijo mayor del difunto Amycus Carrow), mi más salvaje y antiguo servidor Greyback, Angus, mi querida Sophie y nuestro nuevo aliado.- Todos hicieron silencio al escuchar las últimas palabras. - Pero a él se los presentare otro día, pueden retirarse todos excepto Narcisa, Lucius y mi querida Sophie. Todos obedecieron y en menos de un segundo solo quedaban los mencionados.

\- Bueno Bella ve a traer a un viejo amigo de tu compañera.- dijo de forma burlona, Sophie palideció pero trato de actuar lo más normal posible, para disimular arqueo una ceja con indiferencia. Voldemort la miraba divertido y caminaba a su alrededor en lo que llegaba Bella. Lucius y Narcisa tragaban saliva y se dedicaban miradas de vez en cuando.

\- Aquí lo tiene mi señor.- dijo la mujer mientras reventaba contra el piso a un joven de pelo azabache.

\- Albus…- dijo Sophie en un susurro mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. El chico estaba golpeado y apenas se podía sostener por sí mismo.

\- Si, dice que se escapo de la escuela y que quiere ser parte de mis mortífagos… Y lo más importante es el hijo del maldito HARRY POTTER!- Sophie estaba en shock no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Que mierdas hace Albus aquí, está loco…. Pensaba la joven.

\- Mi Señor yo…-

\- Calla y déjame terminar…- interrumpió Voldemort. - Al parecer eres un buen ejemplo para los jóvenes y quieren seguir tus pasos. El me será de mucha ayuda ya que el imbécil de su padre y el viejo decrepito de Dumbledore llegaran a mí por él.

\- Mi señor esto le ha caído como anillo al dedo, quiero decir, es perfecto, se nos hará mas fácil atacar ya que el podrá entrar al castillo sin levantar sospecha.- soltó Sophie tratando de sonar lo más fría posible.

\- Exacto.- dijo Voldemort.

\- Mi señor con todo respeto ¿Usted está seguro que no nos traicionara?- dijo en poco nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, para eso estás tú.- Sophie levanto las dos cejas- Estarás a cargo de él. - Sophie se quedo boquiabierta.

\- Pero, mi Señor yo… no se… es decir… como…- Balbuceaba.

\- Narcisa y Lucius te ayudaran, solo tienes que prepararlo para el día del ataque, mi gran día- dijo con tono de autosuficiencia.

\- Pero mi Señor…-

\- Basta de charla hay que marcarlo.-

Voldemort le hizo seña a Bella para que lo levantase, esta obedeció y le alzó la manga de la camisa dejando ver su antebrazo. Albus apenas podía estar en pie, Sophie no podía ver su cara esta solo miraba hacia el piso. Voldemort comenzó su ritual y se empezaron a escuchar los gritos del joven. Sophie estaba reteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse contra su amo y decidió mejor dar la vuelta y quedar de espalda a ellos, este noto el comportamiento de la joven. Al terminar Albus cayó en el suelo llorando y quejándose.

\- Sophie…- escuchó la voz serpentina del hombre y se volteo a mirar. - Ven, ahora es tu turno te dejare que lo tortures, no quiero que te me ablandes eres una de mis mejores seguidoras y te necesito lo más fría y ruda posible.- Sophie miro al joven con enojo. Porque tenía que meterla en esto. Te pasa por entrometido, se dijo hacia sus adentros. Sophie camino dos pasos hacia el pelinegro y lo apunto con la varita.

\- Crucio.- dijo secamente. Otra vez se volvieron a escuchar los gritos del joven. Sophie bajo la varita con pesadez. Se sentía culpable, triste, enojada, quería irse lo más pronto posible. Lucius tomo al joven y lo llevo hacia la ventana para que hiciera aparecer la marca. Al terminar la ceremonia Voldemort les indico que se llevaran al joven. Este ya había quedado inconsciente. Hicieron aparición en su casa, rápidamente llamaron a la elfina para que curara al joven. Esta lo llevo a la habitación de Sophie haciendo aparecer otra cama puesto que la segunda habitación la utilizaban para guardar cosas viejas y estaba todo lleno de polvo.

El matrimonio se dejo caer en uno de los muebles, Sophie no decía ni una palabra después varios minutos de estar pensativa subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí se encontró con Winky que estaba terminando de sanar a Albus. La elfina se retiro y Sophie se acerco a la cama de su amigo, se sentó y lo tomo por su mano. Luego comenzó a llorar.

\- Porque tenias que ser tan necio y hacer esta locura Albus, porque…- decía entre lagrimas. - Realmente lo siento yo no quería hacerte daño pero si lo hacia otro te iba a ir peor y quizás hasta te mataban.- le decía pero obviamente el joven seguía inconsciente. Este tenía un ojo morado y tenia vendas por las costillas al parecer se le habían roto por los golpes.

Sophie se recostó a su lado y sin que se lo esperase se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Albus se sentía realmente adolorido y le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos. Poco a poco los abrió y noto que estaba oscuro pero por un hueco de la ventana entraba un pequeño rayo de luz. Se intento a acomodar pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impidió. Este recorrió con la mirada la habitación y noto que había otra cama pero esta estaba vacía. Este, otra vez trato de incorporarse pero su mano tropezó con algo o más bien con alguien. Sophie estaba envuelta en una sabana de pies a cabeza, Albus un poco dudoso levanto un poco la sabana dejando ver la cara de su amiga, este sonrió al verla. No quiso despertarla así que se quedo recostado y mientras, le tocaba el pelo en forma de caricia a la joven. Este comenzó a recordar lo de la noche anterior, realmente era doloroso unirse a esos malditos, pero todo sea por cuidar a Sophie, pensaba Albus. El chico había decidido ayudar a su amiga ya que supo atreves de una conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape, que ella se estaba haciéndo pasar por mortífaga para salvar a su familia y a todos los impuros del mundo mágico. Albus se armo de valor y escapo del castillo, también se haría pasar por mortífago.

Sophie sintió que alguien le acariciaba y lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo, esta se incorporo rápido.

\- ¡Albus..! ¿Como te sientes?- pregunto la joven entre feliz y preocupada.

\- Estoy mejor que ayer.- contesto.

\- Albus Severus Potter porque viniste, pudiste haber muerto.- dijo regañándolo.

\- Me entere que te haces pasar mortífaga para salvarnos, y decidí ayudarte, no puedes hacer esto sola, tu si estas en peligro.-

\- Albus pero pudiste haber echado a perder todo…- ya su tono de voz se escuchaba molesto.

\- Solo quería ayudar.- dijo casi en susurro. Sophie de pronto se sintió culpable, era cierto el solo quería ayudar, además el no necesitaba estar escuchando reclamos con todo el dolor que pasó anoche.

\- Lo siento Al tú debes descansar. Voy a llamar a Winky para que te revise.- Dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiro. Albus sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

Winky apareció y le cambio las vendas y le dio a beber distintas pociones para el dolor y una que otra herida. La elfina se retiró y le dijo que tenía que descansar. Al rato su estomago le anuncio que tenía hambre. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sophie con una bandeja de comida. La chica se acerco sonriente, tomo asiento a lado de Albus.

\- Te traje desayuno, bueno para los dos pensé que no querías comer solo y te quise acompañar.- dijo con un poco de timidez.

\- Claro, gracias.-

\- Por cierto donde estamos, de quien es la casa.- Sophie dudo en decirle por un instante, Albus no soportaba a Scorpius y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al saber que estaba en casa de los abuelos de su peor enemigo.

\- La casa es de los abuelos de Scorpius, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo, además ellos también se están sacrificando por su familia.- Albus se quedo en silencio se sentía molesto, Sophie lo tomo por el mentón e hizo que la mirara, ella le sonrió y este la imitó.

\- Bueno si no son igual que el idiota de Scorpius no hay problema.- Sophie lo miro seria.

\- Albus no lo llames así.- el joven rodo los ojos.

\- Ok, lo siento, lo siento. No te enojes, si?- le hizo un puchero. Sophie rio por la cara de su amigo.

\- No seas tonto, ya deja de hacer eso.- le dijo mientras seguía riendo.

\- Bueno, es mejor que comas necesitas recobrar fuerzas.- le dijo la joven. Los dos empezaron a desayunar mientras Sophie le explicaba todo acerca de Voldemort y sus aliados. Después de una larga charla Sophie decidió irse para dejarlo descansar.

\- Descansa Al. - el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Sophie estaba por salir cuando la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

\- Sophie…-

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me darías otro beso.- pregunto tímido pero decidido.- Sophie le sonrió y se limitó a dirigirse hacia a él, se inclinó y posó un tierno beso en su frente. El joven cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de la chica y sonrió como un tonto. Sophie se despidió con la mano, dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Sophie bajo hacia la biblioteca y se sentó en el escritorio de Lucius, decidió escribirle una carta a su novio narrándole todo lo sucedido con Albus. Al terminar de escribir mando a llamar a una de las lechuzas hechizadas y le amarro la carta de una pata. El ave salió volando, Sophie se quedo observándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

Sophie decidió ir a dar un paseo en su escoba, se sentía estresada, ahora más que nunca tenía miedo, miedo a que Voldemort la obligase a matar a Albus. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, necesitaba hablar con su papa pero sería muy arriesgado. La chica decidió por un momento no pensar más en los problemas para disfrutar de la brisa que acariciaba su rostro mientras volaba. Llego a la casa poco antes del atardecer. El matrimonio la esperaba para la cena, esta los acompañó y le ordeno a Winky que le subiera la cena a Albus.

\- El hijo de Potter es realmente un idiota, acaso no sabe que el señor tenebroso terminara matándolo.- dijo serio el rubio. Sophie no se atrevía a mirar al hombre a los ojos, no sabía que decir.

\- Me ayudaran a protegerlo…- dijo tímidamente y en susurro sin todavía mirar a los presentes. La pareja se miro por un instante.

\- Claro querida.- dijo Narcisa.

\- Pero tengo una duda… el realmente se quiere unir a los mortífagos?-

\- No lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya es uno de nosotros quiera o no.-contesto la joven.

Terminaron de cenar y cada cual se dirigió a su habitación. Sophie entro y se percato que su amigo estaba totalmente dormido. La chica se dio un baño para luego irse a dormir. Recostó en su cama con su cabeza en la almohada y poco a poco sus parpados le pesaban mas y mas hasta que se quedo dormida.


End file.
